Modern Love
by MissLP
Summary: When someone from Alex Drake's past appears in her 1983 paradox, she, along with Gene Hunt and the team, must fight to solve a serious crime, maintain her past and save her future. But, her battle to get home is made harder by the ties holding her back...
1. Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Ashes to Ashes_ or any characters featured in _Ashes to Ashes_.

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I know it's long (I was attempting to go for a bit of a proper book/novel!) but I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review it. :) I'll be adding more chapters soon!

**1. Flashbacks**

_'I'm happy, hope you're happy too...'  
__David Bowie's voice hazily filtered through into Alex's confused, disorientated mind, causing her to stir from her slumber. Her head pounded with excruciating pain as she tried to lift herself off the ground, the pain dissolving when she laid her head down again. As her eyes fluttered in vague recognition of the song, she awoke to the same place in which she was previously shot. She timidly drew in a small breath and began surveying the room. Gazing around in initial familiarity, she could sense that Arthur Layton, her captor, had vanished.  
__She was safe.  
__Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat up, nursing her aching, pounding head. She stood up with caution, brushing her white fur coat and red dress free from the dust and dirt that littered the area she had lain.  
__White fur coat and red dress?  
__Confusion and panic swept over Alex as her eyes widened, absorbing the view of her seemingly new clothes. Her cheap necklace glinted and glittered in the little amount of light that penetrated the area which she stood. Her hands fumbled in her permed, curly hair, grazing over the area where the bullet had perforated her head, before dropping her arms helplessly to her side. She stumbled to the exit of the room and staggered through the doorway onto the deck of the Lady Di, filled with colourful banners and streamers strewn over every surface. Drunkards glared at her disapprovingly before returning to their previous ramblings and activities, dismissing her presence with a raised eyebrow, a mocking smirk, a drunken laugh...  
__'Please, help me -'  
__Men and women tumbled over each other other the floor, indulging in their drunken stupors, giggling as Alex breathlessly clambered her way across the room.  
__'I've been- I've- been sh-shot -!'  
__A man laughed in her face and he collapsed into the increasing pile of drunks in the middle of the smoky, hazy deck.  
__'I'm injured, I n-need help! I've been sh-shot!' she was tearfully gasping as the smell and taste marijuana overwhelmed her senses, sending her reeling. She clambered to the door leading out to the walkway, gaining glances from the people standing, sitting, sprawling across the floor leading towards the exit of the boat she found herself in. They cleared the way as she began to sprint, or rather, clatter her way down along the floor to the open space on the dock. Suddenly, two police officers crashed onto the walkway and charged past her, not giving her a second's glance. She desperately tried to grab the arm of one of the officers as she began to shout.  
__'Please! Help me, I've been shot in the head! I'm suffering serious head trau-'  
__'Not now, darlin',' the police officer said dismissively. He violently ripped his arm from her grip and he tore down the walkway to catch up to his fellow colleague. In a daze, Alex continued to clatter to the entrance from which the police officers had entered, breathing and gulping fresh air into her lungs as the cold wind hit her like a brick wall. Taking a slight pause to orientate herself to these growingly unfamiliar surroundings, she attempted to recompose herself. She was faced with David Bowie posters strewn across the wall.  
__'Come on, Alex, stop being so ridiculous. You know as well as anyone that this is simply a hallucinogenic dream -'  
__Her calming thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the deafening roar of a car, increasing in ear-splitting volume as it came closer to her. A handbrake turn later, the glittering red car screeched to a halt a few metres away from Alex. As she stared at the car, the dark figures from within it started to emerge. Crocodile skin boots landed on the floor as the driver climbed out and slammed the door.  
__Gene Hunt. Gene Hunt. Gene Hu-  
_

'Yes, Bolly! What the bloody 'ell d'yer want?'  
Alex startled awake suddenly, finding herself in the darkened, empty office of C.I.D. David Bowie was crackling quietly on the radio. The desk lamp pierced the darkness brightly, burning her tired eyes as she focused on Gene, leaning forwards on her desk towards her with close proximity. She jumped back in shock, realising that she had been saying his name in her sleep. A flush seeped onto her cheeks as she looked at Gene, still staring at her inquisitively. Gene. Gene, Gene, Gene. His blue eyes pierced into hers, a shiver spreading itself across Alex's skin. She stretched and heaved a big yawn.  
'Good dream then, Bolls?' Gene's eyes glittered jokingly. 'Only, you were shoutin' my name, so one can assume that the Gene Genie 'ad granted yer wishes-'  
'Don't be ridiculous, Gene,' Alex retaliated in mock annoyance. The recurring dream of her waking moments back in '81 were beginning to haunt her, even now in 1983. 'Just a returning nightmare, that's all.' She raised an eyebrow and smirked as Gene straightened himself up. He sighed.  
'Right then, Bolly Knickers. It's been a bloody long day and everybody else 'as pissed off 'ome, so I think that a drink migh' be a good idea for the both of us. Get yer coat.' Gene strode into his office, finishing off his glass of scotch, before whipping his overcoat off the back of the desk chair and shrugging it onto his shoulders. Alex, still slightly dazed from her impromptu nap, looked at him as he approached her again.  
'What yer waitin' for? Yer slower than a ruddy 'erd of turtles stampedin' through peanut butter.' He grabbed Alex's white leather jacket from the back of her chair and began to walk out of C.I.D. Alex pulled herself up wearily and followed him out to the front of the building where the red Quattro, the car that haunted her in her dreams, stood proudly. Gene unlocked the car and hopped in, Alex following suit. She clicked in her seatbelt.  
'What 'ave I bloody told yer about the 'ole seatbelt thing? Yer not a ruddy vicar, Bolls.' He unfastened her seatbelt. She made no effort to retaliate to his actions. Gene smirked with approval. 'Yer learnin' well.'  
With a screech of the tyres, the Quattro sped off, leading down the familiar route to Luigi's. Gene parked up around the corner of the building, and both he and Alex walked down the steps into the cellar-based restaurant.  
'Ah! Signor Hunt! Signorina Drake! How are you both? You are keeping good I hope?' Luigi welcomed Alex and Gene with such enthusiasm that Alex couldn't help but smile broadly.  
'Very well thank you, Luigi. Yourself?' Alex beamed as Luigi scurried behind the bar to get drinks.  
'Me? I'ma fine, Signorina. Signor Hunt?' Luigi asked, turning to Gene.  
'Scotch,' he grumbled, much to Luigi's expectations. 'And a glass of yer shit 'ouse red for 'er,' he added, motioning towards Alex.  
'Si, Signor,' sighed Luigi. He turned on his heel and grabbed two glasses as Alex and Gene sat in their usual table in the corner of the cosy restaurant. The candle in the centre of the table separating them cast a warm glow upon the surface, splashing light on Alex's face as she leaned in to talk to Gene. She caught his gaze and she smiled warmly before beginning to talk.  
'Where is everyone?' she asked curiously. 'They're usually here by now.'  
'Ray's out with some posh bird 'e met a few weeks ago, and Chris and Shaz are no doubt snuggled up in the cinema watchin' some shite soppy film.'  
'Ah, right.' Alex nodded at the revelation. 'Just you and me, then.' She smiled to herself. _Just Alex and Gene. Just me and him. Just us.  
_'Yes, Bolly, in-bloody-deed.' They looked at each other for a few seconds before Luigi proceeded to bustle over with the scotch and red wine. Grabbing the glass, Gene took a large swig, downing the remainder of the glass before slamming it down on the table violently, grimacing slightly from the sharp taste as he lent back nonchalantly in his chair. He laid his arms on the sides of the chair, and heaved a heavy sigh. He averted his eyes from Alex's gaze.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_Alex's ears pricked when she heard her name.  
_Something isn't right with Gene, Alex. What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_Alex glanced over at the radio where the crackling, ominous voice was sounding from. She arose from her chair, gliding over to the radio as Gene followed her with his eyes.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Nothing's wrong with him,' Alex quietly retorted, picking up the radio. 'He's most likely very stressed-'  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Nothing, I-'  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'He's-'  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Who are yo-'  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Gene's fine!' she shouted angrily into the radio. It crackled loudly before returning to the classical music Luigi had opted for earlier in the evening.  
'Why thank you, Bolls. I like to think I'm fine, don' like ter boast about it though. People migh' get jealous.' Gene had wondered up behind Alex, who was staring in disbelief at the radio she still held in her hands. Luigi shot a concerned look to Gene, then to Alex. She placed the radio back down on the bar counter. Alex took a deep breath and looked up at Gene.  
'Are you alright, Gene?' she asked, wanting to confirm his well-being; a waver in her voice gave her fear away.  
'I'm fine, Bolly Kecks, it's you that we should be worryin' about.'  
'No, no,' Alex protested insistently. 'Honestly, I'm fine. I just...thought I heard something, that's all.' She took one final glance at the radio before returning to the table, gulping the rest of her red wine from the glass with exasperation, leaving a smudge of red lipstick on the rim.  
'Another, please, Luigi.' Alex motioned towards Luigi, who flashed her and Gene a broad grin, before getting another set of glasses from the counter.  
'Don't know about you, Bolls, but everythin's all quiet on the front in C.I.D.'  
'I know,' Alex sighed. 'It's nice for a change.'  
'S'pose. Bit borin' if yer ask me.' Luigi returned once again with a scotch and red wine; both Alex and Gene immediately picked up their glasses and took a swig each.

As the evening quietly continued, both detectives were getting progressively more tipsy. They had ordered food; steak and chips pizza for Gene, tagliatelle pasta for Alex. Gene grabbed his knife and fork almost ferociously as he started to rip the pizza into large sections.  
'So, is the way to your heart through your stomach, Mr. Hunt?' Alex asked flirtatiously, raising her eyebrows with a smirk to her D.C.I as she took another sip of wine.  
'Bolls, any woman 'oo thinks that the way to a man's heart is through 'is stomach is aimin' just a little bit too 'igh,' Gene replied. He repeated Alex's eyebrow-raising gesture before returning to his food. Alex chuckled, breaking into a big smile before taking another big gulp from her wine glass.  
'You should smile more, Bolly. It's the second best thin' you can do with yer mouth.' Gene grinned as Alex hastily grabbed her napkin, swiftly covering her mouth to stem the spurts of wine falling from her lips as she laughed. Gene, evidently pleased at this reaction, picked up his glass of scotch and downed it, again grimacing after finishing it.  
'Right, Lady B, we're both pretty pissed, so bein' the gentleman I am, I'll escort yer upstairs to yer flat. Then, I shall proceed to slump on yer sofa while you twaddle about in yer skimpy pyjamas givin' me more than a good eyeful.' Gene stood up and crossed to Alex's side of the table. He held out his arm, which Alex accepted. She warily stood up, blinking several times and shaking her head to try and get rid of the dizziness she experienced as she got up. Linking her arm with his, Gene led Alex through the door of the restaurant, gesturing goodbye to Luigi, who smiled knowingly at him. They clambered up the stairs, giggling in their drunken states. As they eventually reached the top of the stairs, Alex fumbled in her bag for her keys. Clumsily, she dropped her bag, sending the contents clattering over the landing. She laughed as Gene raced to collect the lipsticks and pens that were threatening to topple over the top step and down the stairs. She bent over to pick up the bag and her keys, straightening up to find Gene standing close to her with her lipsticks and pens in his hand. She took them from him, their hands brushing for a split second before she looked up into his face. Their eyes locked as silence consumed them. She could hear Gene's sharp intake of breath as the smell of her perfume and wine gripped his senses; his thoughts were completely lost and he was overwhelmed and consumed by desire. In the dark shadow of the landing, they both stood still, boring into each other's eyes. Alex's stomach flipped as her heart began to pound quickly; her breathing became slightly heavier.  
'Th-thank you for the...er...the stuff,' she finally managed to whisper with a small smile, her voice catching in her throat as butterflies began to override her.  
'That's alright, Bolls.' Gene continued to look into her eyes, never breaking eye contact with her. 'Maybe we should...'  
'Yes. Need my keys.' Alex regrettably broke their intense gaze as she turned to look into her bag to fish out the keys. Gene breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she opened the door and let them in. She placed her bag on the table and went over to the cupboards, where she got out two small glasses and a bottle of scotch. She poured them a third of a glass each and gestured the glass towards Gene. She took a small sip, savouring the flavour in her mouth and sighing in satisfaction. She put her glass down as she began to walk through to the living room. Gene followed her, his eyes wandering intently over her behind as she walked past him.  
'I'm just going to get changed.' She motioned towards the bedroom, smiled at him, then disappeared through the door, heaving a huge breath as she shut the door.  
_Gene Hunt? Alex, he's your D.C.I! He's a senior officer, he's your boss!  
_Alex, from the first moment she had ever clapped eyes on him, knew Gene Hunt was an extraordinary man. She reminisced of her first days of '81; her first days of realising just how much of a wonderful man she had met. The gruff-talking, crude-thinking, scum-busting, irresistible Manc Lion. With a satisfied sigh, Alex took a few minutes to think and recompose herself in her current circumstance and then started to take off her clothes to change into her black silky pyjama top that was lying on her bed. As she slipped it on, she undid an extra button, revealing more cleavage than had been on display in her previous outfit: 'leave something to be imagined' was the philosophy she had been taught and lived by. Looking in the mirror, she surveyed her appearance, deciding to release her hair from her trademark quiff and leaving her fringe swept across her head elegantly. She pulled her top down slightly, covering up her bum a bit more; she didn't want to increase the arising tension too early. She picked up her dressing down and shrugged it loosely onto her shoulders, and then grabbed the spare blanket from the bottom of the wardrobe and continued back into the living room, where Gene had repositioned himself on the sofa, legs splayed out, head resting on his arms. When he heard the door open, his head snapped to Alex's direction.  
'Dear Lord, give me patience, and give it to me _now_,' he muttered under his breath as he stared at the more scantily clad Alex, drinking her in. Although her arms were covered by the dressing gown, her long, smooth legs were bare. Her pyjama top revealed her creamy chest, the v-neck of the top dangerously lingering above her breasts. Alex gave a small smile in his direction before settling down on the sofa next to him with the blanket.  
'I thought you'd like a blanket to sleep in, if you want to stay the night,' she said, placing the blanket on the coffee table in front of them. 'It can get a bit chilly.' She looked up at him, smiling delicately. He nodded in understanding, still too taken aback to speak. She got up and walked across to the kitchen table; she could feel Gene's gaze upon her as she picked up her glass and the bottle of scotch. She returned swiftly, taking a big sip from her glass, and settled back into the sofa. Gene refilled his glass again; he downed it in one gulp.  
'Wow, Bolly. Doctors migh' not be able ter find blood in our alcohol stream.' Alex giggled. Slumping back so his eyes were level with Alex's, Gene smiled as she sighed.  
'If I'm not careful, I'll start losing arguments against inanimate objects.' Alex chuckled as she slipped off her dressing gown, revealing her body that was covered with no more than a drape of silk. Gene attempted to clear his throat subtly but found that he was wrestling extremely lustful thoughts about his D.I and her state of attire. She threw the dressing gown behind her, landing on the back of the sofa, and she grabbed the blanket and spread it over their bodies. She pulled the blanket up, snuggling into it as she looked at Gene. She took a breath before hesitantly beginning to speak.  
'S'everything alright with you, Gene?' she asked in reference to the radio incident, her voice slurring as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She absent-mindedly began tracing little circles with her fingers, electrifying Gene's body. Gene flicked his eyes to her, and then back to his glass.  
'S'all fine, Bolls. I'm just very, very drunk.' Gene was indulged with thought as he looked up at Alex. She interpreted the look in his eye as a delicate caution to not go any further; she knew they were both reluctant to stop, yet under the drunken circumstances, Alex took heed in his caution.  
'Yes, I could tell.' She withdrew her hand from his shoulder, returning it to the blanket so she could pull it up against her chin. She watched as Gene put his glass down. He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
'I'd better be gettin' some sleep, Bolls. Can' be copin' if I'm as tired as a three-toed sloth running a marathon,' he said, slurring his words heavily as his eyes began to droop. A light laugh escaped Alex's lips as she slipped out from underneath the blanket, placing the material delicately over Gene's slumped, tired body.  
'Night, Bolly,' he murmured incomprehensibly.  
'Goodnight, Gene.' Alex turned into the bedroom, closed the door, and exhaled in contentment and relief.

_'Mummy?'__A little girl's face blurredly began to appear in front of Alex's eyes.  
__'Mummy? It's me.'  
__'I know,' Alex whispered, eyes heavy from sleep. She smiled. 'It's so good to see you, Mi-ma...'  
__'Who am I, Mummy?' The girl's expression became concerned as her face became increasingly distorted before Alex.  
__'You're my...daughter?' Alex filled with doubt and panic.  
__'Yes. What's my name, Mummy?' The head tipped to one side in a questioning manner.  
__'Your name is-' Alex hesitated, a blankness settling across her mind as she racked her brain for an answer.  
__'What's my name, Mummy?' The figure asked again, distancing itself from Alex.  
__'Ma...Mil...Mo...Ma...' Alex shut her eyes in frustration as she began to list the possibilities of the name of the blurry little girl who stood before her.  
__'What's my name, Mummy?'  
__'I- I- can't, M-'  
__'What's my name, Mummy?' The little girl's voice became louder and louder and more overwhelming in repetition. A deeper, richer tone began to combine with the little girl's as Alex started heaving with tears.  
__'What's her name, Alex? What's wrong with Gene, Alex?'  
__'I know that voice. You're the man from the radio! Who are you?' Alex asked frantically, looking around in frustration.  
__'What's her name, Alex? What's wrong with Gene, Alex?' The voices pounding in her ears were driving with increasing volume until Alex screamed, eyes flying open as a loud bang erupted from her right.  
__'I can't remember! I don't know! I can't! I can-'_

'Bolly!' The door to Alex's bedroom had been wrenched open to reveal Gene standing in the doorway, looking dishevelled from sleep. Alex was sat bolt upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed heavily.  
'I can't remember, Gene!' She continued to look straight ahead of her, trying to place where the little girl had stood. Gene, shocked at the state of her, went to her bed, sitting down next to her.  
'What, Bolly?' Concern rattled through his voice as he placed his arms around her, cradling her in comfort against her distress.  
'She was there- my, my daughter, Gene.' Alex heaved another heavy sob, burying her head into Gene's warm chest. 'I can't remember anymore, I've forgotten-'  
'No you 'aven't.' He rested his chin on her head, reassuring her with gentle strokes on her back. 'You 'aven't forgotten, Bolls.'  
'I have, Gene, I have. I've been here so long...' Alex whispered. Gene remained silent as she began to calm down after a few minutes of quiet recomposure. She breathed in heavily, his scent filling her lungs and giving her reassurance, and emerged from his warm embrace. She smiled tearily up at him.  
'Sorry,' she said. 'Had a rough night.'  
'Aye, me an' all, Bolls. Must 'ave bin the stupendous amounts of alcohol we 'ad last night.' Gene looked at Alex, noticing yesterday's makeup smeared lightly around her eyes and her messy, matted hair, before standing up.  
'Come on then. Get yer arse into gear and clean yerself up, yer daft cow. We 'ave ter get ter work, as much as I 'ate to say it.' Gene, with one final look at her, left Alex alone in her room. She sat on the bed, dazed and confused at her earlier vision. Sighing, she got up off the bed and exited the room, heading past Gene towards the shower.  
'Help yourself to anything from the fridge if you're feeling a bit peckish,' she said to Gene.  
'Don't worry, Bolls. Already 'ave,' he replied, mouth stuffed full. 'What is this french stuff?'  
'Pain au chocolat,' she replied with a French accent. Gene raised his eyebrows in question. 'Or, to you mere mortal, bread with chocolate.' She flashed a smile and continued through to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in as Gene finished his breakfast with a grin.  
After her refreshing shower, Alex climbed out to gather her towel around her; she then realised that she had left her dressing gown on the sofa in the living room. She also remembered that Gene was still in the living room: she could only begin to imagine the things he'd potentially say to her in her current state of attire. Pulling the towel even tighter around herself, she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out gingerly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the living room. Gene, still tired from the night before, lounged lazily on the sofa before realising Alex's presence was now in the room.  
'Come on Bolly, move yer-' He stopped mid sentence as he turned to look at her: dripping wet and virtually naked, Alex smiled, butterflies of nervousness filling her stomach. Gene inhaled heavily, electricity surging through his body before channelling south. He cleared his throat.  
'Sorry, I need my dressing gown.' Alex quickly swept past him, going to collect the garment from the back of the sofa where she had thrown it the night before. Water trickled from Alex's hair and ran down her neck towards her cleavage: Gene followed the drops with his eyes intensely as she leaned onto the sofa. Gene gulped as she turned to go.  
'Sorry,' she said with an apologetic smile. Gene stared at her as a glint of mischievousness flashed across her eyes and played upon her smile. 'I need to get ready.' She threw the dressing gown over her shoulder and turned again towards the bathroom, smiling to herself as Gene cleared his throat again.  
'Watch out, Bolls. Walk into C.I.D like tha' and yer'll 'ave everyone randier than a four-balled tomcat.' Hearing her laugh, Gene confirmed that she had left the room and returned to thinking of Maggie Thatcher to try and urge away his sexual arousal at seeing Alex so very nearly naked.  
After twenty minutes of getting dressed, blowdrying, hairspraying and applying make-up, Alex emerged in a pair of tight high waisted skinny jeans and a black and blue stripy top with her white leather jacket.  
'White leather jacket, Bolly? Been a while since this ruddy atrocity graced my vision.' She looked gorgeous in it.  
'Yes, well I couldn't find my normal jacket, but instead this was hanging up so I thought I'd dig it out for once.' She held the corner of the jacket and flipped it up, revealing a faint red stain. 'It's been a while, I don't think I've worn it since-'  
'Yeah, I know.' Gene seemed to swiftly divert the subject. 'Come on then, let's go.'  
Alex locked the door and both her and Gene went downstairs, greeting Luigi who was already up and preparing the restaurant for the customers who would inevitably dine there later in the day.  
'Good-a morning, Signorina Drake, Signor Hunt.' Luigi smirked playfully, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 'You did-a have a good evening?'  
'Yes, we very much did so, thanks to yer shitty 'ouse wine bollocks. Gets yer pissed real quick, doesn't give yer the time to dwell and appreciate how it tastes like mouldy grapes marinaded in cat's piss.' Gene stalked out of the door, leaving Alex to apologise for his rude behaviour and console Luigi over his house wine. She eventually followed Gene out, and got into the Quattro. They sped off and arrived at C.I.D seven minutes later.  
'Mornin, Ma'am,' Shaz said cheerfully as Alex and Gene walked in. 'Mornin' Guv.' Gene strode into his office, slamming the door behind him. Ray and Chris, standing casually next to Ray's desk, gave each other a smirk as they looked towards Alex and then to Gene's office. Chris raised his eyebrows.  
'Hello, Shaz. How are things?' Alex smiled and then looked across to Chris, who was continuing to chat to Ray across the room.  
'Oh, you know, so-so. Chris is still bein' all funny like, can't figure 'im out for the life o' me. Oh well. Boys will be boys, eh?' Shaz smiled and went to her desk, on top of which lay a mountain of paperwork.  
'Mornin', Boss,' Chris and Ray greeted Alex. She raised her head and smiled in acknowledgement of them and went to sit behind her desk, where paperwork from their previous case met her disappointedly.  
After a few hours of trawling through the files and folders strewn over the office, the sharp, piercing ring of Alex's telephone resounded through the office.  
'D.I Alex Drake,' she answered.  
'Yes, hello Ma'am.' Viv greeted her cheerfully, as per usual. 'We have somebody down here, she's in quite a state.'  
'Right, okay. Give me a brief summary.'  
'Rape and attempted stabbing.' Viv's tone of voice changed suddenly.  
'Ah. I'll be down now. Thank you, Viv.'  
'No problem, Ma'am.' Alex placed the telephone down and began to head out of the office.  
'D.I Bolly Knickers!' Gene barked from his office. 'Office, now!'  
She turned on her heel with exasperation and walked into his office.  
'Yes, Guv?'  
'Give me the low down.' Gene leant back in his chair, placing his feet upon the desktop.  
'There is no low to down,' Alex replied, 'apart from a woman downstairs who's been raped and nearly stabbed. I'm about to go and see her.'  
'Fandabbydozy.' Gene got up and strode out of his office, Alex following suit quickly after him. As they reached Viv's desk, they were met by a woman covered in bruises and blood.  
'Jesus.' Gene cringed at the sight of her. Her eyes were swollen and of a deep blue and purple hue, and a bloody slash dominated the right side of her face. Her brown hair was matted with blood, as were her clothes. She sat, sobbing, in the waiting area, Viv next to her, comfortingly placing his arm around her. Gene stood back as Alex went over and knelt by the woman, placing a hand on her knee.  
'Hello. I'm D.I Alex Drake. Obviously you've been through some trauma; let me take you into the office.' Alex smiled at the woman assuringly, and she stood up along with Alex. Gene trailed behind as Alex led the woman into the office. Alex pulled the chair from behind her desk and offered it to the battered woman, who accepted it gratefully.  
'Would you like a drink?' Alex asked.  
'Coffee. Milk. Two sugars. Please,' the woman whispered.  
'Of course. I'll be right back.' Alex turned and headed into the kitchen.  
'Fancy a garibaldi, love?' Gene appeared from his office with a plate of biscuits. He took one and stuffed it into his mouth.  
'Yeah. Thanks.' The woman shyly took a biscuit from a plate, nibbling the corners. Alex reappeared, holding a steaming mug of coffee.  
'Here you are,' she said softly, handing the woman the mug. 'Just take some time to calm down, and then, when you're ready, we'll take you into the interview room to have a chat.'  
'Thank you,' the woman said. Placing her garibaldi on Alex's desk, the woman took a sip of the coffee.  
'Can I just take your name?' Alex asked gently, getting her notepad and a pen.  
'Maxine Palter-Spence.' Alex dropped her pen in shock.  
'What, sorry? I mean, can you- erm, sorry. Can you repeat that?'  
'Maxine Palter-Spence.'  
'Yes, thank you Maxine. I'll leave you to enjoy your coffee.' Alex quickly stood up and ran to the toilets. She crashed through the door, heaving in heavy breaths as she placed her hands on the sinks to support her.  
'Maxine Palter-Spence?' she asked herself.  
_Two little girls ran up to Maxine, who was crouching down and holding her arms out to them.  
_'It can't be.' Alex ran the tap and lightly splashed her face with water.  
_The little girl with the blonde hair was overwhelmed in Maxine's embrace, while the other little girl stood watching, a grin etched onto her face.  
_'Sophia.' Alex reminisced as she envisaged her best friend from her childhood hugging her mother tightly. Alex's memories jumped forward.  
_The two little girls were sitting in their maths lesson. The headteacher came in.  
__'Sophia Palter-Spence?'  
__The little girl nodded.  
__'I need to speak to you.'  
__The little girl rose from her desk, looking at the other girl.  
_Alex remembered the look of panic that flashed across Sophia's eyes as she left the room with the headteacher.

'She was murdered.' Alex's eyes widened in realisation. 'Maxine was murdered.' She slammed the door of the toilet with a frustrated shout and ran her hands through her hair. She decided to return to C.I.D, where Maxine had finished her coffee and Gene had helped himself to the last of the garibaldis. Alex walked over to him, speaking into his ear.  
'Guv. Can I have a word? Now?'  
Gene looked perplexed as Alex headed into his office; he followed. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Alex.  
'What's wrong, then, Bolly Knickers?' he asked.  
'Maxine. It's- it's Maxine. Something's going to happen to her.' Alex stared into Gene's eyes before tearing them away, losing herself in deep thought. 'I remember, it was in September-'  
'What on earth are you rantin' about, yer daft tart?'  
Alex sat on Gene's desk, her fingers massaging the temples on her head as through to encourage recollection. She opened her eyes from her thoughts as she remembered the date she was after. 'September the 12th, 1983. I know it's a long way off at the moment I mean, it's only March - but Maxine Palter-Spence was raped in March...and then she was raped again and murdered on the 12th of September...Also, if my memory serves me correctly, she had overdosed on drugs as well-'  
'Yeah, and Gene Hunt will start exercisin' and we'll all be travellin' in UFOs,' Gene said snidely.  
'Trust me Guv, thi-'  
'So, you can predict the future now then, Bolls? Why didn't yer say so, we might 'ave actually solved crimes easier 'ad we been told of yer marvellous skills!' Gene slumped himself into his office chair and put his legs up on the table, crossing his arms expectantly as Alex stared at him.  
'Don't you see? Crime prevention!' Alex slammed her hands down on the desk as she leapt up, flustered and frustrated. 'I know it sounds ridiculous, but I remember it, crystal clear! We- we can...take measures to ensure crimes don't happen. We need things like...er, background information, CCTV-'  
'CCT-what? What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you today?' Gene asked in exasperation.  
'The woman who practically adopted me as a child after my parents were blown up is going to get murdered, and you're just sitting there on your arse like a ruddy great big lemon!' Alex angrily whipped past Gene to the door of his office, walked through and slammed it shut. Inhaling deeply, she was met by the stares of her colleagues in the department. She quietly cleared her throat and went over to Maxine.  
'Right, I'm going to take you to the interview room now, Maxine. D.C.I Hunt will join us in due course,' Alex informed Maxine, helping her up by the arm. She could sense that Maxine was tense. 'Just relax.' Alex gave her a reassuring smile.  
They slowly walked through to the interview room, where the lonely table standing in the centre of the room was radiating negativity. Alex helped Maxine into her chair, and proceeded to take her own. She clicked 'record' on the tape recorder.  
'This is D.I Alex Drake conducting an interview with Maxine Palter-Spence, on the 27th March,' Alex's voice rang clearly through the empty room. The bang of the door resonated loudly as Gene stormed in, throwing his chair out and sitting it in.  
'D.C.I Gene Hunt has entered the room and is now present at the interview,' Alex said, looking at him as he slouched slightly into his chair before proceeding. 'Maxine, please tell us the exact events which occurred.'  
'Well, I was working at the shop-'  
'The sweet shop on Barker's Road?' Alex asked. She had fond memories of Spence's Sweeties...  
'Erm, yes.' Maxine was taken aback.  
'Sorry. Please, continue.'  
'Anyway,' she went on, 'I was working the shop from ten o'clock yesterday morning, and everything seemed fine; we had normal customers in and business was as usual. It was at about five, when I was closing up for the day, when someone came in.' Maxine took a deep breath. 'It was my uncle, Tim. I was taking the money from the till, I needed to drop it off at the bank, but then Uncle Tim came behind the counter and asked if he could lend a hand. It was then that he drew out a knife and held it against my throat, telling me to put the money into his bag. I panicked, and I-'  
'It's okay. Calm down,' Alex comforted, putting her hand on Maxine's as her voice rose with fright. 'You're safe here.' Maxine blew out heavily.  
'I tried to knock the knife out of his hand, but then he punched me. I fell and I hit my head on the counter. All I can remember is him grabbing the till and pouring the money into his bag, and then...and then...he- he cut me.' She rolled up her sleeves and showed Alex and Gene the deep gashes on her arms. 'He told me to be quiet...not to scream...' Her breathing became fragmented as sobs began to emerge. 'Then he...then he...r-raped...' Maxine erupted into tears, heaving huge sobs. Alex and Gene stared in disbelief at the poor woman.  
'Did Tim rape you, Maxine?' Alex asked quietly.  
Maxine, still crying, nodded her head. 'Y-yes.'  
Alex closed her eyes in reluctant acceptance of what Maxine had confessed. 'Okay. Let me get you some water. D.I Alex Drake has paused the interview.' She hit the pause button on the tape recorder. 'Stay in here, Maxine, we'll be back in a minute.' Alex gestured Gene to leave the room with her. Once outside, Gene turned to her.  
'This is a nasty one, Bolls.' Gene loosened his tie and undid the first button on his shirt.  
'I know. I hadn't realised this had happened,' Alex said, reminiscing of her earlier years when Maxine looked after her.  
'Well, it bloody well 'as happened. Now, stop prancin' about like Mystic Meg with a psychic ball shoved up yer arse and get the poor woman some water,' Gene snapped. Alex, frustrated at Gene's lack of compassion, walked away, through the office and into the kitchen. She picked up a glass from the cupboard and began to fill it with water. The radio crackled and the same ominous voice that Alex had heard the previous evening filled her ears.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_Alex attempted to ignore and block the voice out of her head. She continued to fill the glass with water until it reached the rim.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_ The voice echoed the same phrase, sending shivers down Alex's spine. She walked up to the radio, speaking into it with a hushed tone.  
'Hello?'  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Who are you? What do you want?' She began to get frustrated with the repetitive monotonousness of the voice coming from the radio.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_'Nothing! He's fine, I assure-' Alex was cut off abruptly as a sharp, searing pain tore through the front of her head. She screamed in agony as the blistering pain suddenly blinded her vision.  
_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_Alex grabbed the kitchen counter with her free hand, steadying her weakening body. The intense throbbing in her head became more painful.  
'Noth- nothing...is wr-r-wrong...I...' Bright flashes of light appeared before Alex's eyes, burning her pupils with such pain she shut them tightly. Flickers of her daughter appeared, along with an unknown man, whose features were blurred. Suddenly, Gene's face appeared and swam menacingly in her vision, his voice drifting into the mix of blaring voices.  
_What's wrong with me, Alex?  
_'N-N-NOTHING!' Alex shrieked as her throat tightened, making it difficult to breathe. Spots of colour appeared before her eyes as her throat closed off completely, ceasing all supply of oxygen to her body. The voices grew deafeningly loud as Alex collapsed from the excruciating pain, making one last piercing scream as the glass she was holding shattered on the floor, her head hitting the counter as darkness consumed her.


	2. Cards and Stretchers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, unfortunately, own _Ashes to Ashes_ or any of the characters featured in _Ashes to Ashes._

I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read so far! It means the world to me. :) Here is the second chapter, there is some strong language and sexual innuendo, but who can resist a bit of banter between Gene and Alex ;) I hope you enjoy! I'm still in the process of writing Chapter 3 so I'll post that soon.x

**2. Stretchers and Cards**

'Ma'am? Ma'am!'  
Shaz screamed as she clattered into the kitchen, absorbing the sight of her D.I sprawled on the floor, glass splintered everywhere. A ruby pool was gathering around Alex's cut hand and her head.  
'What's up, Sha- oh, shit!' Chris was cut off by shock as he, too, took in the sight, along with Ray, who froze at the doorway.  
'Fuck. I'll get the Guv,' Ray shout as he sprinted out of the office. 'Guv! Guv!'  
'Chris, get the first aid kit!' Shaz bent over the still body on the floor, pressing her hand across Alex's paling face. 'She's freezin'. Chris! Where's the bloody first aid kit?'  
'It's 'ere, Shaz, it's 'ere.' Chris hastily handed Shaz the box, crouching alongside her. He bent his head over Alex's face, listening intently.  
'I can't hear her breathe. Oh shit, shit!' Chris stood up in a panic, running is hands through his hair.  
'Ma'am, can you hear me? Ma'am? Don't- come on!' Shaz threw her hands into Alex's chest, the body jolting violently under Shaz's efforts. The doors to C.I.D slammed as Gene and Ray bolted into the office.  
'What the bloody 'ell-' Gene, like the others, froze in shock; a second later, he pushed Shaz forcefully out of the way.  
'Fuck. Fuck, fuck!' Gene held Alex's head in his hands, putting his ears to her lips. Upon hearing no response, he laid her head down gently on the floor. Taking his hands away from her head, he saw the blood drenched onto his skin.  
'Get out! Give 'er some bloody air, it's like a ruddy wrestler's jockstrap in 'ere! Wait outside!' demanded Gene angrily. The three officers reluctantly left the kitchen, leaving Gene to tend to Alex's still, unresponsive body.  
'Don't yer dare leave me, Bolly,' Gene whispered harshly to her, 'I can't do this on my own.' Taking a deep breath, his fingers swiftly lifted the stripy top she was wearing.  
'Shit.' He began compressing his hands onto her chest. Despite the compromising circumstance in which he found himself, Gene had to fight viciously to retain any sexual, lustful thoughts he had about his D.I.  
'Come on, Bolly. I'm- not- lettin'- yer- lose- this!' he spat through his teeth, his efforts seemingly going to waste. She still lay still, the normally rosy colour of her cheeks now fading quickly to an ashen grey.  
'Sorry, Bolly, but I'm gon'ta have ter do this.' He bent over her body, gently cradling her head in his hands, carefully avoiding the blood-matted area of her hair. Again inhaling deeply, he leant in, their faces merely centimetres apart. He gently placed his lips onto hers, desperately trying to compose himself as he blew a gush of air into Alex. Electricity shot through his body, his lips tingling, as he closed his eyes in despair, trying to return the life to his D.I, still motionless in his arms.  
'Don't give up on me now, Bolly Kecks,' he whispered quietly as their lips touched again. He pushed the air from his lungs violently, hopelessness beginning to flood Gene's mind as he channelled the air through his mouth.  
'Don't do this, Bolly. Come on, Drakey,' he said loudly in frustration, going in for a third breath. As his placed his mouth onto hers and blew air into her lungs, he heard a violent gasp. Relief swept over Gene as Alex desperately heaved and gulped in huge breaths of air. Eyes still closed, Gene panicked; their lips were still pressed together. He was, in essence, still kissing her.  
Alex hadn't moved from her position. Gene slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to meet Alex's rich, brown ones: they were glistening with tears.  
'Gene.' His arms still around her, Gene pulled Alex into a warm embrace, cradling her as she regulated her breathing.  
'Yer silly cow. Yer 'ad me worried for a minute there, Bolly.' She gave a sigh of relief, relaxing into his strong arms. He pulled out of the embrace slightly to look at her: she was sullen and pale, and clearly quite dazed about the events that had just happened. As he took her back into his arms, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. The tender and out-of character gesture Gene made spread goosebumps around Alex's body, causing her to shiver with warmth.  
'Come on, we should get yer sorted out.' He slowly stood up, Alex weakly following. Her hand was covered in blood, still pouring out of the wounds where shards of glass were lodged into her skin. As she stood, her body swayed dangerously. She exhaled in pain as she placed her other hand onto her head, wincing as she found the spot where her head had hit the counter. When she withdrew her hand, it was covered in blood. Her eyes began to flutter violently; Gene caught her as she was about to topple over.  
'Shit,' Gene breathed. 'I'm takin' you to the 'ospital.' He swept Alex up into his arms and walked through to the office, where they were met by the other officers, eager to hear of Alex's well-being.  
'Ma'am?'  
'Are you alright, Boss?  
'What happened?'  
Gene continued to walk through the office, ignoring everyone's demands of Alex's health. As he reached the doors leading out of the office, he turned towards his colleagues.  
'I expect everybody to continue workin' on this new case. Ray, finish the interview with Maxine. Notes are on Alex's desk.' He gave a harsh nod of the head. With his commands heard, he kicked open the door and left C.I.D with Alex, still drifting dangerously in and out of consciousness, cradled in his arms. They reached the Quattro and Gene swiftly manoeuvred one of his arms from under Alex's body to open the door. He gently slipped her in to the passenger seat, leaning over her and doing up the seatbelt.  
'Seatbelt...?' Alex drearily asked.  
'Safe measures,' Gene grunted. He looked up at Alex, whose eyes were fluttering wildly again as she tried to maintain consciousness. She leant her head back on the headrest, grimacing with pain; she then bent her head forward to relieve the pressure. Gene noticed the blood stain she had left on the fabric.  
'Shit,' Gene exclaimed with a mutter of annoyance, 'Yer losin' more blood than a housewife on oestrogen.' Alex gave a small smile before her body slumped and her eyes closed.  
Gene panicked. He shut the door quickly yet gently as he raced to the other side of the car. He leapt in, started the engine and sped off, billows of smoke erupting from the tyres. As he was haphazardly weaving through the streets of London, he repeatedly checked Alex and her state of health.  
_Fuck, she looks ill.  
_He couldn't help but feel desperate as she sat slumped and motionless in the passenger seat. Genuine fear swept through Gene's body. He longed for the rosy flush of her cheeks, now stone grey and hollow. He missed the flashing glint of her warm, brown eyes, the glint he became so familiar with that sent his heart whirling. He longed for the sound of her voice: her smooth, sultry tones combined with a luxurious, well-pronounced timbre that made him shiver whenever she spoke.  
He missed her.  
In under 10 minutes, they screeched into the A&E car park. Barely pulling up the handbrake, Gene had jumped out.  
'Somebody get me some bloody 'elp!' he bellowed. A cluster of doctors and nurses ran into the hospital, alarmed and panicked at Gene's desperation. Within seconds, a stretcher was frantically pushed up to the car, where Gene had opened the door and was getting Alex out. At this point, she was completely unconscious, her hand and head still bleeding heavily. Gene hastily untangled the seatbelt from Alex, freeing her body into his arms.  
'I don't know what 'appened, but she just collapsed and 'it 'er 'ead,' Gene told the the doctors. They nodded in confirmation. He swept her out of the car and placed her on the stretcher, the doctors then quickly rolling her away, Gene following close behind. His heart pounded in his chest as Alex lay seemingly peaceful on the stretcher, surrounded by the bustling panic of the doctors and nurses. She was wheeled into a private room and was then connected up with wires leading to machines and pumps. Gene was terrified at his underestimation of the situation: it was worse than he had initially thought.  
Once she had been hooked up to the various machines lining the back wall of the room, the doctors began examining her. Gene, feeling powerless, paced in the corridor outside, occasionally glancing in to check on Alex. The doctors were removing the shards of glass from her hand. He grimaced, looking away from the bloody mess. As he looked in again, he observed more doctors entering the room, going to examine Alex's head. Slipping on latex gloves, they gently bent her head forward; they exchanged a worried glance. They picked up the gauze and bandages on the side and they cleaned the wound on her head. As they worked hastily, Gene sat on the seat next to the door, waiting for them to finish: he was waiting for her.

_A loud beeping pierced Alex's ears.  
__'Alex...losing...blood...pressure...dropping...bullet...'  
__Fragmented speech drifted into Alex's head as she tried to fathom the world around her. She was consumed in complete darkness, her arms and legs heavily weighted. She tried to speak; nothing came out.  
__'Alex...surgeon...trying...bullet...' The man's voice echoed as she tried to make sense of his speech.  
__A cold draught swept over her body as someone else entered the room.  
__'Operation...unsuccessful...shards...lodged...'  
__As she heard these words, she could feel a sorrowful sob cresting in the pit of her stomach. An overwhelming sickness swamped her as she lay, completely paralysed in her bed.  
__'Well...attempt...again!'  
__She couldn't place where she had heard the angry male voice before as he discussed with his colleagues.  
__'Molly...can't...yet.'  
__'Is...okay?' Alex's attention sparked as she recognised the voice of the little girl.  
__'We...know.' Small footsteps sounded and faded.  
__'What...do?'  
__'Leave...try...soon.'  
__She heard a slam of the door.  
__She was alone.  
__Suddenly, from her darkness, an unfamiliar sound began to ring beside her. Alex, after a few seconds of listening to the sound, realised that it was her mobile phone. 2008.  
__Was she home?  
__Before she could begin to comprehend where she was, there was a deafening crackling sound as the radio switched on. From the darkness, speckles of light twinkled, growing and expanding until the blinding light overwhelmed her. As it began to fade away slowly, the mobile phone ceased its ringing and the sounds of the radio floated through her head.  
__'And that was David Bowie, with 'Ashes to Ashes'. We're happy, and we hope you're happy too, Alex.'  
__Alex, in alarm, focused what attention she could on the familiar voice of the radio.  
__'Now, especially for you, Alex, here's Frankie Goes to Hollywood, with 'Relax'.'  
__As the music wafted through her, she fought viciously with the impulse to relax. She fought to maintain some form of consciousness; she needed to remain aware of her surroundings.  
__'Relax, don't do it...'  
__No. No. No. No. No.  
__'Relax, don't do it...'  
__No. No. No. No. No.  
__Still paralysed, Alex helplessly lost herself in her world of darkness. Apart from the music, there was nothing. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say to help herself.  
__The song drew to a close.  
__'And that was Frankie Goes to Hollywood. We hope you listeners at home aren't too 'Relax'-ed just yet, because we're about to play the number one single this week!'  
__July 2008. She remembered that some Dizzy Rascal man was number one: Molly had been listening to it constantly.  
__'And, for the second week in a row, the UK's number one single for the 27t__h__ March is...'  
__Dizzy Rascal, Alex thought expectantly.  
__'...Duran Duran, with 'Is There Something I Should Know'!'  
__What?  
__27__th__ March?  
__Duran Duran?  
__Alex's thoughts tumbled into a mess as she realised. She wasn't home._

_She was back in 1983._

_'Please, please tell me now...'  
__No.  
__'...is there something I should know?'  
__Anger flooded Alex's still body. The sorrow that had crested in her stomach spread through her limbs, sending viciously piercing wrath through her body as her hopes of seeing her beloved daughter again were crushed.  
__Suddenly, the door flung open with a loud bang._

Gene entered urgently after being told he could see her. He stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on her. She lay, so blissfully still, that he wouldn't have been able to tell that she had collapsed and hit her head. He noticed flickers of distress occasionally passing through her otherwise peaceful expression. Her soft lips were curved into a natural smile, the cupid's bow accentuating the delicate expressions she would make. Her cheeks, smooth yet lacking their usual rosiness, were marked lightly with the placement of her dimples that would show ever so slightly whenever she smiled or laughed. Her eyes, although shut, were framed with long lashes; lashes which seemed to guard her deepest insecurities from him, insecurities he wished he could see. Even now, pale and sullen, Alex was beautiful.  
'Bolly,' he whispered under his breath. He walked towards the bed, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it heavily. The radio, placed on the bedside cabinet, was playing gently to her, almost in comfort. Her left hand lay bandaged on her bed next to her sleeping body. He tenderly picked it up and enclosed her hand with both of his.  
'Yer daft tart.' Gene smiled slightly as his eyes drew back to her face. He couldn't bear the thought of her being trapped in the hospital, without him there. He bent his head down, deep in thought. A small intake of breath was audible as Alex slowly began to awake.  
'Gene...' she whispered softly. Gene's head shot up immediately as he heard her voice.  
'Bolls,' he said in relief. 'Sorry, got a bit lost in thought. Unfamiliar territory.'  
She smiled, her eyes blinking as they adjusted to the bright light of the room. Molly was nowhere to be seen. With no premeditated warning, Alex heaved a big sigh as tears began to roll down her face in grief. Gene said nothing as he enveloped her in his strong arms, consuming her fragrance that fired sparks in his body. Alex, weak from her endeavours, allowed him to cocoon around her, a waft of safety and security surrounding her as he placed his chin lightly on top of her head. She winced slightly, sucking air through her teeth as he repositioned his head.  
'Sorry.' Their embrace lasted for a few minutes, both reluctant to let go of the other. Gene finally moved away, his hand still holding her bandaged one.  
'I'd better be goin'. Need ter get back ter C.I.D to maintain some ruddy order.' Gene looked at her with an apologetic smile. 'You need ter sort yerself out and get better ASAP to 'andle this bastard case. Plus, yer on shitloads of painkillers, so there's no tellin' what yer'll do.' He stood up, hands still linked.  
'Thank you,' Alex whispered with a sleepy smile. Nodding his head, Gene bent over her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, butterflies erupting in Alex's stomach. Gene's senses were alight as he pulled away.  
'Get some sleep, yer silly cow.' Gene looked meaningfully at her as he turned away, smiling as he registered the increased pace of her heart monitor.

Alex lay alone in her hospital room, staring blankly ahead of her after waking from hours of restless sleep. Her eyes felt heavy as she blinked. The radio was still playing gently. Her thoughts ran blank, leaving only Molly focused in her post-traumatic grief. She felt empty, apart from the lingering warmth that remained in the centre of her forehead where Gene had tenderly placed his lips. Her heart had flipped and began racing: she prayed that the heart monitor hadn't alerted Gene to the sudden pounding in her chest. She smiled lightly, closing her eyes and inhaling calmly as she began to steady herself. The bandages on her head were beginning to cause some discomfort, and a faint throbbing pain returned. She placed her bandage-free hand on the back of her head where she had hit it on the counter, grimacing in pain as she found the sensitive spot. She drew her hand away, placing it, instead, on her forehead, flushing as a warmth spread through her body. As she sighed, a searing pain ripped through the front of her head again. A flickering image hazily appeared on the screen of her heart monitor.  
_'Operation...unsuccessful...shards...lodged...'  
_The image and voice startled her as she turned towards the screen, showing a faint outline of a man bending over her perspective.  
'Hello?'  
A muffled mumbling echoed through her head as the man attempted to talk to her.  
_'Operation...unsuccessful...shards...lodged...'  
_'No, you have to help me, please,' she breathed in exasperation, sitting up. 'Please!'  
_'Operation...unsuccessful...shards...lodged...'  
_'Y-you couldn't get the bullet out? I- I thought you ha- had...' she tried to speak through the pain.  
_'...shards...lodged...'  
_'There are still shards? W- well, y- you can sort it ou- out, c-can't you?'  
The image flared and darkened, returning to her pulse as a nurse entered the room.  
'Help me, please,' Alex said, pleading with closed eyes.  
'What d'ya want, me love?' the nurse said as she bustled over to Alex. She opened her eyes.  
'Oh, sorry, not you, I was speaking to my...surgeon...' She looked at the screen, expecting to see the mysterious man, but there was nothing apart from the cascading lines and the faint beep of her heart beat being monitored.  
'Ya don't have a surgeon, love. Ya just had a good ol' doctor, he fixed up ya stitches when ya were out cold.' The nurse smiled warmly. 'Is it alright if I just undo ya dressin'?'  
'Yes, yes.' Alex fell back into her daze as the nurse gently started to unravel the bandages on Alex hand.  
'Ya hand is lookin' much better, dear.' The nurse looked up at Alex, who said nothing in reply.  
'Let me just look at ya head. Sit up for me...lovely.' Alex had bent forward slightly in her bed, allowing the nurse to carefully begin unwrapping the bandages around her head.  
'Oof, still looks a bit nasty, but should heal nicely, my love. I'll leave it off now, needs some air.' Alex breathed in relief as the air hit her head, easing her previous discomfort.  
'Right, you're lookin' a bit more peachy now, love, so I'd better let ya visitors in, eh?' The nurse grinned as she exited. A few seconds later, Shaz, Chris and Ray entered the room. Alex felt a smile spread across her face as Shaz ran over to the bed, a bouquet of orange and white roses clutched to her chest.  
'Ma'am!' Shaz smiled as Alex sat up slowly, pain throbbing in her body.  
'Hello, Shaz,' Alex said, as Shaz bent down to kiss her cheek. She gasped, looking at the beautiful flowers Shaz had brought. 'Are these for me?' she asked, raising her eyebrows cheekily.  
'Nah, they're for Ray's mum...' Chris ventured. He received a punch on the shoulder from Ray.  
'Of course they're for you!' Shaz said smiling. 'Let me find you a vase, can't have these droopin' already.' She smiled as she left the room in search of a vase. Chris and Ray approached her.  
'So glad yer alrigh', Boss. We were all dead worried about yer,' Chris said.  
'Yeah, the Guv's gone totally ape shit without yer,' Ray said. Alex smiled. 'We need yer back on yer feet as soon as to solve this ruddy Maxine thing.'  
'Oh, shit,' Alex mumbled as she remembered Maxine. She began to pull back the covers of her bed. 'I need to get to work-'  
'Oh, no yer don't!' Ray pushed her shoulders firmly, causing her to slump back down in her bed. 'Yer not goin' anywhere 'til yer better. Guv's orders.'  
'Yeah, the Guv sent us 'ere just to check up on yer.' Ray nudged Chris' ribs. 'And, er, we wanted to see yer as well.' He grinned a gormless smile.  
'Thank you,' Alex said with a sleepy smirk. Shaz came back into the room, clutching three vases.  
'I didn't know which one ya wanted, Ma'am, so I got three different ones.' Shaz grinned as she placed them on the bedside counter.  
Alex laughed lightly as she said, 'I've got more glass than a kitchen cupboard now, Shaz. Thank you.' She observed each vase. 'I'll have the middle one.' She weakly pointed at the rectangular vase.  
'Right, okay. Let me just get some water...' Shaz absent-mindedly wandered over to the sink and filled the vase halfway with fresh water, placing the bouquet in and arranging it.  
'We got ya' card as well,' Shaz said cheerfully as she bent over the sink. Chris, realising what Shaz had said, removed the card from the inside pocket of his leather jacket.  
'Got the 'ole of C.I.D ter sign it.' Chris seemed pleased at this achievement as he handed the card over to Alex, who slowly opened it. She grinned as she scanned over the scrawled messages and signatures; she laughed as she read Ray's message.

_'Alex. __Gorgeous, intelligent, kind, sweet, charming, witty, hilarious, friendly...well enough about ME! How are you? Only joking. Hope you're better soon, Ma'am. Ray.' _

She continued to sweep over the card, looking for only one name. His name was absent.  
'Chris, I'm ever so sorry to disappoint you, but not every one has signed this card.' Alex smirked up at him as he grabbed the card and scrutinised it, realising that she was right.  
'Oh, shit! Sorry, Boss, the Guv-' Ray nudged Chris sharply again, interrupting him.  
'The Guv said he'll be in later, Ma'am.' Shaz smiled as Ray and Chris smirked at each other.  
'Okay.' Alex smiled back at Shaz. 'Thank you ever so much for the flowers and the card. Tell everyone thank you as well.'  
'Of course, Ma'am. Well, we'd better be off. We're gonna pop down to Luigi's for a bite to eat, I hope you don't mind us leavin', Ma'am.' Shaz looked apologetic at leaving Alex alone again.  
'That's absolutely fine, Shaz. Have a lovely time.' Alex nodded once in acknowledgement. 'And, could you do me a favour? Just let Luigi know that I won't be at home tonight, so could you ask him to check the flat and lock it properly for me?'  
'Yes, Ma'am. I hope you feel better.' Shaz bent over, giving Alex a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
'Get better soon, Boss,' Chris said, following Shaz's gesture and kissing her on the cheek.  
'Yeah, we bloody need yer in C.I.D, it's turned completely dysfunctional...' Ray smirked, bending down to give Alex a gentle hug.  
'Ray, C.I.D has always been dysfunctional,' Alex laughed lightly. 'Keep working on that Maxine case as well. Look after her.'  
The three of them nodded, acknowledging Alex's sincerity as they let themselves out of the room. Once the door had shut, she heard the muffled voices of her colleagues talking to someone. It was the very someone whose name was absent from her card. Alex's heart leapt into her throat.  
Gene strode into her room, looking relaxed in his suit, of which his shirt was scruffily un-tucked and unbuttoned. He seemed breathless as he walked through the doorway, his shoulders heaving as he inhaled. _Had he rushed to get here?  
_'Well, if it isn't the Lady Bolls,' he said, placing his hands on his hips. His shoulders were broad and his arms were strong and muscular, immediately radiating a sense of security. 'Feelin' better from them drugs, then, Bolly?'  
'Wonderful, thank you, Gene.' She smiled, her eyes lingering on his face before surveying the rest of his body; her eyes settled on the protruding bulge in his trousers. She ran her tongue along her lip playfully.  
'So, Gene-Genie, is that your magical lamp in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?' Alex maintained a completely straight expression as Gene, slightly surprised by her smutty comment, stared at her.  
'As much as I'd like ter use my trusty lamp, Bolly Kecks, it's currently a bit rusty. Needs a good polishin'.' He raised his eyebrows as Alex bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter. He dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a Dairy Milk chocolate bar. 'Actually, I brought you this. 'Elps with yer blood sugar and all that other bollocks.' He handed it to her.  
'Mmm, my favourite. Thank you, Gene.' She smiled as she gratefully accepted his gift. She peeled off the wrapper and began to gently suck on the cubes of chocolate. As Gene observed, he couldn't help but become slightly aroused as he witnessed her cheeks hollow with every gentle motion. He cleared his throat in an attempt to appear nonchalant.  
'So, yer feelin' a bit better, then?'  
'Yes, much better.' Alex looked up from her chocolate bar to Gene.  
'Good, 'cause we need yer back as soon as possible. The Maxine Palter-Spence case has taken a nasty turn-'  
'What's happened?' Alex interrupted him, fear and concern etched upon her face.  
'Turns out Maxine knew more than she was lettin' on.' Gene pulled up the chair next to Alex's bed, resting his elbows on his knees. 'I 'ad a chat with 'er-'  
'What did you say?' Anger began to seep into Alex's voice as her worry grew over Maxine.  
'Well, I asked 'er about the rape allegation again. Then, she let slip that her boyfriend, Phillip someone, does drugs.'  
'Right. And...?'  
'The dealer? 'Er bastard rapist arse'ole uncle, Tim.'  
'Shit.' Alex frowned and then gasped at a sudden realisation. 'So, do you think that Tim needed the money to buy a new batch of drugs for dealing?'  
'Bingo. Only motive I can think of at the mo, Bolly.' Gene looked up at her. 'When yer get back, yer need ter start all your psychiatry-'  
'Psychol-'  
'- crap. Profiles, backgrounds, everythin' you can lay yer hands on about this grimy little bastard scum.'  
'Then we can question Maxine about her boyfriend and the drugs, and we can bring in this Phillip and Tim as well.'  
'Yep.' Gene exhaled heavily, running his hands through his hair. He looked up at Alex. 'C.I.D 'as just fallen ter shit without yer, Bolly.'  
'Yes, Ray said earlier.'  
'Yer my right 'and man, Bolls. Without the right 'and man, everythin' falls ter pieces. Everyone was a bit panicked when yer had yer...incident.'  
Alex panicked. She couldn't tell him the reason she had passed out, mainly due to the fact that it was completely illogical and incomprehensible.  
'Yeah...just had a really bad migraine.' She paused before continuing. 'Thank you. I mean, for bringing me here and looking after me.' Alex looked at him, sincerity reflecting in her eyes.  
'That's alrigh', Bolly. I couldn't exactly leave yer sprawled on the floor, could I?'  
Alex smiled warmly at him as she continued to eat her chocolate bar, causing Gene to avert his eyes to maintain his self-control. He fought the temptation to imagine her lips, soft and smooth, on his...  
'Oh, I got yer this.' He saved himself by remembering the card in his jacket pocket.  
'You didn't have to, Gene, not after everything you've done already.' She smiled as she tore the envelope open, revealing the card; there was a champagne bottle on the front with the cork popped, and the 'Congratulations!' written above it had been artistically altered to read 'Get Well Soon!'. She read it with butterflies in her stomach, her eyes gliding over his scrawled writing.

_'Alex,  
__Get better soon, you daft tart. I know you're posher than Maggie Thatcher's underwear collection, and you're a bit of a dozy mare, but we need you, Bolly.  
__Yours, Gene. x'_

She looked up at Gene with a smirk on her face. The heart monitor had increased slightly in speed.  
'I didn't know wha'ter say, Bolls.' He looked down.  
'You don't have to say anything,' she replied in a quiet voice. His eyes glanced up to her face, where he caught her delicate gaze. He was immersed in the deep, soulful depths of her eyes as she was in his. _I could look at you forever.  
_'So...how's the...er...how's yer 'and?' he asked awkwardly, breaking from their intense eye contact. He looked down at her hand, scarred from the shards of glass that had torn into her soft skin.  
'It's better, yeah, still hurts a bit though.'  
'And yer 'ead?' he asked, looking up at her again.  
'Hurts like a bitch,' she said with a slight smile.  
'Yer must 'ave given it a good bashin' on that counter, eh?' Gene smirked as Alex registered the sexual innuendo.  
'Yes, pretty hard. I'm aching quite a bit now, actually.' She raised her eyebrows, returning the mischievous grin.  
'Y'know, Bolly, I reckon those painkillers 'ave still got ter yer 'ead.' They both chuckled before looking at each other again, waves of nerves crashing over both of them as their gaze, once again, intensified. Pangs of want and desire rang through Alex as she bored into Gene's cobalt eyes. The usually rough bloke Alex had so often observed had surprised her with his tender, caring nature. It seemed almost alien to his character, yet in the same capacity, it felt completely natural. He'd gone into protection overdrive over the past couple of hours, and Alex couldn't help but want his protection permanently. His often stern, serious expression - although earlier replaced by the panicked look of concern - had relaxed by now, revealing a youthful vigour to his features; she had even witnessed a smile, a rare smile that blossomed on his face, lighting up his bright eyes, sending Alex into a daze that plagued her mind for the remainder of the time she was with him. Odd strands and wisps of his flaxen, blonde hair would fall into his eyes that he would get rid of by sweeping his hand casually through the ripples of gold lining his face. However, he would always look definitively masculine; the rough stubble on his chin would radiate a careless 'No-I-didn't-shave-this-morning' manner that, nevertheless, made him look authoritative and powerful, and the pout of his lips and the slight frowning of his eyebrows emanated determination and huge strength of character. So, how had she, Alex Drake, fallen for a man who was so impossibly her opposite?  
'Well, Bolly, it's gettin' late,' Gene said, blinking and looking down at her hand. He gently placed his on top, their fingers entwining lightly in mutual affection.  
'Yes, it is.' They were both reluctant for him to leave.  
'Any idea when yer'll be out?'  
'Tomorrow or the day after if necessary,' Alex replied. 'They just want me in for observation, so-'  
'Right, well just give us a bell when yer out.' His attempt at 'cool' didn't convince Alex.  
'Yes.' She looked at him again. 'Thank you.'  
'No problem, Bolly Knickers.' He returned her gaze as he stood up, placing her hand softly down on her stomach. 'Get some good kip. I'll see yer tomorrow.'  
'See you tomorrow, Gene.' She smiled warmly with sleepiness catching her voice. He hesitantly turned away, striding out of her room. The warm sense of security and peace of mind evaporated from the room, leaving Alex cold. She had no other alternative; she proceeded to drift into her sleepy world where only Gene swam constantly in her mind.


	3. Confessions and Lies

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I did, but I do not own _Ashes to Ashes _or any of the characters featured in _Ashes to Ashes._ However, Maxine, Tim, Phillip and Sophia are my own creations.

I just wanted to thank you all! It's only been a day or so since I posted the first chapter and already there are a lot of you reading, so I am truly grateful! Thank you for also reviewing, your comments are so encouraging, so thank you all. :) x  
_Just a little warning_: this chapter does contain sensitive issues and some strong language, so I'm very sorry if I cause offense.

**3. Confessions and Lies**

Gene was sat in his office, legs elevated on the desk as he swirled the amber liquid he had poured into his glass. It had been four days since Alex had collapsed and been rushed to hospital, and there had been no word from her since. He had gone in to see her on a couple of occasions, but she had always been asleep; he would sit beside her for a quarter of an hour or so, rambling quietly about the events occurring in C.I.D before kissing her lightly on the cheek and leaving her in peace. His growing concerns about her clouded his judgement every day, wondering whether he would make the right decisions without his Bolly there to help him. They were a team.  
They were a pair.  
There had been no revelatory leads on Maxine's case: they had been unsuccessful in tracking down Tim. However, they had visited Phillip and Maxine's flat. Well, 'visit' was an understatement to Gene: they had violently smashed the door down to find Phillip sprawled in his bed, swamped in a drug-induced daze with an unfamiliar girl in his bed. Gene had crashed into the room and stared Phillip down.  
'So, I see you 'ave a new lady-friend accompanyin' yer on yer trips, eh, Phillip?' Gene said sarcastically. His eyes drifted down Phillip's naked body and stopped on his nether-regions. 'I bet she was disappointed when she discovered yer ten inches was actually a telly, Phillip...' They had managed to pull them in for doing drugs that very morning.  
'Guv, Phillip and Natascha are in the cells.' Ray poked his head around the door. Gene sighed, and heaved his legs heavily off the table, reluctant to move from his comfortable position.  
'Right then, Raymondo. We'd better get started.' Gene stood up as Ray exited his office. Ray was about to walk out through the double doors until he froze, his jaw dropping slightly.  
'What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you, Ray?' Gene asked, still in his office. He looked up.  
The fellow workers around the office turned their heads in awe as the double doors dramatically swung open to reveal Alex, looking radiant and glowing. Her chestnut hair was swept elegantly into her familiar quiff and her rosy complexion had returned, highlighting her cheekbones. Her soft lips were stained with a rich red hue, setting off her gleaming teeth when she smiled. Her eyes were shining with life as she looked directly into Gene's office, where he stood, open-mouthed, at her unexpected arrival. He straightened himself up as Alex began to make her way over to his office, greeting her colleagues as she went. When she eventually reached Gene's office, she stepped in and walked over to him. She sighed with a smile as he remained shocked at her entrance.  
'Bleedin' 'ell, Bolls.' He looked at her intently, surveying her body. 'Yer back soon.'  
'Yes, they discharged me this morning.' She grinned.  
'Yeah, I know, but I was in with yer yesterday and yer looked worse for wear-'  
'You came yesterday?' she asked curiously. Her heart began to increase in pace as she went to shut the door.  
'Er...yeah, I just...er...Well, I came to check up on yer every now and then, make sure yer were alrigh', really,' he mumbled. Alex placed her bandaged hand on his arm.  
'Thank you.' She gazed at him sincerely, her brilliant and warm eyes driving into his.  
'Like I said, don' worry.' He looked down at her hand. 'I thought yer 'ad yer dressins off?'  
She withdrew her hand from his arm and her other hand protectively around the bandages. 'I did, but they put a clean dressing on just for work. It'll only be on for a few more days until the cuts have healed.'  
'Right...good...Yer never rang to let me know hows yer was gettin' on.'  
'I wanted my arrival to be a surprise for you, Gene. I know how much you love surprises.'  
'Yeah.' He recomposed himself as she looked at him, her eyes twinkling. His heart hammered in his chest as he picked up the files from his desk, opened the door and gestured for Alex to follow him.  
'We managed ter get a bit more on the case. We 'unted down Phillip and got to 'is flat. 'E was shackin' up with this other bird and they were both 'igh as fuckin' kites,' he informed her, walking down the corridor to the cells. He handed her the files.  
'Phillip Spence...hang on, he's married to Maxine?' Alex scanned the file quickly before swiftly opening the second one. 'Natascha Malicdova?'  
'Girl he was raggin', we assume.'  
They reached the cells, where Viv unlocked Phillip's door. Gene strode in and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
'Right. Yer comin' wi' me.' Gene dragged him outside of the cell, and Viv placed a pair of handcuffs on Phillip's wrists. Gene then proceeded to haul him into the interview room, where he slammed Phillip down on the chair. Alex took the chair opposite as Gene began to menacingly circle the table. Alex pressed the button on the tape recorder.  
'This is D.I Alex Drake and D.C.I Gene Hunt conducting an interview with Phillip Spence on the 31st March,' she spoke clearly. 'So, Mr. Spence. You were caught with the possession drugs this morning at nine a.m.' Phillip giggled to himself: Gene loomed closer. 'Can you please tell us what drugs you possessed at this time?'  
Phillip continued to laugh. 'No.'  
'Cocaine? Heroin?'  
Phillip shook his head in a childish manner. 'Not telling.'  
'Answer the woman! She's not gon'ta ask again! What drugs did yer 'ave?' Gene shouted over the shoulder of Phillip, who jumped violently at his piercingly loud voice.  
'Cocaine,' Phillip slurred dazily, grinning up at Alex. Gene angrily stomped in front of Phillip and punched him viciously, causing Phillip to tumble off the chair. Alex stood up in protest as Gene grabbed Phillip's shirt and slammed him into the wall.  
'Guv!'  
'Right, sunshine, you listen 'ere. Don' piss us abou' because my temper is as short as a vicar's erection, yer got me? Sit down, yer lard-arse.' Gene shoved him down on the seat again.  
'Interview paused.' Alex hit the pause button harshly. 'Guv? A word.' She stared at him, anger smouldering in her eyes. They both hastily left the room.  
'What the hell are you doing, Gene?' Alex asked. 'He's still high!'  
'Yeah. And?'  
'We can't interview him under these circumstances, it goes against proce-'  
'I don' give a bloody toss abou' procedure, Bolly. 'E's got somethin' to do with Tim and I want'a get a confession out of that bastard before my tea time, alrigh'?'  
'No, it's not alright.' Alex stepped closer to Gene, squaring up to his overwhelming presence. 'I say we let them cool off for a bit, and when they're a bit more...' She struggled to find the word. '...sober, then we can call them in again.'  
Gene looked at her, not willing to admit that she had made a sensible point.  
'Whatever, Bolls.' He turned away. 'Viv! I'm bringin' this bastard back!' Gene entered the interview room again, seizing Phillip by the collar and dragging him back down the corridor, leaving Alex, shaking her head and sighing with exasperation.  
When Gene had returned, he strode into his office, summoning Alex as he went.  
'Right,' he said, slapping the desk with his hands. 'Because someone wanted to abide to ruddy procedure, I suggest we use out time wisely to sort out this ruddy big mess.'  
'Well, we could get Maxine in again?' Alex asked.  
'No. It'd be too risky 'cause of ole' Bill and Ben in the cells.'  
'Oh, shit, yes. We could try hunting down Tim again?'  
'It's an option.' Gene mulled in his thoughts as Alex spoke.  
'Actually, where _is_ Maxine?' Alex asked, a slightly panicked expression etched on her face.  
'She's at home. Why?' Gene looked at her questioningly.  
'Hang on, you let her go?' Anger started to boil in Alex's voice. 'You let her _go_?'  
'Yes, Bolly, it's been four days since she came in. Wh-'  
'What on earth were you thinking? We have a rapist and robber on the loose and you let the bloody victim go without batting an eyelid! For all we know, he could be over at Maxine's right now beating the shit out of her!' Alex glared at Gene before swiftly spinning on her heel and dashing to the exit.  
'Shit,' Gene breathed under his breath. He grabbed his overcoat and hurried after her. Sprinting down the corridors, they eventually reached the Quattro that was parked outside. They were breathless as they darted, full speed, towards Maxine's flat. Gene slammed the brakes hard as they pulled up, Alex leaping out and running towards the building.  
'Which flat?' Alex cried as she bounded up the stairs.  
'1a! Up the stairs, first on your left!' he replied hastily, following her at lightning pace. When they reached the stairs, Gene observed that the temporary door they had put up earlier that very morning had been smashed down violently, leaving shards of wood strewn over the floor. From inside, they heard intense shouting and screaming. Gene was about to charge in, his gun in hand, before Alex placed a hand firmly on his chest.  
'Wait,' she whispered. 'We don't want to alert them inside.' Gene gave her a disapproving look as she went ahead of him, cautiously stepping over the broken door. Inside the flat, the floor was covered with more smashed debris.  
'Christ on a bike,' Gene muttered quietly, noticing the shattered, blood-stained glass of a broken mirror that precariously hung off the wall. They both went into the kitchen, surveying the area for damage: they saw that the knife drawer had been opened. Alex widened her eyes slightly, pointing at the mess of knives the drawer contained. The shouting and screaming increased.  
'And you, you stupid bitch, dobbed me off on the old bill!'  
'I didn't know what to do, I-'  
'You should have kept your fucking mouth shut!' The cracking sound of a slap echoed around the flat. Alex and Gene continued to search the flat, finding the living room door ajar: inside the room were two people, one of whom was Maxine. The other voice lowered in volume. 'I swear to God, if you so much as breathe a single word about this, I'll fucking take you by your scrawny little neck and ram you 'til kingdom come!'  
Gene, hearing all he needed to, kicked the door open, his gun pointed directly in the firing line of the man's shocked face. He clenched the knife that was at Maxine's throat, and then brought it in front of his body, pointing it in Gene's direction.  
'Well, well, well. I think we've found our bastard scum, Bolly,' Gene said, staring at the man. Alex stood beside Gene, nearing Maxine with her gun also pointed at the man. He dropped the knife: Alex kicked it away from him. Gene proceeded to tackle the man to the floor, cuffing him as Alex went over to Maxine, who was flooded with tears.  
'Shh, it's okay. You're safe.' Alex comforted Maxine, wrapping her arms around the woman as she shook with fright. As she breathed in, Alex caught the light floral perfume Maxine wore.  
_The little girl bounded over to Maxine, her arms wide open as they collided in a fierce, secure embrace.  
_The image flickered away as Gene dragged the man out of the flat and into the Quattro. He picked up the radio from his car.  
'Raymondo, do yer receive me? I need a panda, now, at Maxine's place. And, get uniform down 'ere to check the flat over.' He looked at the door. 'Tell 'em we need another new door.'  
Within a few minutes, the police car arrived. Gene shoved the man roughly into the car, slamming the door heavily as he strode over to Alex.  
'Maxine's in the Quattro.' Alex looked at Maxine, still pale with panic as blood trickled down her face. 'Did we get an ID on him?'  
'That, Bolly,' Gene growled, 'is Maxine's bastard uncle.'  
Alex closed her eyes and sighed with dismay. Uniformed officers began to swarm around Maxine's flat.  
'Right, we need to get back. We'll put Maxine in with Shaz for a bit, and then we'll have a chat with Tim,' Alex relayed to Gene as they walked over and got into the car. The police car pulled out, followed by Gene and Alex in the Quattro, leaving the uniformed officers to explore the flat.  
'It'll be okay,' Alex said, turning round to speak to Maxine. She extended her hand to her. 'You're safe now.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Right, you dozy twat,' Gene said harshly to Tim. 'If yer claimin' yer did nothin', why did yer run away and disappear after the attack happened?'  
'Weekend break, that's all.'  
'Well, how bloody coincidental!' Gene slammed his fists on the table before grabbing Tim by his collar. 'Look, sonny, yer got a lot o' evidence stackin' up against yer, and this is lookin' as suspicious as a nun doin' press-ups in a cucumber field!'  
'We found you at Maxine's house, threatening her with a knife.' Alex was sat in her chair, hands clasped together on the desk. She leant forward. 'You told her that if she breathed a single word, you would...' She flipped open a note-book. '...you would take her by her 'scrawny little neck' and you would 'ram her 'til kingdom come'. Why? What was so secretive that you would threaten her like this if she said anything?' Alex's voice rang bitterly through the room.  
Gene had tightened his grip on Tim, who was now struggling for breath. Gene rammed him into the wall, letting go as Tim fell to the floor. He began to kick him in the stomach, Tim convulsing violently. Picking him up, Gene forced him back into the chair. He bent over, his face merely inches from Tim's.  
'Yer 'ad a knife. Yer assaulted 'er.' Gene grimaced. 'Yer a sick bastard.'  
'I did nothing,' Tim said breathlessly. 'I just-'  
'Wanted to keep the robbery quiet?' Alex interjected. Tim's eyes shifted around the room.  
'Well, Mister, yer seem ter be deprivin' some poor village of its idiot,' Gene snarled. 'We know that yer a bit of a lad on the drugs scene. Are yer familiar with a certain Phillip Spence?'  
'Yeah. My niece's husband.'  
'Yes, indeed.' Alex looked at Tim. 'He was found high this morning with another woman in his bed.'  
'What? You mean, he's...having an affair?' Tim smiled in mock horror. Gene threw him off the chair, landing in a heap.  
'Listen 'ere, yer thick-witted tosser.' Gene loomed menacingly over Tim. 'I think yer needed money to get in a new batch of drugs fer the locals, so yer thought that yer niece was an easy target.'  
Tim lay in silence, his eyes flitting from him to Alex.  
'Guv,' Alex tried to interrupt, but Gene continued his rant.  
'She runs a bloody sweet shop, yer moron! It couldn't rake in more cash than a 'ooker even with 'er clothes _on_, yet yer thought that it could give yer enough money to get a new order!'  
'Guv!'  
'I thought she'd keep her trap shut!' Tim protested.  
'Well, she bloody well didn't!' Alex stood up suddenly, her voice and expression furious. 'You raped her as a threat to keep her quiet? What made you think that any sensible person would not report something like this?' Gene swiftly turned around at Alex's outburst, his face contorted with shock. Alex continued, regardless of her D.C.I.  
'You knew she was a vulnerable target, so you went and attacked her! She's been suffering from her straying husband, a drug-fuelled family and being virtually a single mother to her poor daughter. She's on the brink of becoming an emotional wreck. Did you _honestly_ think that she'd have the capacity to keep this whole thing a little secret when she's been through the shit-house?'  
Tears of fury began to well in her eyes as silence pierced the atmosphere. Gene stared at her, flabbergasted, as Alex inhaled heavily, her chest heaving up and down quickly. Tim remained still, bowing his head to the floor.  
'Did yer do it?' Gene asked, his face and stare hard. Tim looked from Gene to Alex, who was seething with anger. After a few seconds of silence, Tim began to speak.  
'Well. Can't deny it.' Tim inhaled sharply, closing his eyes in misery. Alex took a tearful breath before speaking in a furiously quiet voice.  
'Interview suspended.' Alex glared at Tim, a tear rolling down her cheek. She slammed the stop button on the tape recorder and stormed out of the room, swinging the door shut violently. Gene could hear the clatter of her heels as she walked quickly down the corridors as he looked at Tim.  
'Stay 'ere, Timothy,' he spat. 'Someone will come and get yer.' He heaved a heavy sigh and followed Alex outside.  
'Bolls!' he shouted down the corridor. As he neared the end of the corridor, he heard quiet sobs echoing from the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
'Bolly?' he asked tentatively.  
A muffled 'yes' came from the bathroom. Gene pushed the door open to reveal Alex leaning against the sinks, rolls of tissue falling from her hand. Her head was bowed to the floor; droplets of tears fell from her eyes, landing on the floor in small puddles.  
'I'm sorry,' she said, her head still down.  
'Don' be. 'E's a bastard fer what 'e did.' Gene walked over to her, all the time contemplating whether to place his hand on her shoulder. 'Don' cry.'  
Alex breathed in heavily, lifting her head. A trail of black mascara ran down her face. She swept it away, gently dabbing her face.  
'I know how it feels, to be alone.' She stared ahead of her; Gene leant himself against the sinks, mirroring Alex and looking down at the floor. 'When you're just wandering, and you don't know where you are or how you got there...it's so lonely.' She bit her lip, breathing in sharply. 'I know how she feels, I know what it's like to look after a child as a single mother, I know what it's like to have a cheating husband. I know, Gene.' She looked at him, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. 'I know.'  
'Come 'ere.' Gene turned to face Alex, his open arms beckoning her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back; she immediately relaxed as his arms enveloped her.  
'That man has no idea what he's done to her. No idea,' Alex said, muffled slightly from placing her head to his chest.  
'I know, Bolly. We'll nail 'im, good and proper,' Gene uttered.  
'She's so alone, Gene.' Her anguished whisper was filled with ambiguity.  
'She won' be.' Gene placed a light, tender kiss on her forehead, Alex sighing gently into his chest.  
Without warning, Shaz walked into the toilets and stopped as she saw Gene.  
'Guv! What're you doin'? This is a ladies' bathroom!'  
'Yes, W.P.C Granger,' Gene remarked sarcastically, 'but I'm a bit busy a' the mo.' He flicked his eyes down to Alex, still wrapped in his arms.  
'Oh.' Shaz realised. 'I'll...just go.' She swiftly turned around, giving one final concerned look to Gene and Alex. As Shaz exited, Alex raised her head a little and sniffled.  
'Yes, Guv. It might look a bit suspicious,' she said, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
'I don' bloody care, Bolly. I'm gon'ta sort out my D.I in whichever way I please, whether it be in a tart's bathroom or in 'er knickers.' Alex let out a teary laugh before Gene embraced her one last time, their arms binding them tightly together. He then let her go, his heart sinking as she left his caress. He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaving it there a split-second too long before averting his eyes and patting her gently.  
'Come on then, Bolls. We need ter bring this bastard down.'  
'Yes, Guv.' Alex smiled, straightening herself up and turning towards the mirror. She looked at herself for a few seconds, staring into the sorrowful reflection that revealed sadness and grief. She wiped her face, removing the smudges of makeup that had lightly marked her cheeks. Gene stood back, peering over her shoulder to also gain sight of the melancholy image of her. He felt nauseous: he despised the despair Alex bottled up and kept secret from him.  
She heaved a sigh and left the bathroom, leaving Gene to mull in his thoughts for a minute or two. Guilt began to seep back into his conscience, threatening to override his thoughts, but he abolished it by slamming his fist into the wall, following Alex hurriedly back to the office.

Alex was crouching by Maxine, who was seated at Alex's desk with a cup of coffee and some biscuits. Gene walked through the office, nodding at Alex, who seemed to have the situation under control. He strode into his office and slammed the door.  
'Sorry about him. This is a difficult case,' Alex said, placing her hand on Maxine's.  
'That's alright. He seems quite the bull in the china shop, doesn't he?' Maxine gave a little smile.  
'Yes, and this is him on a good day.' They both laughed. Shaz wondered over and stood beside Alex.  
'Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Palter-Spence?'  
'Please, call me Maxine. No, thank you. I'm fine,' she said in reply to Shaz's enquiry.  
'Anything you need, Ma'am?'  
'Ooh, I think some more biscuits should do the trick. Thank you, Shaz.' Alex grinned as Shaz nodded enthusiastically before exiting to the kitchen. There was a short pause before Alex spoke.  
'This may seem a very inappropriate time,' Alex began, 'and you may find this distressing. But, I need you to answer me this.'  
Maxine's face became one etched with panic and fear.  
'Were you aware of your husband taking drugs?'  
Maxine lowered her head in silence, before whispering a tearful 'Yes'.  
Shaz bustled over the with the biscuits, and sensing that it was a tense moment between the two women, left promptly.  
'Why didn't you tell us before?' Alex continued, handing a biscuit to Maxine.  
'I-I didn't think it w-was relevant.'  
'Well, we have reason to believe that your uncle, Tim, is a drug-dealer, and has been providing people with drugs. This may also include your husband.'  
'What?' Maxine raised her head, her face draining of colour. Her biscuit fell to the floor, smashing into hundreds of crumbs.  
'We haven't got enough evidence to fully support this but it looks extremely suspicious at the moment.' There was a small silence. Alex took from her desk the folder containing the files of Phillip and Natascha. She withdrew the photograph of Natascha.  
'Do you recognise this woman?'  
Maxine's eyes widened. 'Yes. That's my friend, Natascha Malicdova.'  
Alex took in a breath. 'Your husband was found high this morning in bed...with Natascha.' Alex bowed her head slightly and stood up as Maxine took the picture in her hands.  
'What, sorry?'  
'We believe your husband was having an affair with Natascha. I'm so, so sorry, I-'  
'Th-this isn't right. You've got it wr-wrong.' Maxine stood up to face Alex, her hands shaking violently. Alex said nothing, her eyes still averted from Maxine's intense glare.  
'No, no, no. We were supposed to be working things out. We have been separated for a month or so, we just needed some time...'  
'Come here.' Alex held her arms open to Maxine, who began to heave with sharp, heavy sobs. 'Let's go somewhere a bit quieter, okay?'  
Maxine said nothing in reply, still sobbing in Alex's arms as they went into the interview room. Alex sat Maxine down and pulled up a chair next to her.  
'I'm so, so sorry, Maxine. I thought it best that you should know.'  
'I know, th-thank you.' She sobbed again. 'He was going to rent another place out so he could get a bit of space from me and Sophia-'  
'Sophia? Your daughter?' Alex looked up Maxine.  
'Yes. She's been staying with one of her friends from school, Alex Price.'  
_The two little girls were clambering onto a bed, hitting each other with pillows. Feathers fell hazily around the room.  
_'She knew things weren't going well between her mummy and daddy, so I asked Evan White, her godfather, if she could stay for a while.'  
'Yes, yes,' Alex said in recognition, 'I remember.'  
Maxine looked blankly at Alex.  
'I mean, I remember Evan,' she said, saving herself. 'I met him a few years ago when we were working on some cases.'  
'Oh, right. He's got custody of little Alex now, after her parents died in that awful accident-'  
'It wasn't an accident,' Alex said bitterly. She was met by Maxine staring at her. 'We...erm...sorry. I was...er, friends with Caroline. Good friends. I-I was there. When it happened. We know who did it but he was released from prison that morning, and he got away.' Alex inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself as the vivid images of the Ford Escort exploding in front of her eyes flashed in the replay of her mind. Images of Arthur Layton haunted her thoughts again as she tried to divert the subject.  
'Sorry. Please, continue.' Alex felt awful for letting her guard down whilst talking to Maxine, who was evidently having more of a traumatic time than she was at the present moment.  
'So, Evan said that Sophia could stay round whilst me and Phillip tried to sort things out between us,' Maxine continued. 'But, I started getting really ill, you know, being sick in the morning, huge change of appetite. So, I decided to see the doctor.'  
Alex looked at Maxine, eyes widening as she continued to speak, her voice rising as the tears welling in her eyes threatened to topple over onto her face.  
'The doctor said that I was showing signs of...of pregnancy.' Maxine had begun to cry. 'But, I panicked, and told Phillip that I was pregnant. He got really, really angry, and then I realised that me and him hadn't...you know, had sex for three months at least. He thought I had found somebody else, but I hadn't, because it w-was...' Maxine broke down into a waterfall of tears, piercing sobs echoing throughout the room. Alex pulled her into another embrace, her arms wrapping around Maxine. She rubbed her hands slowly over her back in comfort.  
'You can tell me. You can trust me. But you must know that-'  
'I know, I know, you'll have to tell your D.C.I,' Maxine sobbed. 'I need to tell you, I can't do this anymore, Alex.' She inhaled a fragmented breath before speaking. 'Back in December, I was helping Uncle Tim to put up all the Christmas decorations to surprise Auntie Sue, who was really ill in hospital, and while we were putting up the decorations...' She paused, taking a big breath before whispering, 'H-he...raped me. The other day wasn't the f-first time.'  
Alex's mouth fell open. Her arms tightened around Maxine as the grief-stricken woman carried on speaking, her words becoming incomprehensible through her heightened sobbing. Alex said nothing; she couldn't.  
'And then, I-I confessed this to Phillip, and I t-told him I hadn't found anyone else, but h-he called me a l-liar, saying that I was making up e-excuses for being p-pregnant, and he started b-beating me, and then he told T-Tim, who also said I was a liar...' Maxine erupted into a fit of uncontrollable tears. Alex fought to keep back her own tears as her chest and stomach tightened with sorrow.  
'I'm so, so sorry,' she whispered in Maxine's ear. 'Shh, it's okay. You're safe here, now.' Alex cooed comforting words to her, all the while wondering what to tell Gene. As she quietened down, Maxine pulled out of Alex's embrace, mascara and eyeliner imprinted onto Maxine's face and Alex's blouse.  
'Oh, God, sorry,' Maxine said with a small smile, gesturing the shirt.  
'Not to worry.' Alex smiled.  
'Thank you, for, you know. Letting me talk to you.'  
'That's what I'm here for.' Alex rubbed Maxine's arm reassuringly.  
'I don't know what to do, about the baby.'  
'It's definitely...his?' Alex couldn't bear to speak Tim's name.  
'Yes.'  
'How many months along are you?' Alex asked, in confirmation.  
'Three months.'  
'Okay.' Alex paused. 'I can't make your decision for you about what you do, I can only give words of advice, Maxine.'  
'I know, I know. I'll have to think about it.'  
Alex shuffled closer, leaning in to talk to Maxine in a quiet, sincere voice.  
'I want you to know that I am always here if you ever need anything.'  
'Oh, God,' Maxine said, flapping her hands. 'You're making me well up again!'  
They both gave a small laugh.  
'Would you like to be left alone for a while? I need to go and chat to D.C.I Hunt anyway. I'll get you another coffee and some biscuits.' Alex stood up, going to leave the room.  
'Milk-'  
'- And two sugars.' Alex smiled as she left the room, closing the door shut behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Guv!' Alex ran swiftly into Gene's office. 'Are you free? I need to talk to you.'  
'No' really, Bolly. I'm only as busy as a one-legged Irish dancer, that's all.' Gene looked at her with a grimace on his face, paperwork strewn across his desk, a glass of scotch in one hand and a pen in the other. Alex faced him with confusion.  
'What's happened?'  
'Some-bloody-how, tha' bastard Tim managed to get a shittin' solicitor. I couldn't find yer, yer'd vanished off with yer new girlfriend, so I 'ad to take bloody Christopher into the interview room to nail Tim.'  
Alex looked at him expectantly. 'And...?'  
'I 'ad to let 'im go, Bolls,' Gene said in a quiet voice.  
'What?' Alex laughed in disbelief.  
'We 'ad to let Tim go.'  
'And, how on _earth _was that conclusion reached?' Alex was enraged.  
'Solicitor said that we had no evidence, Bol-'  
'Evidence?' Alex shouted. 'He wants _evidence_? How about the broken wreck of a woman who's currently sat in an interview room?'  
'D.I Drake, please calm yerself down-'  
'No, Guv, I won't bloody calm down!' Alex slammed her hands down on the desk, scowling with pain as her bandaged hand hit the desk. 'It's not usual of me to get angry, but right now, I am _extremely_ pissed off. How could you let this happen?'  
'D.I Drake-'  
'Don't you bloody 'D.I Drake' me, Gene,' Alex spat. 'Turns out that Tim's a bit of a serial rapist, Guv. It also turns out that Maxine is, in fact, three months pregnant with his bastard child!'  
'What?'  
'I just had a chat with Maxine, where she confessed that she is pregnant with Tim's child. He raped her this Christmas just gone, and she said that she had tried to tell Phillip but he accused her of finding someone else,' Alex continued, rage flushing to her cheeks.  
'Hmm, bi' funny 'ow she never mentioned this before, if yer ask me.'  
'Well, would _you_ be comfortable talking about these kinds of things in front of a pair of total strangers?'  
'Well, if it's relevant to the god-damn case, then yeah!' Gene retorted, standing up to face Alex head on.  
'Before you criticise someone, Guv, how about you walk a mile in their shoes, then-'  
'- Tha' way, when I criticise them, I'm a mile away an' I've got their shoes!' Gene interrupted. Alex's mouth fell in shock and disgust at Gene's throw-away rudeness.  
'I can't believe you. How could you even _begin_ to-'  
'How do yer know tha' she's not lyin' to yer, ey? 'Ow do yer know tha' she's not jus' sayin' this stuff to try and get 'im pu' away?' Gene's voice rose intimidatingly.  
'Why would she lie about something like this? You've seen her, Gene, you've seen the state she's in-'  
'Look, Bollinger Knickers, I think yer getting' a bit too emotionally involved in this case.'  
'Emotionally involved,' Alex repeated in a menacingly quiet voice. 'Emotionally involved? Sorry if I'm a bit concerned about the welfare of a rape victim,' she scoffed.  
'We 'ave no evidence that Tim did it-''We got a confession!' she cried. 'It's on the tape!'  
'Well, 'e...er, withdrew his confession. He was only doin' it ter get _you_ off 'is back!'  
'We're fucking _detectives_, Gene, we're _supposed_ to be on people's backs! That's our job!'  
'I know that's our job, Drake, bu' yer gettin' too wound up over this!' Gene strode over to Alex. 'Go home, Drake.'  
'What?'  
'Jus' get out. Yer still not righ' from yer accident. Yer not helpin' anybody.'  
'I'm helping Maxine, Guv,' Alex said in a softer voice.  
'Go home.'  
Nausea rose in Alex's stomach. 'You're really sending me home?'  
'Yes, Bolly.'  
Alex turned her face away, running her hands through her hair in vexation. 'Can I at least get some protection for Maxine?'  
'Yeah. You can take 'er 'ome and all. Nothin' bu' 'assle, the both of yer.'  
'Hassle?' Alex was merely centimetres from Gene's face. 'Wow, Gene. I never knew you could be so sensitive.' Tears of wrath welled in her eyes. Gene said nothing as Alex swivelled on her heel, slamming the door with such force that the blind ricocheted against it, falling from the pole and clattering onto the floor. He watched as she stormed out of C.I.D, jacket in hand, ignoring the shocked stares of the rest of the team before their looks turned to his office. He glared at them all, sending them swiftly back to work. After minutes of deliberation, Gene reached into his desk, pulling out the tape recorder they had used in Tim's interview. He extracted the tape, labelled 'Tim Richford'. He held it in his hands for a few moments before dropping it on the floor. He took a large swig of scotch. He exhaled deeply and, with a sigh of shame, stamped on the tape, smashing it to pieces.


	4. Wine and Blankets

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Ashes to Ashes _or any characters featured in _Ashes to Ashes_. (I totally wish I did, though.) I also do not own any of the lyrics used in this chapter.

Sorry it's been a while! Had a bit of a mental block. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please review, I really appreciate everyone's support so far! :) x (Plus, I hope this chapter is a bit easier to read with the line spacing!)

**4. Wine and Blankets**

'Are you sure it's alright?' Maxine asked Alex as they walked to her flat.

'Of course it is. D.C.I Hunt said so.' Alex was sharp in tone, causing Maxine to almost flinch back.

'Are you...okay?' Maxine asked cautiously.

'Yep. Fine.' Alex swiftly swept out of the front doors to the building and was already across the road, heading in the direction of Luigi's, leaving Maxine to catch up hastily. Two minutes later, Alex had arrived at her front door, completely dismissing her attention from Luigi, who had tried to welcome her back. Maxine scurried past, smiling meekly at Luigi. He bowed his head and smiled at her.

'Signorina, take your care. Signorina Drake does-a not look-a very happy this night.' Maxine gave a light chuckle before carrying on up the stairs and into Alex's flat. Alex had already stormed through to the bedroom and retrieved the spare blanket and pillow, which she had carelessly thrown onto the sofa.

'You can take the bed, Maxine,' Alex called. 'Don't worry, Luigi's already changed the covers for me.' She went through to the kitchen, where Maxine was standing, leaning against the counter. 'Drink?'

'Erm, yeah. Coffee, please,' Maxine said timidly.

'Go and sit down. Make yourself at home.'

Before Maxine could say anything, Alex had turned away and began to make the drinks, hitting the 'on' button on the kettle with force. She noticed the bottle of scotch that Alex had extracted from the cupboard; the glass she was filling was rapidly becoming full. Feeling Maxine's presence disappear into the living room, Alex heaved a heavy sigh of anger and exasperation, feeling tears sprout in her eyes. She clenched and ground her teeth together in an attempt to stop what felt like an overwhelming sob overcome her before gulping down the scotch in one go, slamming the glass down on the table roughly as she grimaced at the taste.

'Are you alright?' Maxine called from the living room.

'Yep, yep. Fine, I'm okay.' Alex's voice faltered.

The kettle finally boiled, allowing Alex to give Maxine her cup of coffee.

'Thank you,' Maxine murmured gratefully. She looked up to Alex. 'Are you alright, D.I Drake?'

'Please, call me Alex.' She gave a small smile.

'I know a little girl called Alex.'

'Yes, you already said.' Maxine gave a flustered apology before they both chuckled. 'How is she?' Alex asked tentatively.

'She's good. She's a trouper, that one, a real tough biscuit.' Maxine paused. 'You didn't answer my question. Are _you_ alright, Alex?'

'Just a tough, tough day at work.'

'Because of me and the...case?'

'No, no.' Alex hesitated. 'People seem to be showing different colours than before.'

'Is this about your D.C.I?'

'How did you guess?' Alex asked sarcastically, a smile breaking onto her face as she sat next to Maxine.

'He seems...difficult.'

'Difficult is an underestimation.' Alex looked at Maxine. Her eyes studied her face; the deep gash on the side of Maxine's face appeared a rich copper red, the scab crusting over the wound in an attempt to heal it. Her hair was still matted with dried blood after being seen to by Shaz, a makeshift bandage device covering the bloodied section of Maxine's head. Her lips were stained purple from the swelling bruise developing on the lower right side of her face. Alex's troubles seemed merely a graze compared to Maxine's mounting injuries and dilemmas. 'We'll sort it out.'

'Good.' Maxine smiled. 'Thank you, by the way, for taking me in for a bit.'

'That's okay.' Alex rubbed Maxine's arm comfortingly as tears began to glaze her bruised eyes. 'I know. I'll go down to Luigi and get us some wine.' Maxine smiled as Alex left the room.

It had darkened by now, the stars beginning to glimmer in the sky. It was a spectacularly clear night for March, Alex observed as she walked past the main door to Luigi's. As she walked into the restaurant, her eyes immediately flicked to the corner of the room, where her colleagues of C.I.D were sat, their conversation coming to a halt as she entered the room. Her eyes swept over them to observe Gene, slouching apathetically in his chair with a beer. His habitual pout met her gaze as he stared at her. Her eyebrows furrowed into an angry frown, her glare sending daggers into Gene's.

_I've only been back one bloody day, and here he is, lacking all previous concern and emotion for me and acting like a first-class dickhead._

She turned to face Luigi at the bar, deciding to ignore Gene, who had sat up slightly in his chair.

'Signorina Drake! It's-a lovely to have you back up on your feets. Is everything okay? You earlier seemed sad, what's-a matter?'

'I'm so sorry, Luigi, I was extremely rude to you.' Luigi smiled and shook his head sympathetically, dismissing Alex's apology. 'I had a very bad day at work, that's all. Some people don't know what the word 'sensitivity' means.'

'Well, how-a you react to someone touching-a you, Signorina-'

'Not literally, Luigi.' Alex gave a light laugh, her eyes quickly shifting to look at Gene before returning to Luigi.

'What will-a you be having?'

'Ooh, a bottle of your fantastic red and rosé wine would be lovely, thank you. To take away, if that's alright?'

'You're not staying down-a here, with your friends?'

Alex looked back to the table, Gene's eyes still on her. 'No.' Gene averted his eyes and attention back to his beer. 'I have more pressing matters to attend to.'

'Aaaah, that lovely girl? She having-a trouble, I see?'

'Yes, unfortunately.' She nodded as Luigi passed her the bottles.

'On the house, Signorina.' Luigi beamed at Alex. 'And tell-a the pretty lady that I hope she gets things better.'

'Thank you, Luigi.' Alex leant over the counter and pressed a light kiss onto Luigi's cheek, grinning as she saw him flush slightly. He turned away, muttering in Italian to himself.

'Una bella donna...una donna molto bella. Mi baciò sulla guancia!'

Alex, with her two bottles of wine, turned to leave, throwing one more glance at the team.

'Ma'am!' Shaz exclaimed. 'Come over here, have a drink.'

Alex, pleased that at least one person had the decency to acknowledge her, declined Shaz's offer, shaking her head as her eyeline dropped. She swiftly exited.

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

Alex froze as the sinister voice rang through her head. She blinked, scrunching her eyes tightly before exhaling and continuing up the stairs. The door to her flat suddenly flung open, revealing a dark figure.

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

Alex threw herself back with alarm, screaming as she fell to the floor.

'What do you want?'

The light in the hallway flickered on, showing Maxine, who was casually leaning out of the door.

'Nothing, I was coming to see where you had got to. Are you alright?' Maxine, registering Alex's panic, helped her up.

'Sorry, you gave me a fright.' Alex exhaled heavily in relief. 'I've got the wine. I didn't know what you liked, so-'

'Everythin' alrigh', Bolls?' Alex's stomach flipped as she recognised the voice of her D.C.I. If it was possible to feel all-encompassing adoration and wrath in the same capacity, she was feeling it now as she swivelled round to face him; her position at the top of the stairs allowed her to loom over him. 'I 'eard yer scream, thought somethin' migh' 'ave 'appened-'

'No. Everything's fine. Thank you for your concern, _Guv._' Her sarcasm was hissed through her teeth as she glared at him, finally tearing her stare away from him and walking into the flat. Maxine timidly smiled at Gene before following Alex into the flat, leaving him deserted at the bottom of the staircase with a cloud of annoyance hanging above his head.

'What's wrong with Gene, Alex?'

'What?' Alex asked, alarm setting in again.

'What's wrong with your D.C.I?' Maxine looked at her inquisitively.

'Oh...' Alex, relieved it had been Maxine asking, sighed. 'Well, I don't know, if I'm honest, Maxine.'

'Men, eh?' Maxine smiled.

'Mmm.' They both paused momentarily before Alex's face lit up. 'Let's have some wine.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

After an hour and a half of drunken chatter, Maxine had crashed into Alex's bed and gone out like a light. Dizzy from her previous glass of scotch added to the bottle of wine she had rapidly consumed, Alex tumbled onto the sofa, grabbing the blanket and pillow in order to prepare the sofa for a night's sleep. She had become quite accustomed to sleeping on the sofa; those nights where she had had slightly too much to drink had settled her into the common alternative to the comfort of her bed. As she wrapped the blanket around her and laid her head on the pillow, she noticed traces of familiar smells. Scotch. Cigarettes. Old Spice.

Gene.

She tightened the blanket around her body, the scent of Gene consuming her senses. Warm comfort spread through her body as she remembered how he had lain on the very couch Alex was occupying, her heart fluttering wildly as she recollected snuggling up next to him as they talked into the early hours of the morning. A more daunting image of Gene sprang to mind as the harsh memories of the day caught up with her. His annoyance and anger had flashed through his eyes; the same eyes that had poured desire, affection and devotion into her body, her mind and her soul. It was the first time Alex had witnessed Gene's intense displeasure, his eyes faded to a dull shine that seemed to universally radiate a message of 'piss off, I really don't like you at the moment'. The sudden change from his usual grumpy, crude self into a heightened, tyrannical savage had deeply upset and hurt her, leaving her lost for words under her cover of rage.

_...too emotionally involved in this case._

How could she expect him to understand the trying circumstances she was placed in? How could he even begin to comprehend the emotional connections weaving her deeper and deeper into this case?

_...too wound up over this!_

How could he accuse her of being wound up in a case of such fragility? Of course, he was a man. He wouldn't understand.

_...g__o home, Drake._

Drake? What had happened to Bolly? What had happened to Bollinger Knickers?

_...just get out. You're not helping anybody._

She was, though. She was helping Maxine. She was helping the case. She was helping _him._

_...nothing but hassle._

Hassle? Was she a burden, now? Was she tying the team down with her encumbrances?

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

Her flitting, drunk thoughts were swallowed as tears began to pour from Alex's eyes, Gene's grating voice ringing through her ears. Her silent sobs were intensified by her drunken state; she tried to shield her crying by sinking into the blanket, pressing her face into the pillow. This only seemed to worsen the situation as the scent of whisky, fags and aftershave fogged her mind once again. His blame and accusations had hurt her; they always had, she supposed. Alex was used to the harsh, pressured environment of C.I.D and it was expected that people would point the finger. But, the little digs had gradually began to chip away at her. She always upped her game; she wanted to keep on top of it. She _needed_ to keep on top of it. However, no matter how hard she tried, she never felt quite that good enough. Now, to add insult to injury, Gene also shared this ruining opinion.

_...you're not helping anybody...nothing but hassle..._

She heaved another sob, wallowing in her collapsed self-esteem. Suddenly, the television lit up. Alex, drawing her face from under the covers, turned to look at it.

Molly.

Alex smiled and wiped away her tears as she observed the images on the screen, her daughter standing in a blackened landscape. The smile began to fade as Alex realised that although Molly's mouth was moving, she couldn't hear the sound.

Strange.

Alex reached for the remote control, going to turn up the volume. She did so; no sound came from Molly. She was mouthing something; subtitles flashed up on the screen.

_'Who...am I? __Mummy, who am I?'_

In panic, Alex threw the blanket back and scrambled over to the television set. 'You're my daughter, sweetheart!' Alex said, her voice cracking as her hand touched the screen. A close up of her daughter's face filled the display.

_'How old am I?'_

'You're...eleven. Ten?' Alex wildly searched her head for the answer, concluding that she wasn't sure how old she was.

_'What...colour...are my eyes, Mummy?'_

'Molls, they're...'

Looking into her daughter's eyes, she saw that her pupils and irises were jet black.

'M-Molls?' Alex's whispered voice raised in pitch as she began to rub her eyes frantically to clear her vision. Her dizziness had evaporated in her moments of panic.

_'What colour is my hair?'_ The girl mouthed. Alex observed, in horror, that Molly's hair wasn't visible – it was shrouded with black.

_'Mummy?'_ The girl continued to mouth. _'What do I sound like?'_

Alex, in trepidation, could not recall the sound of her daughter's voice. As she stared open-mouthed, horrified at the images being shown on the screen, the figure of the little girl began to rapidly fade into darkness, leaving only her lips visible.

'What's wrong with Gene, Alex?' The voice accompanying her daughter's lips was that of the man on the radio.

'I don't know!' The picture began to fade as the girl's mouth curved into a sinister smile. 'No. No, no! Come back! M-Mol...' Alex began hitting the television with her hands in protest as the girl faded into blackness altogether, leaving a blank screen before flickering off. Tears fell down her face, and Alex let her hands drop as realisation hit her.

She couldn't remember her daughter.

Once used as a motivational tool, the swiftly fading memories of her little girl had begun to transform from a motive into a hinderance; every time Alex would fail to get home, she knew that she would be letting her daughter down once again, making her self-confidence fall to lower levels than Alex imagined possible. She knew her little girl was waiting. The thought of that was not worth thinking about. Heaving with sobs, Alex ran her hands through her hair, utter uselessness devastating her emotions. A quiet click of the bedroom announced Maxine had entered the room.

'Are you okay?' she asked, a drunken slur hinting at the words.

Alex remained still, not reacting to Maxine as she continued staring at the television. Only her sobs pierced the silence between them.

'Oh, Alex.' Maxine went over to her, wrapping her arms affectionately around Alex from behind, placing her head on Alex's shoulder. 'Everything will be okay-'

'Will it, though? Will it really, Maxine?' Alex asked desperately. She heaved another sob as she attempted to speak. 'M-my little girl...'

'Shh, shh.' Maxine smoothed her hands over Alex's arms warmly. 'Your daughter will be fine.'

'She n-needs me.'

'I know, I know.' With her final words of comfort, Maxine hugged her closer as Alex began to weep with anguish for her little girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunlight pierced through the blinds, brightening the room as Alex awoke. She squinted her eyes as the dazzling glare shone onto the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she heard the boiling sound of the kettle in the kitchen. Maxine had already woken up. Alex fumbled out of the blankets, which had been wrapped around her snugly, and walked into the kitchen.

'Morning!' Maxine chirped. 'Tea? Coffee? Wine?' Maxine gestured to the nearly empty bottle of rosé next to the finished bottles of scotch and red wine. Alex groaned, a smirk producing itself on her face.

'A coffee would go down a storm.'

'How d'you like it?'

'No milk. No sugar.' Alex heavily set herself down on one of the kitchen chairs. 'I'm sweet enough already...'

Maxine laughed, handing Alex a steaming mug of pure coffee. Alex took a big gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste; the caffeine certainly did its job.

'Bit of a rough night, eh?' Maxine sat down beside her, her hand reaching out sympathetically to Alex's.

'Yes, I'm really sorry about that, I...had a dream about my little girl.'

'What's her name?'

Alex inhaled, thinking hard. She closed her eyes. 'Molly. Her name's...Molly.'

Maxine smiled. 'How old is she?'

'Ten. Or eleven. Twelve?' Panic set in. 'I don't know anymore, she's growing up too fast!' Alex covered her panic with a breezy laugh.

'I know the feeling.' Maxine smiled brightly. 'Where is she?' She had obviously registered that there was no trace of Molly in the flat.

'She's with her godfather at the moment. It's only a temporary thing, I'll see her when I get home.' Alex smiled and stared into space, absent-mindedly sipping her coffee as Maxine looked at her in confusion. Finishing her tea, Maxine stood up from her chair.

'Can I use the shower?'

'Yes, of course. Just through there.' Alex pointed through the door, allowing Maxine to leave as she turned back to her coffee. As she mulled over the bitterness of her drink, Alex sank into a daze, where she reminisced of the previous day's events. What would happen at work today? What should she do with Maxine? The questions and thoughts racing through her mind began to agitate her as she finished her coffee. When Maxine had finished showering, Alex did the same, and began to get ready for work: she was already late.

'Maxine, you can stay here if you want to,' Alex called through to her sitting on the sofa. 'It'd be safer here.'

'Is that alright?'

'Of course it is.' Alex poked her head through the door. 'I'll get Luigi to rustle up something for lunch if you'd like.' Alex smiled. 'Oh, he says that he hopes you get better.'

Maxine laughed. 'Bless him. He must have thought I was in a right state.' Alex came into the room, dressed for work.

'Luigi isn't the judgemental type. You should talk to him, a conversation with him will cheer you up in a jiffy.' Alex grinned as she grabbed her jacket. 'Are you sure you'll be okay?'

'Absolutely fine. Have a good day at work.'

Alex raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, letting out a chuckle when Maxine laughed.

'See you later.' Alex slammed the door shut, bumping into Luigi on the stairs.

'Luigi!'

'Ah, morning, Signorina.'

'I have a favour. Could you make something tasty for Maxine later? She's going to be cooped up in the flat all day and I haven't got any food in. Just add it to my bar tab later if I have a drink.'

'Of course, Signorina. I'll do it free of charge, especially for the lovely lady friend!' Luigi gave a cheery smile before Alex left, giving him her thanks.

As Alex walked into C.I.D, her entrance was met with silence; this time, it was the tension that caused the hush, not her unexpected arrival from hospital. She noticed that Gene was not in his office. Shaz warily approached her, an envelope in her hands.

'Ma'am, post for you.' She gave Alex a small smile before continuing in a whisper. 'Are you alright? After yesterday, I mean.'

'Yeah, I'm alright. A bit pissed off but it comes in the job description. Thanks,' she said, gesturing to the post. Shaz walked away, leaving Alex to take her place at her desk, which was covered with mounds of paperwork. She ripped over the envelope, that only had '_D.I Alex Drake_' scrawled on the front. Inside, there was a small piece of paper.

_White ones, and red ones, and some you can't disguise.  
__What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

Alex's eyes widened. 'Shaz, who delivered this?'

'I don't know, ma'am. It was in your pigeon-hole.'

Alex turned back to the letter, confusion and alarm clouding her mind as she tried to decipher what it meant. At that moment, Gene burst through the door, his angry pout dominating his expression. He headed straight into his office.

'D.I Drake. Office. Now!' He slammed the door. Alex reluctantly stood up, they looks of C.I.D following her as she gingerly entered his office.

'What can I do for you, D.C.I Hunt?'

'I want yer to apologise ter me, Bolly.' He sat back in his chair, his facial expression expectant.

'Sorry, excuse me? You want _me_ to apologise to you? For what, exactly?'

'For behavin' outta line. What I say, goes. Got it?'

'No, actually.' Alex pulled herself up straight, pushing out her chest slightly in an attempt to look authoritative. 'You accuse me of being too 'emotionally involved' with this case?' Alex wiggled her fingers as quote marks. 'Sorry if I seem to show a single ounce of sensitivity to the poor bloody woman!'

'Listen 'ere, Drakey. I'm yer D.C.I. I'm yer senior officer. Yer listen ter me, and only me.' Gene had raised his voice slightly. 'I'm takin' yer off the case.'

'The Richford case? Are you mad?'

'No, I am not, but you are very quickly pushin' my limits, Bolly. We're pullin' in Phillip and Natascha fer their drugs malarky, but I will not be requirin' yer 'elp with Richford.'

'But, Guv! It was us who found him at Maxine's! It was us who _saw_ him attack her, we've got a confession for fuck's sake-'

'Watch yer tongue! I will not 'ave my officers bad-mouthin' like they've digested a sewer.'

'Pot. Kettle. Black.' Alex crossed her arms. 'What I don't understand, Guv, is why are you taking me off the case? The others are busy working on the bank heist. You said _we_ would nail him.'

'Yeah. I 'said'. Past tense, Bolls.'

'What about Maxine?'

'Well, she's shacked up a' your place, and with Luigi the bodyguard, I'm sure she'll be just fine.'

Alex laughed in disbelief, shaking her head and glaring at Gene. 'You know Gene, I really thought you-'

'Save it, Bolls. I don' wan' ter 'ear it.' Gene looked up at her. 'I'm doin' this on my own. If yer don' like it, piss off ou' of my department.' Alex remained stood at the door of his office. Gene lowered his voice. 'If yer hadn't noticed, there's a massive stack of paperwork on yer desk, and it ain't gon'ta do it by itself.'

Swallowing her ever-increasing rage, Alex glared at Gene. 'Yes, Guv.' She walked out, leaving the door open.

'Were yer born in a barn?' Gene shouted angrily. Alex ignored him, eyes following her across the room as she sat down at her desk, beginning to sift through the paper work concerning the attempted armed robbery that they had 'busted' a few weeks ago.

'Wow, the Guv's touchy terday,' Ray said to Chris quietly. 'Yer think him an' Drake 'ave 'ad a bit of a...mishap?' he continued, winking before miming a couple of thrusts. Alex cleared her throat, her stare gunning Ray into quietness before he turned away, sniggering with Chris. Alex sighed with helplessness as she picked up her pen and started to slowly work her way through the forms.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After Gene had shut the door to his office, he settled back into his chair with a glass of scotch. It was only half past nine. He looked through the office window to observe Alex. How could he possibly make her understand?

He took another swig of scotch before placing his glass down on the desk, where he noticed a small brown envelope poking out from underneath the desk lamp. With curiosity and confusion, he took it out and opened it.

_I checked the time, it was almost time. A curious smell, an intangible crime.  
__I'm washing my clothes, but the stain still grows. Cover your eyes, the stain still shows.  
_

_What's the matter with you, Gene? Don't need this pressure on_?

Reading over it again and again, Gene inhaled heavily before stuffing the paper and envelope into his desk drawer. He took another large sip from his glass. He felt dreadful. He was appalled with himself. How could he treat Alex like this? It was for her own safety, he supposed. But, he had never seen her look so enraged before. He had never seen her look so hurt before. It pained him just to think about it; the way she had hissed at him the night before when he came to check on her, the way she desperately fought her ground a few moments ago...she had always been defensive, but never had she been so defensively bitter. He knew he was a complete and utter bastard – he always had been anyway – but he had taken this to a new level. He resented having to do this to her. He hated doing this to his Bolly.

His beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, enigmatic Bolly.

She couldn't possibly forgive him his trespasses. But, he so desperately wanted to protect her and shield her from the mounting dangers that lurked around every corner. She had enough to deal with; she had to 'get home', she said. She had to see 'her daughter', she said. He knew she depended on him as he depended on her. But he couldn't anymore. He couldn't risk everything. His mental dilemma battled in his conscience constantly; should he risk the life of his D.I, his companion, his everything? Or should he not allow her to get involved or get anywhere near him and keep her from harm's way?  
Maybe, if he was harsh enough, he could drive her away.  
Maybe, if he was strong enough, he could get her out of this.  
Maybe, if he was willing to put himself in the firing line, he could protect her.

But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell his Bolly.


	5. Keys and Letters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Ashes to Ashes_ or any of the characters featured in _Ashes to Ashes. _I also do not own some of the song lyrics used in this story. I do, however, own Maxine, Sophia, Tim and Phillip. :)  
I just want to say a huuuuge **thank you** to everybody who has read _Modern Love _so far. I really hope you're all enjoying it. :) Please leave reviews, the reviews I've received so far have been truly wonderful and have motivated me to continue with this! So thank you so, so much. You're all fantastic!

Miss LP x

**5. Keys and Letters**

After a long, uneventful day, Alex trudged up the stairs to her flat. Throwing her jacket onto a hook, she walked into the living room to find Maxine fast asleep on the sofa. Alex smiled; she remembered how exhausted Maxine had always been from looking after Sophia. She got out a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawled a quick note.

_Maxine,  
__You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm downstairs in the restaurant if you need me. Help yourself to anything you want, I'll be up later to check on you.  
__Alex x._

She placed the paper onto the coffee table, and went downstairs, heading over to where the rest of C.I.D were sitting. She noticed that Gene wasn't there.

'Hello, Ma'am!' Shaz chirped. Alex smiled as she sat down.

'Alrigh' Boss?' Chris nodded.

'Yes, not bad, thank you Chris, yourself?'

'Alrigh' I s'pose. Crap day at work.'

'Yer tellin' me,' Ray interjected. 'It's nuthin' but soddin' paperwork now!' He paused, a sigh escaping his lips. 'What's up with the Guv? 'e's usually so hands on with all of us. 'E's been righ' shitty wi' me, 'e's behavin' like a bloody woman.'

'Oi!' Shaz exclaimed. Ray shook his head.

'Nah, 'e is though. We know 'e likes to pick a figh' wi' yer, Ma'am, but it's not like him to be so 'arsh,' Ray continued.

'Hmm. He's taken me off the Richford case,' Alex said emptily.

'He 'as?' Chris sat upright. 'Bloody 'ell. But what abou'-'

'I know, I asked the same thing. He said that she'll be safe with me and everything, but apparently I'm too 'emotionally involved'. I'm a bloody psychiatrist, I need to be emotionally involved!'

'Psychologist, ma'am,' Shaz corrected her.

'Shit.' She turned towards the bar in annoyance. 'Luigi, could I please have a large glass of red wine?'

'Certainly, Signorina.' After a few moments, Luigi bustled over with her wine, and she gratefully took a few large gulps.

'Yer don' think the Guv's havin'...yer know. 'Ome problems.' Chris' enquiry was met with a sarcastic chuckle from Ray.

'Home problems? 'E's not got any bloody home to 'ave problems with!'

'Nah, I meant like, yer know. 'Is wife.'

'Chris, he moved from Manchester and got a divorce three years ago. Why would she give him hassle now?' Shaz asked.

'S'pose.' There was a quiet silence whilst everyone took a sip of their drinks.

'I don't know what it is,' Alex sighed, 'But something's wrong, and I need to fix it.'

'Fix wha', Bolly?' Alex's eyes widened as Gene's voice echoed loudly behind her. _Oh, no, here we go._

'Erm...I need to fix...my tap.' Ray, Chris and Shaz gave her a blank stare. 'It's leaking. I'd...er, better check up on it.' Alex abruptly got up, finishing her glass of wine before turning to leave.

'Bols. A word.' Gene jerked his head in the direction of the empty table in the corner of the restaurant: the same one they had sat at a few nights previous. Alex reluctantly accompanied Gene to the table, where they both sat down.

'What do you want, Gene?' she asked exasperatedly.

'Yer don't 'ave a leak, do yer?'

Alex remained silent, averting her eyes from his intense watch.

'Yer know why I've taken yer off this case, don't yer?'

'Yes,' Alex replied curtly. 'I'm too emotionally involved and apparently I'm also a hassle.' She spoke through gritted teeth, trying to conceal her anger.

'Look, Bolly. It's a nasty case, and we can't let yer lose yer 'ead over it-'

'I know, Gene, but I want to do this for Maxine. I _need_ to do this for Maxine.' Alex was insistent: she had to do whatever she could to stop the future events that would happen in September.

'But, yer doin' enough fer 'er as it is, Bolly Kecks.' Gene paused. 'Yer can tell 'er that she's got a new door on 'er flat, wi' new locks. She can go 'ome. If she wants.' Gene handed her a key, which she shoved into her jacket pocket.

'No, no. I need to make sure she's safe from Richford. I can't let this opportunity to change things happen again.' Hazy images of Caroline flashed through Alex's mind; oh, how she had trusted Alex. But what a fool Alex had been. She remembered the dream of her mother, scolding her for not changing the past.

_'You should've tried harder!'_

Alex was determined to save Maxine from her fate.

'How's the Richford case, anyway?' Alex asked, her tone slightly sour.

'It's erm...well. No leads yet.' Gene dropped his eye-line, avoiding Alex's penetrating stare.

'No leads? Guv, we were _there_, he had a knife-'

'Bu' we don't know if 'e actually attacked 'er.'

Alex exhaled heavily in disbelief. 'I still can't believe you let him go, why didn't you charge him with GBH or a rape charge?'

'Because, Bolly, we don't know if i' were 'im.' Gene said, raising his voice slightly with annoyance.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, 'er hubby, Phillip. She said that 'e beat 'er an' all.'

'Guv, you've got this completely wrong. She said that Phillip beat her before this anyway. Maxine came here to report Tim, not her husband-'

'Well, she migh' 'ave come to kill two birds with one stone!' Gene had raised his voice significantly higher since the conversation had started, prompting Alex to fight her corner.

'But why would she report her husband when she knew she would only get beaten worse?'

'And why would she 'ave reported 'er uncle when she knew she would 'ave gotten a fuckin' good seein' to?'

The restaurant had collapsed into silence, the stares of C.I.D and other customers focused intently on the vehement feud. While at hammer-heads, Maxine had entered the room amidst the heated argument between Gene and Alex, hearing every single word of Gene's final claim. Alex swung her head quickly to see Maxine, standing solitarily at the door-frame, her lip beginning to tremble violently as tears began to cascade down her face. After a final furious glare at Gene, Alex began to walk to Maxine.

'Maxine, I-'

Her attempts at consoling her were dashed when Maxine ran out of the restaurant, heading up the stairs to Alex's flat. She span around to face Gene. No words were said; her resentment and indignation were clearly broadcast through the sharp, threatening glower of her eyes as she slowly shook her head in revulsion. Gene turned away, prompting her to hastily run after Maxine, leaving her colleagues and her glass of wine behind her as she desperately tried to catch up with the woman who was now weeping despairingly on the floor of her flat.

Gene, who turned to his officers as Alex left, was met by the shocked, disgusted glares of his team and several other customers. Even Luigi stared at him, a puzzled, vexed expression etched onto his face. Never had Gene felt so outraged, repulsed and humiliated by his words or actions, and neither had his colleagues ever witnessed such a tempestuous, vicious argument between their two senior officers. They all let their eyes fall to look at the table as Gene swigged down the last of his drink before swiftly leaving the restaurant, not a single glance leaving his eyes to anyone or anything but the door leading out into the cloudy night.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex, discovering Maxine huddled into a ball on the floor of her kitchen, knelt down and cradled her in her arms.

'I'm so sorry.' Alex felt dreadful; she couldn't even begin to show her extensive feelings of remorse and shame. 'I'm so sorry you had to hear that-'

'I just w-wanted some com-company,' Maxine wailed, 'And...I-' Her sentence was interrupted by another fresh waterfall of tears.

'Shh.' Alex kissed Maxine's head gently in reassurance, her embrace tight as Maxine began to slowly calm down.

'I have some good news for you,' Alex said softly, reaching her hand into her pocket. She retrieved the key and placed it into Maxine's hand. 'Your flat has been sorted out, they've got you a new door.' She smiled as Maxine tightened her hand around the small, silver key.

'Th-thank you,' she breathed.

'You can go home, if you want.' As she said this, Alex felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She liked having somebody to keep her company, even if her company consisted of a battered, damaged, pregnant woman. An idea flashed through Alex's mind. She stood up and went to a drawer, extracting another silver object. She went back and crouched next to Maxine.

'I want you to have this.' She held a small key out for Maxine to take. 'If ever you need me, or you need a safe place for you and Sophia, and the little one, whenever he or she comes, I want you to know that you are always welcome to stay with me.' Maxine took the key hesitantly.

'W-what? Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. It's a spare one Luigi had made.' She smiled as a grin spread over Maxine's face.

'Thank you, thank you!' Maxine flung her arms around Alex's neck, squeezing her into a tight hug. 'You have no idea how much this means to me.'

They both stood up, Alex returning the warm hug. She closed her eyes as memories flew through her vision.

_Maxine clasped her tightly in an embrace with Sophia. She always had a reassuring, secure aura that Alex had always somehow lacked in her life..._

'I'm going to help you. I'm going to stop this, I won't let this happen to you,' Alex whispered fiercely, her eyes shut tightly as she savoured the safe hold of Maxine.

'What?' Maxine asked with a chuckle. Alex removed herself from Maxine's arms and placed her hands on her shoulders.

'I'm going to do whatever I can to help you, and to stop Rich...and to stop everything bad.' Alex took a breath as she recovered herself from her near-mistake. Maxine smiled.

'Thank you.' They both stood, facing each other, a few moments of silence passing over them. Finally, Maxine began to speak again. 'Thank you, so much, for letting me stay here.'

'Don't thank me, you're welcome anytime,' Alex said with sincerity.

'I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning.' She sighed, resolve flooding the both of them. 'Right, I'm going to hit the hay. Having to live for two people is exhausting!' Maxine smiled, rubbing her hand over her rounded tummy.

'Sounds a marvellous idea.' Alex reciprocated a bright smile. 'See you in the morning.'

'Yeah.' Maxine gave her another hug. 'Thank you again.'

'Good night, Maxine,' Alex said as Maxine walked through to the bedroom.

'Night, Alex. Sweet dreams.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Molly?'

Big puzzle pieces, shrouded in darkness, were strewn haphazardly on the wet ground. Alex stared at them in confusion.

_'Alex. Alex. Alex.'_

Alex turned round to see a tall, dark figure looming over her. An enlarged stethoscope dangled from the figure's neck. In the darkness, all she could clearly make out was a large timer.

00:00:30.

30 seconds?

_'Mum. Mum. Mum.'_

Molly's voice echoed around Alex.

'Molly?'

_'Your daughter is here.'_

Alex, in panic, recognised the all-too-familiar voice that had spoken to her through the radio and the television.

'Leave her alone! Don't touch her!' Alex cried.

_'What's wrong with...'_

'I don't know! Alright? I don't know what's wrong with Gene!' Alex screamed desperately.

_'Ah, but you didn't let me finish.'_ The ominous voice let out a sinister chuckle.

'What? What do you mean?'

_'What's wrong with...'_

'Who? Who is it?'

_'What's wrong with...'_

'Tell me!'

_'What's wrong with Molly, Alex?'_

'M-Molly?' Alex whispered; her voice had vanished in sudden terror.

_'Piece it together, Alex...'_

The deafening crack of a gun rang through Alex, causing a sear of agonising pain to shoot through her head as the timer began to click.

29.

28.

Looking frantically down at the pitch-black ground, Alex clambered hastily to the puzzle pieces. Panic shook through her body as she tried to make sense of the scattered pieces, wildly throwing them around to find any sort of connection between them.

'I...can't...' she gasped, continuing to order the pieces. 'Help...I...'

23.

22.

_'Piece it together, Alex...'_

Feeling frantically around the edges of the pieces, Alex found piece shaped like a leg. An arm. A head...

'Molly?'

Realising she was piecing together her daughter, Alex hurriedly fixed together the legs and the arms to the torso, finally connecting the head to the rest of the body.

'I've done it!' she screamed.

18.

17.

As she yelled, a board behind her lit up; she raced across to it, discovering that it was covered in facial features.

_'What colour are my eyes, Mummy?' _she heard Molly's voice say. Dread filled her as she looked over the three sets of eyes; Green? Brown? Blue?

16.

15.

Horrified that she couldn't remember, Alex grabbed the nearest set - the blue pair - and flung them onto the face.

_'What colour is my hair, Mummy?'_

14.

13.

Again, not being able to remember, Alex scoured over the brunette, red and blonde shades that met her eye, desperately trying to picture her daughter's hair.

12.

11.

With time running short, she snatched the blonde piece, placing it onto the edge of the face.

10.

9.

She racked her brains for any sort of recollection of her daughter unsuccessfully: taking a risk, she yelled out again.

'I've done it! Molly, I've done it!'

The timer stopped. Had she done it?

Suddenly, blinding floodlights brightly lit the area she was standing in. Shielding her eyes with her arms, she winced as she tried to establish the setting.

Wet cobblestones.

Dilapidated terraces.

A signpost marked 'Manchester'.

A large puzzle form of Gene Hunt lying on the ground.

Alex ripped a piercing scream as her eyes flew open, finding herself on the sofa in her flat. Her breathing was fast and deep as she tried to keep her panic at bay. Maxine flew out of the bedroom room.

'Alex! Are you alright?'

'I'm...fine, I-'

'Christ, you're sweating!' Maxine bustled over to Alex, placing her hand on her forehead. 'You're freezing-'

'I'm fine,' Alex breathed insistently. 'Go back to bed. I'll be fine.'

Maxine looked doubtful as she rose from the sofa and headed back to the bedroom. She turned one final time to look at Alex. 'Good night.'

'Night, Maxine.'

Throwing the blanket off her, Alex stood up and stretched. Her eyes caught an envelope lying on the table; the scrawl of writing looked familiar. Alex, with alarm, cautiously picked it up and opened it.

_Promises are snapped in two, and words are made to bend._

_The bigger, the better..._

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex woke to the harsh ringing of her telephone.

'Mmmph...hello?'

'Bolly! Get yer arse into work. _Now!_'

'Morning to you too, Guv,' Alex spat. 'What time is it?'

'It's nine o'bloody clock, an' yer late!'

Alex, in annoyance, slammed the phone down.

_The perfect wake-up call._

She sighed as she climbed off the sofa, hastily making a coffee. A note was stuck to the kitchen table.

_Alex,  
__I didn't want to wake you, so I went back to my flat this morning. I thought you'd appreciate me being out of your hair at last! I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me; I'm truly grateful. I will see you again soon, hopefully. My phone number is on the back of this note, ring if you want a chat or anything. I've still got your key: don't worry, I'm not going to stalk you or anything!_

Alex chuckled as she carried on reading.

_Check outside your front door.  
__Thank you, again.  
__Maxine xx_

Curiously, Alex opened the front door to find a large bouquet of lilies and roses sitting at her doorstep. She smiled as she picked them up and took them into the kitchen, placing them on the table proudly. They were beautiful.

After scribbling Maxine's number down in her notepad by the phone, she gulped down her still piping-hot coffee and swiftly got ready for work. She didn't arrive at C.I.D until quarter to ten, and Gene wasn't happy.

'D.I Bolly Kecks! In 'ere, now!'

Alex trudged through to Gene's office, slamming the door behind her.

'You know, Guv, people might start getting suspicious about me being called to your office all the time,' Alex said sarcastically. Gene glared at her in reply.

'I can' be 'avin' one of my senior officers prancin' in late ter work because they've been out on the piss the nigh' before!'

In a softer tone of voice, and not willing for a bad start to the day, Alex said, 'You know I wasn't on the piss, Gene. I was looking after Maxine. Again. Who, by the way,' she added, 'has gone back to her own flat.'

'Righ'.' Gene paused. 'Late one more time, Drake, an' I'm suspendin' yer.'

'Yes, Guv.' Alex turned to leave, a sigh escaping her lips.

'Alex,' Gene said before she left. 'I'm...er, sorry.'

Alex said nothing as she turned to face him, his eyes looking intently into hers. She gave a small nod before continuing out of the office, her heart fluttering at Gene's flash of sincerity. After seeing her go to sit at her desk, he breathed a relieved sigh and returned to scanning through the paperwork on Phillip and Natascha. In the middle of the pile was a small red envelope. Gene panicked as he opened it.

_I feel the gaze against my skin  
__I know this feeling is a lie  
__There's a guilt within my mind  
__What's the matter with you, Gene?_

Infuriated at the second letter he had received in the last two days, he stormed out of his office to confront the rest of the team, who looked at him with a wave of alarm.

'Righ', I've 'ad enough. 'Ooever is poncin' about an' leavin' me bloody cryptic letters 'ad better stop now, because I'm gettin' more frustrated than a recovered sex addict at a strip club!'

They all looked blankly at Gene, except for Alex, whose eyes had widened. She walked over to him, plucking the letter from his hands.

'Erm, excuse me, Bol-'

'No, wait.' She scanned over the letter, recognising the handwriting. 'Do you know who wrote this?'

'Yes, Bolly,' Gene replied with a sneer. 'That's why I'm askin' the rest of the bloody team!'

She looked at him before warily handing him back the letter.

_He's getting to Gene, too._

She returned to her desk, but before she could get to work on the bank heist paperwork, Gene had strode out of the office.

'Bolly!' he summoned. 'We're gon'ta interview those bloody drugged up bastards.'

Alex waited in the interview room as Gene went to get Phillip. Their arrival was announced by the sudden crash of the door swinging open. Gene threw Phillip into the chair savagely.

'This is D.I Drake and D.C.I Gene Hunt conducting an interview with Phillip Spence on the 2nd April,' Alex spoke clearly as the tape started to record. 'Phillip, on the morning of the 31st of March, you and Natascha Malicdova were found high on cocaine-'

'-Yer were so doped up tha' not even the Seven Dwarves would 'ave yer!' Gene muttered.

Alex cleared her throat in annoyance of Gene's interruption. 'You were so intoxicated that we had to rearrange this interview to a time where you'd be sober.'

Phillip sat in a guilty silence.

'Just to confirm, what drugs had you been taking with Natascha?'

'Cocaine,' he mumbled.

'Okay. How did you get hold of it?'

Phillip, again, sat mutely.

'Oi! Dopey! Where did yer get the drugs?' Gene asked harshly.

'I...I can't.' Compared to his initial interview, where he displayed arrogance and confidence, the sober Phillip was shy and vulnerable under the pressure of Gene and Alex.

'What can't you do, Phillip?' Alex asked, a more tender tone appearing in her voice.

'If I say,' Phillip continued, 'I'll get hurt.'

'Don' be such a pansy, yer poof! It ain't gon'ta go spreadin' round London like wildfire, so I suggest yer tell us before we force it outta yer!'

Phillip leant back in his seat, away from Gene, who was looming over him.

'It's okay, Phillip,' Alex said reassuringly. 'You're safe.'

'Yer won't be from me, soon,' Gene retorted impatiently.

'Guv!' Alex hissed under her breath. She turned back to Phillip. 'It's alright. Take as much time as you need.'

Gene started pacing around the table, his stride intimidating as Phillip tried to compose himself.

'Tim,' he said, in barely a whisper.

'Sorry,' Alex said. 'Could you repeat that a bit louder for me, please?'

'Tim,' Phillip mumbled again.

'Speak up!' Gene roared, slamming his hands on the table. He grabbed Phillip by his collar before he began to flail and scream.

'Tim Richford! Tim Richford gave us the drugs!' he bellowed, flinching away from Gene's fist. Gene dropped Phillip violently back onto the chair. Hearing Tim's name, Alex turned to Gene, raising her eyebrows expectantly. _I knew it. I KNEW it._

'How long has Tim been dealing with you?'

'About...about s-six m-months,' Phillip stammered.

'What the bloody 'ell is wrong with yer?' Gene asked as he sat himself down. 'Yer chatterin' like a bloody 'ousewife on caffeine.' Phillip couldn't reply, instead jerking his knees up and down rapidly and rubbing his sweaty palms together.

'He's suffering extreme withdrawal symptoms from the cocaine,' Alex stated quietly into Gene's ear. 'Being given only minimal amounts of food and water, the toxins haven't been flushed out of his body properly yet. He's a mess. He's going through cold turkey-'

'God, I bloody wish I 'ad a cold turkey right now,' Gene mumbled back.

Disregarding Gene's comment, Alex continued. 'What started your drug addiction off? Was there any particular trigger?' she asked gently.

'W-well, I s-s'pose...'

Alex looked at Phillip expectantly, prompting him to continue.

'M-Maxine had a-always been good f-friends with a woman called N-Natascha, they'd been, like, b-best friends for a-ages,' Phillip said. 'One day, Natascha c-came round to ours a-and we had a...chat, you know. But, she'd been d-drinking and s-stuff-'

'What do you mean when you say stuff?' Alex enquired.

'She had been t-aking drugs, c-cocaine. And then she s-started kissing m-me. I didn't know what to d-do, I panicked. I h-had a few beers as well s-so I was quite t-tipsy...'

'How much had you had to drink?'

'A few be-'

'How many?' Gene asked, his threatening voice dominating the room.

'S-six.' He paused. 'Me and M-Max had a b-bad argument, so she p-pissed off to h-her mum's place for the n-night, and Natascha came to ch-check up on her but she wasn't here.'

'So, you had quite a lot to drink. Enough to severely cloud your judgement, yes?' Alex asked.

'Yes. I didn't know w-what I was d-doing, but before I knew it, Natascha had prepared a few l-lines of c-coke and...'

'The rest is 'istory.' Gene leant back in his chair, spreading his legs out in a relaxed manner. He looked at Alex, who nodded with a small smile of achievement.

'Your wife, Maxine. How long have you been married?' Alex continued to ask. Gene sighed, much to Alex's disapproval.

'Fifteen years, I think.'

'And you have a daughter. Sophia, is it?'

'Yeah.'

'And she's about...ten years old?' 1983. Alex would have been ten...

'Yeah.'

'I'm led to believe that you and Maxine, in recent months, have been experiencing some problems in your relationship. There have been abuse allegations and it is stated in your profile that you have a history of anger and violence issues, along with alcohol addiction.' There was a slight pause. 'Is this correct?'

Phillip nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Did it ever get to the point where you hit Maxine?'

Phillip sat in silence again.

'Phillip?' Alex prompted softly.

'Y-yes.'

'Had you been under the influence of alcohol when you beat Maxine?'

'Yes.'

'And, is it true that you didn't believe Maxine when she said that she had been raped by Tim?'

A solitary tear fell down Phillip's face. 'Yes.'

'Do you believe her claim?' Phillip said nothing. Alex sighed with indignation.

'D.I Drake, what-'

'How long have you been having an affair with Natascha for?' Alex continued, ignoring Gene's interruption.

'About six months.'

'So roughly around the same amount of time you began taking drugs..How did Natascha initially get the drugs?'

'She knew T-Tim through Max. She'd met him b-before on one or two occasions, but she met him properly at the h-hospital-'

'Hospital?'

'Yeah. Tim's a surgeon.'

The colour drained from Alex's face as she pictured Tim wearing a mask and a stethoscope.

'A...a surgeon?' Alex tried to say in confirmation.

'Yeah. Maxine had to go in for a minor surgical thing on her hand, and Natascha went in to see her. From what she tells me, she saw Tim in his office, and he was...well, snorting coke.'

Alex sat still, flabbergasted into total silence.

_Piece it together, Alex._

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, feeling her head become leaden with dizziness.

'D.I Drake, are you alrigh'?' Gene asked, a flash of concern glinting in his eye.

'Fine, I'm...fine.' She paused, looking up at Phillip. 'I think that's everything. Interview suspended.'

With her final words, she swiftly got up and left the interview room, leaving Gene and Phillip to contemplate her sudden exit with curiosity.

Running back to the office, Alex headed straight towards her desk; upon it was a red envelope, with the same familiar scrawl as the previous letters.

_Pieced it together yet, Alex?  
__What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

Alex felt a searing pain rip through her head as the familiar voice she had heard so often began to reverberate thunderously through her head.

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
_

_What's wrong with Molly, Alex?_

_Piece it together, Alex._

_Operation...unsuccessful..._

_Piece it together, Alex._

A shrill scream escaped her as she saw the office around her darken. A trickling sensation tingled the nerves on her face. She placed her hand on her forehead – blood was oozing from her gunshot wound from 2008.

'He...p...me've, been...shot,' she mumbled incoherently in panic. Tears of anguish began to spill over her face as a blinding white light pierced the darkness. Under the spotlight lay a hospital bed, with machines attached to the body laying peacefully. A constant beeping filled the room as Alex observed the body. From behind her, a surgeon bustled into the darkened room, completely ignoring and disregarding Alex's presence. She tried to speak.

'Ex-cuse m-me, I nee- he...help...'

The surgeon had gone to the opposite side of the hospital bed, and turned to face her when Alex spoke. The bottom half of his face was covered in a mask and his hair covered in a cap, leaving his sinister, penetrative eyes on display. Alex slowly began to walk over to the bed, placing her hands on the side to not only steady herself, but to gain a better view of the person lying under the surgeon's hands.

A pallid, white face met her gaze. The soft lips had turned from a rose pink to a purple-blue shade, yet maintained a delicate natural smile accentuated by the gentle curves of the cupid's bow. The eyes were closed, showing the rough traces of makeup that had been applied earlier that very day. The black eyeliner had smudged, hollowing the socket and darkening the eyelid, creating a sullen, worn out impression: bits of mascara had flaked from the eyelashes, causing miniscule black sprinkles to cover the paled face. On the forehead was a gaping gunshot wound, a vibrant scarlet fountain contrasting with the ivory complexion of the face.

It was her.

It was Alex.

The surgeon looked up at Alex. He began to laugh menacingly.

'Pieced it together yet, Alex?'

Alex's breathing deepened. The trickle of blood running down her face became heavier, the crimson stream falling down her neck, staining her clothes and her hands as she frantically tried to stop the gushing wound. Pain seared through her head again as she grabbed bandages from the side table and placed them on her head.

'Who...are...y-you?' she stuttered, grimacing with pain.

The surgeon chuckled again. Salty tears joined the trail of blood down her face as the surgeon began to exit the room. He stopped beside her, and leant to whisper in her ear.

'What's wrong with Gene, Alex?'

Another light switched on inside Gene's office, where a body, covered in a sheet, lay sprawled on his desk.

'No, no! G-Gene!' she cried. The surgeon cackled as he walked away from Alex: she did not turn to see him say his last words.

'Piece it together, Alex.'

The slam of the doors signified the surgeon's exit. Left alone with only the beep of the machines, Alex cautiously walked towards Gene's office, tears spilling down her face.

'Pl-please, Gene! No, no...'

Staring at the body on the desk, Alex felt nauseous with nerves as she prepared herself to remove the sheet. She clasped her hands around the corners of the sheet.

'Please, not Gene...'

Closing her eyes tight, she ripped the sheet off the body.

'Please, not Gene...'

Inhaling erratically, she began to open her eyes to a blur. As her eyes focused, she apprehended the body that lay before her.

Blonde hair was in disarray around the face.

Blue eyes stared at her, blank and dead.

Alex exhaled, darkness flooding her as she collapsed onto the floor.


	6. Rounds and Tapes

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me...but I wish it did! (Natascha, Phillip, Tim and Maxine are mine, though :P)

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry about the ridiculously long wait. I've been so busy that I've just not had the time to work on this. This is a slightly shorter chapter, and it's quite plot based, so I hope you enjoy it!

Please review, I really appreciate all your advice and support.x

**6. Rounds and Tapes**

'Oi, yer dozy mare! Stop kippin' on my bloody chair in my bloody office!'

Alex jolted awake to the sound of Gene's piercing voice, her eyes flitting around the room. She was sat uncomfortably in the chair, slumped over the desk. She winced with pain as she raised her head to look, bleary-eyed, at Gene. Confusion swept over her face as her face gazed around the office, her mouth hanging open gormlessly. The department was deserted apart from the both of them in Gene's office; she had been there all night. She glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock.

'Bloody 'ell, Bols, yer look as confused as a baby in a strip club.' He went over to the cabinet, extracting the bottle of scotch and two glasses. 'Ah, lovely wake up call.' He turned his look to Alex. 'What was with yer epiphany moment back in the interview room last night?'

'Oh...er, it's nothing. I just realised that I had to..er, check something.' Alex gratefully received the glass of scotch Gene held out to her.

'Right,' he said, doubt frowning his eyebrows. 'Nice work with Phillip. All we need now is 'is Russian lass to give us the dirty business and we can sort 'em out with a nice drug charge.'

Alex nodded, staring at Gene, who was gulping down the scotch. His knuckles were stretched white as he clasped the small glass tightly in his grip. He placed the glass down on the desk with force as he left the office. The door swung open, the reflection faintly showing the masked surgeon. Alex froze in fear, snapping out of her daze as Gene barked for her to follow. She dismissed the thought entirely as she entered the interview room to meet Natascha for the first time.

Dark, ebony curls framed Natascha's pale face. Her plump, chapped lips were set into a pout radiating self-superiority, yet the sapphire eyes that were darting around the room suggested that this woman was frightened and vulnerable. Her bold jawline ever so slightly pulsed as she drew in gasps of breath heavily. Her hands were shaking with nerves.

'This is D.C.I Gene Hunt and D.I Alex Drake conductin' an interview with Natascha-' Gene's eyes searched the file rapidly for her surname – 'Malicdova, on the 3nd of April.' Gene cleared his throat. 'So, first things first, eh? 'Ow long 'ave yer bin 'idin' away in Blighty?'

'I moved here when I was smaller.' Natascha's deep, sultry voice wavered.

'Oh yeah? 'Ow much smaller, 32A?' Gene's eyes had drifted down to Natascha's partially exposed chest. Natascha looked away from him as Alex glared at him with disgust.

'Sorry. D.C.I Hunt is under a lot of pressure at the moment.' _Too right he bloody is._ 'How long have you been living here, Natascha?'

'Since I was about seventeen.'

'Was there any particular reason?' Alex asked inquisitively, all the while breaking the wall of tension that surrounded the three of them seated around the table.

Natascha sighed. 'My father and mother broke up their marriage and my mother wanted to live somewhere new. We moved here to get away from my father. He was very nasty and violent to us.' Natascha shifted in her seat – Alex sensed that talking about her father was a difficult matter.

'So, you've been living here for, say, thirteen years?' Natascha nodded in reply.

'How did you meet Maxine?' Alex continued.

'Well, I was walking through to town, this was a few years back ago, and she was in her sweets shop, and she came out to get boxes, but they spilt everywhere. I went to help her. She was very grateful, she bought me a drink as a thank you and ever since, she has been my best friend.'

'Righ'. If she was yer best friend, why did yer shag 'er 'usband?'

Tears began to well in Natascha's eyes. Alex looked again at Gene, her frown signalling for him to stop.

'How did you meet Phillip, Natascha?'

'When we went to get drinks, Phillip was there with her.'

'And did you get on with him?'

'Well, I'm supposing so. He was very nice, very friendly.'

'And did you feel that...well, did you see him as more than a friend despite him being married to Maxine?'

Natascha nodded guiltily.

'Phillip told us that you once went round to their flat to check on Maxine after they'd had an argument,' Alex continued. 'Is this correct?'

'Yes.' Natascha looked at the floor.

'And is it true that at this point, you possessed cocaine?'

Natascha remained silent.

'Natascha. Please answer the question. Did you possess cocaine?'

She nodded slowly, giving a light sniffle. 'Yes.'

'Righ', then. Who gave it to yer, then?' Gene asked, leaning forward menacingly.

Natascha stayed silent as a tear rolled down her face.

'Who gave yer the drugs?' Gene shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

'Tim!' Natascha cried, a sob escaping her lips. Alex averted her eyes away from Gene and Natascha, feeling pensive.

'So, why did yer get the drugs in the first place?' Gene leant back in his chair, feeling triumphant at weeding the truth out of Natascha.

'Well...I was feeling sad. My mother used to take drugs when she was alive and sometimes she would leave the pins, the needles around-'

'Your mother took drugs?' Alex asked tenderly.

Natascha nodded.

'How did she die?'

'She was found dead in her car, she had a crash. They didn't tell me how the crash was caused.'

Alex flicked her eyes over to Gene, how was staring at Natascha inquisitively.

'So, 'ow long 'ave yer bin takin' drugs?'

'I got into drugs properly when I came here. Mother had always said that there was nothing wrong with them...but I managed to get off of them, it was very horrible.'

'How long had you been off drugs before you started taking them again?'

'A couple of years.' Natascha shuddered. 'It was not very nice.'

'Why did you start taking them again?'

Natascha fell quiet: her eyes dropped to look at the floor, the pupils glazing over with shining tears.

'Natascha?' Alex stretched her hand over the table, gently placing them on top of Natascha's tightly grasped ones.

'Don' give 'er tha' much sympathy, Bols,' Gene interjected brashly.

'I suggest you be quiet. Either that, or leave the room if you can't keep your bloody mouth shut,' Alex hissed, glaring at Gene. His stare hardened as his mouth contracted into a pout, standing up and turning to leave the room.

'Five minutes, Drake.'  
And with that, he slammed the door after him.

'Sorry,' Alex said apologetically. 'This is all very difficult to deal with at the moment.'

Natascha shook her head. 'It's fine.'

'You're safe, you know. No one can get you here.'

Natascha nodded slowly as she looked up to Alex, who let small smile of reassurance appear on her face.

'I know this must be extremely difficult for you, Natascha, but I need you to tell me why you started taking them again. There might be a link to something else and that can help us.'

Natascha left a reflective pause before she began to speak.

'After mother died, I had nothing. My only source of companions were Maxine and Phillip. He had been taking drugs occasionally, he would never in front of Maxine. She never knew it. When I saw him doing it, I sort of...well, fell back into doing it.'

'Right. He claims that you were the cause of his drug addiction-'

'No! No, never. He had been doing it, Tim had always supplied him before me.'

'Had you always got your drugs from Tim?'

Natascha nodded. 'Well, sort of. Phillip would usually get them, and I went with him sometimes to collect them.'

'So, that's how you met Tim?'

'Yes. I met him once or twice, but I met him properly at the hospital when Maxine was in.'

'After you began collecting from Tim regularly, did he do anything...inappropriate towards you?'

Natascha let out a laugh. 'What, apart from giving me drugs?' Her smile vanished quickly. 'Well, he sometimes did. But I wanted to. I had to.'

'Can you tell me what happened, what did he do to you?' Alex's fears of Tim were increasing rapidly as Natascha continued her story.

'Well, once I did not have enough money, I tried to bargain with him...It was not a nice bargain.' Natascha's voice trailed off, again bowing her head to the floor.

'Natascha, what did he do?'

'He...made me have sex with him.'

Alex inhaled sharply, her mouth falling open slightly as she comprehended the information. Tim was more of a danger than initially thought.

'How often would he do this?'

'Once or twice a week, at least.' Natascha, her eyes full of fear, looked up to Alex. 'You must understand this, I had to. I couldn't let down Phillip, you see-'

'He's a serial rapist, Natascha.'

'What?'

'On the 27th March, Maxine came into us and reported Tim of rape and assault.'

Natascha gasped, her breathing becoming ragged. 'What? What are you saying, he would not have-'

'We gained information that he stole money from Maxine's shop, to bring in a new batch of drugs to give to you, it seems.'

Tears fell from Natascha's eyes. 'He wouldn't. Tim wouldn't. He said-'

'Whatever he said was a lie.' Alex paused, contemplating what she should say. 'Maxine is pregnant, Natascha.'

Natascha's sobs grew in volume as shock settled in. 'I had no idea, is she alright? Where's Tim? I...I-' She was interrupted by a fresh wave of tears.

'Maxine is fine. We're keeping an eye on her, she's safe.' Alex remembered giving her phone number and key to Maxine; Maxine would come to her if she was in danger. 'However, Tim was released. We couldn't get enough evidence and his lawyer was a bloody good one.' Anger seeped through Alex's voice. She reached over the table to hold Natascha's hand.

'Is that everything? Do you have anything else we should know?'

Natascha shook her head, her crying reduced to soft whimpers.

'Okay. I need to speak to D.C.I Hunt. Interview paused.' She pressed the pause button on the tape. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

Alex stood up, drawing her hands away from Natacha's. She quietly left the room, opening the door to find Gene leaning nonchalantly against the wall. He peered up at her.

'Well? What magic did Mrs. Fruitcake weave?'

'Tim is the dealer. Both their stories fit. We have the bag of drugs in the evidence room...we can charge them with possession.'

'Good,' Gene said dismissively.

'We could also get Richford,' Alex said warily. 'With their statements, we'd have three claims against him. We have the drugs as evidence, and the knife.' She could tell she was on cautious ground. 'We could charge Tim with dealing, at lea-'

'No. He...got off, fair an' square.'

'Fair and square, Gene? Maxine...' Alex held herself back, her blood beginning to boil. 'Gene, listen to me. You've seen what he's done to these people. Natascha told me that he has raped her, as well. We can get him for serial raping. He nearly murdered Maxine. We can charge him for GBH, something, anything! Gene, please! He's a dangerous man. He could be putting this whole investigation at risk if we don't get him soon-'

'I'm gon'ta charge Miss Russky in 'ere.' He swiftly pushed himself off the wall and through the door, leaving Alex's pleads unanswered. Why was he being so evasive? Alex sighed with exasperation as she made her way back into the office, taking her place behind the increasing pile of paperwork on her desk. It was only nine o'clock.

'Bloody hell,' she exhaled, placing her hands over her face. She blew out her breath, opening her eyes to see the first few of her colleagues filter through the door.

'Morning, Ma'am,' Shaz exclaimed, her brilliant smile lighting the room. Alex felt a wave of relief as Shaz entered. Shaz was a blessing in disguise. 'How're you this morning?'

'I could be better Shaz.' Alex gave a small laugh. 'Had a lovely night's sleep sprawled over Gene's desk.' Shaz's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh, no! No, not like that!' Alex added, a laugh escaping her lips.

'Bloody hell ma'am, I was gonna say! About time!' Shaz stopped herself, biting her lips to hold back a giggle as Alex's face contorted with disbelief. 'Erm...I'm gonna make some tea...' Shaz awkwardly bustled off, leaving Alex smiling to herself. Her smile was short-lived as she saw Gene stride through the door, the pit of nerves in her stomach deepening. What were once nerves of deep affection and excitement had been transformed into nerves of fear and dread; she couldn't stand it.

'Bolly Kecks, in my office.'

Alex mentally braced herself for hellfire as she followed him into the office. He sat down behind his desk, pouring two fresh glasses of scotch.

'Not for me, thanks,' Alex said quietly, halting his actions with her hand.

'No' like you ter refuse a drink, Bolly.' Gene took a large swig of his scotch.

'I usually would, just not at nine in the morning.' She gave a small smile. 'Doesn't complement my toast and orange juice.'

Gene raised his eyebrows. 'Posh tart.'

A laugh escaped her lips; she realised this was the first time she had laughed in his presence for days.

'Erm...nice work, earlier. With Natascha. Yer go' 'er good 'nd proper. Well done.'

Alex nodded in appreciation. 'Only doing my job, Guv.' She smiled again, turning to leave the office.

'Yer gon'ta come ter Luigi's tonight?' Gene asked with curiosity.

A grin spread across Alex's face before she turned around to reply. 'I might do.' She carried on back to her desk, accomplishment replacing the feelings of dread she had felt earlier.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a seemingly successful day at the station, the team went down to Luigi's to have a well-earnt drink. Gene, displaying a rare motion of generosity, bought the whole team a round, much to the delight of Ray and Chris. Having somewhat settled their differences, Alex and Gene sat at the corner table away from the raucous shouts of Ray, Chris and the rest of the team; Shaz was looking on in disbelief, laughing along with the idiotic impressions Chris was performing with Luigi.

'Bloody hell, they're all 'appy as Larry,' Gene said, observing them as his sipped his beer.

'Hmm, probably because today you've only been a git, and not a complete and utter tosser.' Alex flashed a smile at him, his frown knitting his eyebrows together.

'Sorry fer...yer know. Bein' a bit o' a wanker.'

Alex shook her head. 'You have your reasons. I'll just take it that I'm _far_ too good to be working on a case like Richford's...'

Gene let out a laugh, receiving a hit on the arm from Alex.

'Just don' wan' yer ter get into any more trouble. Yer've 'ad yer fair share an' I think it's abou' time someone else put their life on the line, Bolly.'

Alex smiled in acknowledgement. 'I know. The things I do for you, Gene...' _The things I'd do indeed. _Wicked thoughts flashed through her head as she took a mouthful of wine to disguise the mischievous grin that threatened to spread across her face. She finished the glass, setting it back on the table.

'Thank you very much for buying me the cheapest plonk in the whole restaurant, Gene. The sentiment was extremely meaningful,' Alex said sarcastically, the slightly bitter taste lingering on her tongue.

'Oh, no trouble at all, Bols.' Gene smirked at her as she went over to the bar to get another drink. In her absence, there were no distractions to keep his mind off the underlying guilt he kept inhabited in his mind.

_I can't tell her._

He watched her, chatting animatedly to Luigi. She had brightened up today.

_I need to protect her._

His eyes locked onto her as she turned to look at him, a bright smile playing across her lips. The epitome of perfection. He couldn't bear the thought of ever hurting her, or putting her on the line.

_Do this for her. For my Bolly._

She returned, fresh glass of wine in hand, and settled back into her seat.

'So, 'ow's Maxine copin'?' Gene asked.

'She's alright,' Alex replied. 'Gave her my spare key just in case, you know, something happened and she needed somewhere-'

'Yer want ter be careful. She knows some absolute bastards.'

'I'm well aware, Gene. But I did it as more of a...friendly gesture than a police-y one.' She smiled as she took a sip of her wine. She couldn't afford to let anything happen to Maxine. She was adamant that the predestined events of September would not happen. 'She's become a very good friend of mine.'

'Well, if yer need any back-up or anythin', then we'll sort it.'

Alex was slightly shocked but genuinely appreciative of Gene's kindness; it seemed as though he had finally changed his tune.

A cold draft swept through the restaurant, causing goosebumps to erupt over Alex's skin.

'Bloody hell, a bit chilly!' she laughed, turning around to retrieve her jacket off the back of her chair. It wasn't there.

She sighed in exasperation, slamming her hands on the table. 'Bloody hell. Left my ruddy jacket at the station.' She rose from her seat. 'I'll be back in five minutes-'

'Yer sure yer don' want some company?'

'Thank you, but I can just about manage crossing the road.' She beamed at Gene before hurriedly leaving Gene and the warmth of the restaurant.

The temperature outside had dropped dramatically since she had arrived at Luigi's. It was a fresh night, and definitely jacket-worthy. After the brisk walk to the station, she scurried up to the C.I.D office, where she found her jacket on the floor next to her chair. As she went to pick it up, she noticed debris and rubbish on the floor of Gene's office. Curiously, she walked through the darkened room to Gene's office.

The bin had been knocked over.

Alex couldn't leave the rubbish on the floor – she was far too much of a domestic woman. She began to sweep the random bits of paper and cigarette ends into the bin, trying not to look at the little, explicitly detailed drawings Gene had scrunched up; she had to suppress a snigger. As she was cleaning, she came across a smashed tape; the film had fallen out of the broken casing and was in a black, tangled heap. She turned the tape over.

_Tim Richford._

Curiosity got the better of her. Clamping it together with one hand, Alex grabbed a pencil and began to wind the tape back into the casing. After a couple of minutes, she had eventually wound the tape back safely. Luckily, the case hadn't smashed completely – there were cracks and the odd section missing, but it would still function. Staring at the name on the case, Alex's moral conscience was having a serious conflict in her mind. She had been taken off the case, for reasons she deemed ridiculous. Maybe she could find out what was really happening, and then help Gene...

Standing up, she grabbed the tape recorded from Gene's desk and flipped it open, placing the tape into the slot. She rewound it back to the beginning.

_'This is D.I Alex Drake and D.C.I Gene Hunt conducting an interview with Tim Richford...'_

The interview. Alex wound it forward.

_'__Well, Mister, yer seem ter be deprivin' some poor village of its idiot!'_ Alex laughed as she heard Gene's snarl over the recorder. She fast-forwarded the tape again.

_'Wha' the bloody hell do yer think yer doin'?'_

Gene's menacing growl was unmistakeable. Alex sat down in his chair, not recognising the dialogue echoing from the machine.

_'Well, I'm talking to you right now-'_

A deafening slam could be heard. Alex jumped.

_'Not now, yer tosser. What are yer doin' here?'_

_'Well, Mr. Hunt. The hospital transferred me. Funny that, isn't it. Ending up in the same place? Destiny has brought us together, my friend.'_ Tim's voice was equally as menacing as Gene's.

_'Your bullshit is makin' me as bored as an alcoholic at a tea party! What are you doin' 'ere on my patch?'_

_'I came to settle...a debt, let's say. And your 'patch' was obviously the right place to come to-'_

_'I reckon everyone 'as the capacity to learn from their cock-ups. You, my friend, will learn a lot terday.'_ A sickening crunch filled the room as Alex heard Gene punch Tim.

_'I...do believe...that it is you...who made the...mistake, Gene.' _There was a deafening pause as Tim recovered from the blow. _'Will you listen? Good. I will leave you alone, but first I need a few things. I need payment. Preferably sooner rather than later, or I'll be on your case for much longer than I'm sure you'll think necessary.'_

_'I'll sor' it ou'. Cheque?'_

_'Come on, Gene! You're a detective. Cheques are easily traced. I want cash.'_

A sigh could be heard. _'Fine.'_

_'And also, I don't really want to be in prison. So, I'd appreciate if you'd just let me go-'_

_'What? Yer mus' be jokin'. No-'_

_'Do you want me to tell your colleagues what you've done? I'm sure your little Miss Drake won't be very happy-'_

_'You leave 'er ou' of this, Richford. Don' touch her.'_

_'Bless. Getting all defensive, are we? In that case, I suggest you cough up, and then let me walk. Make up some bullshit story about a good lawyer.'_

_'They'll never buy it.'_

_'They're going to have to, Gene, otherwise your career will be on the line...'_

Alex couldn't listen to it anymore. She felt violently nauseous; she pressed the stop button. Horrified with what she just heard, she swiftly extracted the tape from the machine and put it into her pocket, replacing the machine to where she found it. With a churning stomach, Alex made her way to her desk, depositing the tape into the top drawer. She grabbed her jacket. A red envelope was sticking out of the pocket.

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_


	7. Glass and Shards

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Ashes to Ashes. I do, however, own Tim, Phillip, Natascha, Maxine and Sophia. :)

HEY everybody! I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. School has been extremely hectic so I apologise if this chapter isn't as good. Please rate and review, your comments are always greatly appreciated and they make my day! Thank you so much for sticking with it, hopefully something exciting will happen soon... :)

Miss LP xx

**7. Glass and Shards**

Alex, sat at her desk, turned the red envelope around repeatedly in her hands, staring into nowhere in particular. Violent butterflies were thrashing around her stomach; she had to breathe heavily to calm the overwhelming feelings of nausea that had washed over her. Her eyes were glittered with tears. She felt empty.

She felt betrayed.

Was this what was wrong with Gene? She didn't want to know, but she had to. She had to find out. She had to help him.

_Gene would never be corrupt. Could he?_

Maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding. Maybe she had caught the wrong end of the stick.

But why had the tape been smashed? Why would anyone smash a tape if they had nothing to hide?

Questions were flitting through Alex's head constantly; her thoughts were consumed with worries as she recomposed herself. She retrieved her jacket from the back of her chair and stood up, looking at the drawer containing the tape. She abandoned all thoughts of listening to more, shoving the letter into her pocket and swiftly leaving the office and the tape behind her.

After a brisk walk in the cold air to clear her mind, she returned to Luigi's, finding Gene still sat in the corner nursing another pint of beer. A pang of sickness surged through her as she approached the table, where a fresh glass of wine was waiting for her.

'I thought I'd better make some sor' of apology to yer.'

Alex, still standing, took the glass from the table, taking huge gulps of wine. _Apology?_

'You didn't have to.'

'Well, it were only two quid fer a glass of the plonk, ain't gon'ta break the bank.' Gene gave a small smile. 'Yer gon'ta stand there like a lemon or wha'?'

Alex finished her glass of wine and set it down on the table. Hastily, she thought of an excuse to get away.

'I'm a bit tired, long day. Think I might...hit the sack.'

'Bloody 'ell, Bolls, are yer goin' soft?'

Alex let out a laugh to disguise her awkwardness. 'Yeah. Seems like it.' She looked at Gene, his bright sapphire eyes peering up at her. _How could he do this?_

'See you tomorrow, Guv.' She turned on her heel, quickly waving to Shaz and the rest of the team before leaving the restaurant, bounding up the stairs until she was safe behind her closed door. Flinging her jacket with the letter in the pocket onto the sofa, she dropped herself onto one of the chairs under the kitchen table, her hands supporting her as she heaved in heavy breaths to calm her sickness.

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_

A sudden crackle came from the television in the living room. Peering up from the table, Alex saw herself sitting at the table in the screen. She froze in fear, her eyes slowly sweeping the room for any sign of intrusion. She slowly brought her hand up to her head; she saw herself doing the same on the television screen. The image zoomed in, focusing on the fruit bowl in the centre of the table: the screen showed a bright red envelope buried amongst the apples and oranges. Alex's eyes flicked down to the fruit bowl, where she saw the letter. Holding her breath, she picked the letter up from the bowl. The same scruffy scrawl met Alex's gaze as she ripped open the letter in fear.

_I don't need to ask you any more._

_Bad boys, stick together, never sad boys.  
__Good guys, they make rules for fools.  
__So, get wise._

Trembling as her hands failed to react to the falling letter, Alex heaved a heavy sob as tears began to trickle rapidly down her face. She was terrified, vulnerable, and alone.

_Why was he doing this?_

Alex's mind couldn't comprehend the thought of Gene being corrupt. Gene was the most morally just man she had ever met, despite his rather brutal fashion of interrogation and crime busting. She couldn't understand how her constant, her only permanent figure of life, could ever do wrong. He was a saint amongst men. Everything he did, everything he stood for...Alex could never ask anything more of him. But, it destroyed her to think that this wonderful man had finally succumbed to the lures and temptations of corruption. It didn't fit; someone had jammed two odd puzzle pieces together in her mind.

_A large puzzle form of Gene Hunt lying on the ground._

Alex blinked her tears away furiously as she looked back up to the telly. Only the rapid grey, white and black surges of the static showed. Leaving the open letter on the table, she slowly got up from her chair and went over the the television, kneeling down in front of it as she so often did. She gently placed her hands either side of the glass, clutching desperately onto it.

'Please. Help me,' she whispered. 'Please. Please, anybody!'

There was no reply. Only the gentle whispers of buzzing came from the television.

She dropped her hands helplessly, wiping one last tear from her face as she went over to the sofa.. Spying the blanket next to her, she curled up, still fully clothed, underneath it. The smell of whisky and cigarettes filled her senses, seeking comfort in her earlier memories of him lying in the very same place, sleep peacefully resting over his body. Closing her eyes, the darkness of sleep consumed her as the image of Gene remained in her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a night of tossing and turning, Alex awoke to sound of heavy rain splattering against the windows. Her head span as she got up; she had a horrendous headache. She looked out of the windows to see the street below drenched as the rain pelted harshly from the sky. _Beautiful day._

Walking over to the kitchen, she turned the kettle on in preparation for a much-needed cup of coffee along with one or two painkillers. _That should sort it._

After mulling over her coffee, Alex hastily showered and got ready for work, only putting on a few lashings of mascara and a bit of blusher. The purple bags under her eyes complimented the washed-out paleness of her face. She sighed, twisting her hair into her usual well-maintained quiff. Once dressed, she grabbed her black blazer from her wardrobe, leaving her leather jacket lying on the back of the sofa.

Arriving at the office after a slow ten-minute walk, Alex entered through the double doors of C.I.D with an unusually aimless air. Shaz, looking up from her typewriter, noticed Alex as she quietly sat down at her desk, not a word of greeting escaping from her lips.

'Morning, Ma'am!' Shaz said brightly, flashing a shining smile in Alex's direction. Alex couldn't help but return the smile. _The sunshine on a cloudy day._

'Good morning, Shaz.' Alex swivelled in her chair to face Shaz as she approached.

'Everythin' okay, Ma'am?' Shaz asked. She was a good judge of character, it seemed.

Alex hesitated at her response. Not wanting to begin the day too negatively, Alex avoided the matter that was digging at her. 'Yes. Just had a rough night's sleep, that's all, Shaz. Nothing to worry about.'

Shaz raised her eyebrows before replying. 'If you say so.' She smiled again. 'I'll go and make you a cup of coffee, that might perk you up a bit.' Bounding off to the kitchen, Alex watched her, a small laugh escaping her lips.

'Bolly!'

Gene's booming voice shattered Alex's moment of peace. Dread filled her as she saw him prepare to come over to her desk.

'Well, Bolls, it's unlike you ter come in quietly.' He raised his eyebrows, pouting with a smirk.

Alex, not wanting to draw attention to the fact she was over-tired and over-stressed, replied, 'I know, Guv. Bad headache, always seems to spoil the mood.'

'Yer could bloody say tha' again. I want-'

'Can I talk to you?' Alex interrupted. 'It's quite important. In your office?'

Gene furrowed his brow. 'Why?'

'Just go. I'll be there in a sec.'

As Gene left to go back into his office, Alex opened her draw, discreetly fishing out the smashed tape she had retrieved the night before. Taking a deep breath, she advanced towards his office, butterflies churning fiercely in her stomach as she shut the door behind her.

'So, Bolly Kecks. Wha' can I do fer yer?'

Alex stumbled as she tried to think of a sentence. 'I...well...'

'Spit it out, Bolls. Not like yer to be speechless.' His playful jibes were met with a sincere look.

'I know it's none of my business, Gene, but...you know last night? When I left my jacket back in here?'

'Yeah...' Gene sat behind his desk, pouring himself a generous amount of whisky. It was only nine o'clock.

'Well, I came in, and your bin had been knocked over in your office.'

Gene's eyes widened. 'Oh...'

'And I couldn't leave it, so I tidied the mess up.'

The colour drained from Gene's face; his eyes widened. 'Oh, shit. I'm so sorry about them drawins, I ge' bored-'

'No. Not that, Gene.' Gene looked confused. With a a breath, Alex took out the tape from her pocket and held it out to him. 'This.'

Gene's nose flared as he stared at the tape, then back to Alex. Rage was burning in his eyes. The atmosphere had become ice cold.

'Where did yer find it?'

'It was on the floor. Nearly smashed to pieces.'

'An' yer-'

'Wound it back up.' Alex looked at the floor, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh. An' I suppose yer listened to it, did yer?' Gene's voice began to drip with anger. All Alex could do was stand in silence.

'Why would yer do tha', Alex? How dare yer, goin' through _my_ things and pryin' in _my_ business!'

'I thought I could help with the Richford case, Gene! I thought I could create a profile on Richford to help you. I was listening back on the interview and then I heard-'

'Get out.'

'Gene, just talk to me. What were you-'

'Get. Out.'

'I can help you. Please, just-'

'FUCKING GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!' Gene roared, hurling the glass of scotch into the wall, the pieces of glass shattering across the room. Alex recoiled away from his towering rage and the splintered shards of glass, her hands clasping the pockets of her blazer taut as she furiously bit her lip to stop her tears.

'GET OUT!'

Not hesitating any longer, Alex wildly reached for the door handle, hurtling out of Gene's office and through the doors of C.I.D whilst ignoring the stares of horror from her colleagues. She pelted down the corridor, crashing into the ladies' toilets, where she slid into a pool of tears on the floor.

She knew that Gene would be angry. She knew that Gene would feel betrayed.

But she had never expected the rage, the fury and hatred that emanated from him.

The furious inferno that thundered through the silence from his eyes had petrified her. She was vulnerable, open to attack, open to injury. She had no idea what to do, lost in her warped world as she sat hunched on the floor in the bathroom. With her eyes shut tight, she bit her lip again; the sharp, metallic tang of blood spread over her tongue. How real it was...

A faint clattering echoed down the hall. Alex was oblivious to it, the sound of her heavy breathing and occasional gasps and sobs blocking out all other aspects of the world. She didn't look up as the door swung open, smashing into the wall.

'Ma'am!' Shaz ran over to Alex, crouching down in front of her. 'Ma'am, I heard what happened, are you alright?'

Alex couldn't reply. She looked up at Shaz, fresh tears welling in her eyes. Mascara ran down her face, leaving behind it a trail of faint black rivers. Shaz wiped them away before enveloping her arms around Alex, gently rocking her back and forth in a way a child would find comforting. No words were spoken.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Gene furiously paced around his office, treading on the fragments of glass that had shattered and glittered on the floor. The tape was still there on his desk, throbbing like a beacon in his mind. He couldn't draw himself away from the dreading thoughts of it.

How could she? How could she have the nerve to go through his things? In this modern world, it seemed there was no privacy. What had ever happened to loyalty? What had ever happened to trust?

Gene couldn't answer those questions, because he himself had gone against those principals.

He had gone against _her._

_'And I couldn't leave it, so I tidied up the mess.'_

In doing right, she had discovered wrong.

He was furious. He was furious at her. He was furious at Tim bloody Richford.

He was furious with himself.

How could he ever have let this happen? How did things get so impossibly out of hand?

He didn't know. He couldn't even begin to think of an answer to those questions.

Gene could feel the eyes of his men upon him as Alex had run from him. He had never experienced such extreme anger. He couldn't comprehend his reasoning for feeling this way. Had anyone else found it, he would have reprimanded them, but then sent them back to work, not a single word being uttered about the incident again.

But it was _her_.

He didn't want to subject her to his inner hate, his inner loathing. He didn't want to subject her to the corruption of the world. Simply because it was her.

His Bolly.

But she wouldn't be his. She couldn't be his.

He couldn't let her be his. He would twist her mind, drive her to insanity. He couldn't open himself up to her. All his secrets, all his lies...

He would slowly be the death of her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex, who was still in the bathroom, waited for Shaz to return. She had gone to tell Ray that Alex was taking the day off; she would not dare interrupt the Guv at this point in time. Shaz herself was scared of him. She couldn't imagine how Alex had managed to face up to him. After experiencing something like that, no-one could carry on with a day's work. Especially a day's work in the police. Ray had bravely knocked on the door to the Guv's office, telling him of Alex's leave for the day.

'Give her the week off,' was all he said in reply. He was sat in his chair, continuously turning a tape over in his hands.

Shaz hurried back to the bathroom, where Alex was now standing over a sink, splashing her face with water. The water felt like ice against her flushed face.

'Ma'am?' Shaz appeared from around the door, a concerned look flashing across her face. 'Right, you ready? I'll take you back.'

'It's fine, Shaz. Really,' Alex said monotonously. She gave a small smile.

'Well, in that case, I'll just keep you company.' Shaz grinned and held out her hand, which Alex gratefully took.

'Thank you,' Alex whispered.

'That's what I'm here for, Ma'am.' They embraced once again before leaving the bathroom and the drips of tears Alex had left behind.

Walking swiftly past the office, Shaz led the way out of the station, Alex following silently behind her. Before crossing the road, Shaz turned to Alex.

'The Guv's given you a week's leave.'

Alex looked back at Shaz and chuckled in disbelief. 'I've done nothing wrong. Can you believe it? I was trying to help him.'

'You can't help everyone, Ma'am. But you do a blummin' good job of it, if I may say.' Shaz smiled before turning more serious. 'May I ask what happened in there?'

Alex froze, the words rattling violently in her head.

_'Why would you do that, Alex?'_

_'Fucking get out of my office!'_

'It's not really my place to say, Shaz. I found out something that was private to the Guv. I overstepped the mark.'

'But...you were both so close. I don't understand,' Shaz said.

'I don't either.' Alex shook her head, helplessly clutching the material of her blazer. They both slowly walked back to Alex's flat, Shaz trying her best to lift Alex's spirits but failing.

Alex felt numb.

As they reached the stairs up to the flat, Alex turned to Shaz.

'Do you fancy coming up for a bit? I mean, there's not much to do in C.I.D and I can imagine you probably don't want to go back there anytime soon.' She grimaced at the thought of the fuming Gene. That was territory she did not particularly want to stumble on again.

Shaz grinned. 'Yeah, why not? We can stick the telly on and watch some crap videos or something.' Alex smiled in return.

Settling down on the sofa with the television buzzing quietly in the background, Alex and Shaz began chatting. Shaz was a godsend. Her bubbling personality and her quirky sense of humour filled the vacant hole in Alex's chest. She was seriously under-appreciated; not only was she a great companion, but a fantastic copper too. _Her time will come._

After what felt like hours of nonsensical chattering, a knock sounded from the front door. The two women looked at each other curiously. _Ray or Chris, I suspect._ Alex, with Shaz following behind, went over to the door to answer it.

Nothing met them outside the door except for a bulging brown envelope lying on the floor. Alex cautiously picked it up and brought it inside. She set it down on the kitchen table, and the two women sat down on the chairs.

'Who's it from, Ma'am? Is there a tag or a label?'

Alex scanned over the package. It was blank. 'No, I have no idea.' She picked up the package and ripped open the top. She placed her hand inside the envelope, being met with a damp warmth. Alex withdrew her hand immediately to see that it was covered in blood. Shaz screamed, leaping up from her chair as Alex froze, her eyes fixated upon her hand.

'Oh my God! What is it, Ma'am?' Shaz was flat against the wall, her face drained of any colour or laughter. Alex picked up the corners of the package and tipped the contents out on the table.

A blood-soaked surgeon's mask and a pair of latex gloves fell out, a pool of blood forming from the drips that ran out of the bag. Shaz retched as Alex's eyes widened at the sight of the vibrant red against the white table. Peering inside the package once more, she saw an envelope stuck to the inside. She tore it out; it, too, was red and drenched with blood.

'What the fuck?' Shaz wailed. Alex had never heard such obscenities from her before; Shaz was scared.

'I- I don't...' Alex was speechless. She cautiously opened the envelope, extracting a blood-soaked piece of paper. A feeling of dread swamped her as she recognised the scribbles on the page.

_I should question, not ignore.  
__I should believe and not ignore._

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?  
__Just a little further._

_It's my creation. It's my obsession._

Alex, still silenced with shock, could not draw her eyes away from the familiar, haunting scrawl that danced across the bloodied paper. She was oblivious to the fact that Shaz was still in the room. It was only until Shaz started speaking that Alex partially snapped back to reality.

'Ma'am, what does it say?'

Alex, still dazed, turned to Shaz. Their eyes never met, Alex's wandering around the space in front of her in search for a reason, an answer.

'He's after me. He'll be after Maxine. He's already got to Gene. Oh, God. Oh, dear God.' Alex felt defeat crash over her as she dropped the letter, which was swiftly swept up into Shaz's hands. Her eyes flickered over the writing. Shaz's mouth dropped open as she turned her gaze towards Alex.

'Ma'am, you have to report this! Someone is threatening you, we need to tell the Guv-'

'No.' Her abruptness cut Shaz short. 'We can't. He's been receiving the same sorts of letters as I have...he thought it was one of us who was pissing him about...shit. I think I know...' Thoughts were thrashing through Alex's head as she tried to made sense of the situation. 'Shaz, he can't know I've been getting them too. It'll only get him deeper into trouble...'

'What's wrong with the Guv?' Shaz looked worried, her eyes wide with concern.

'Nothing...well, it's not nothing, at all, it's not my place to say. It's all so confusing, maybe just a huge misunderstanding...oh, Jesus, Shaz, what am I going to do?' Alex raked her hands through her hair with frustration, peeling strands of hair out of the neat formation of her quiff.

'Look. You can't stay here, Ma'am. It's too dangerous. I mean, have they left things in here for you, like, have they broken in?'

Alex nodded, her mind still wandering.

'How long has this been going on for?'

'About a week or so? Every day, just a new letter, asking me what's wrong with Gene...' With her final choked words, a single tear fell from her eyes.

'Oh, Ma'am. Come here.' Shaz gently wrapped her arms around Alex, rubbing a comforting hand over Alex's arm. 'Is there anyone you can call? Is there anyone you can stay with? I would have you, but Mum's got a full house at the moment.'

It was starting to get dark. They'd been in Alex's flat for well over seven hours.

'I...I might be able to find somewhere. I need to ring them first.' _Maxine._

'Good. Well, let me run in to the office, just to let everyone know you're all okay and what not.'

'Shaz, please, don't mention this.' Alex looked back at the blood splattered table and garments.

'Of course not, Ma'am.' Shaz quickly looked away and grabbed her coat. 'You make your phone call, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll make sure you get there alright.' With a final smile of assurance, Shaz raced out of the flat, her shoes clattering as she went.

Alex was alone.

Still staring at the mess on the table, she mulled over everything that had happened. _Tim. Maxine. Phillip and Natascha. The tape._

_Gene._

She brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped with sadness at the last thought. Her Gene. What was she going to do?

She got up from the table and headed for the phone, perched on the little coffee table in the living room. Finding Maxine's number, she quickly dialled. After two calling tones, the phone was picked up.

'Hello?' a shy voice asked.

'Hello, is that Maxine? It's Alex Drake.' Alex said gently.

'Oh, hello, Alex!' The voice at the end of the phone brightened. 'How are you?'

'I'm er...well, not very good, actually. I have something to ask you. A favour.'

'Oh, anything, absolutely anything. After what you've done for me, honestly. What is it?'

'Well, I...I need a place to stay.' Alex felt her voice cracking.

'Oh my God, what's happened? Is everything okay?'

'It's...complicated. I'm fine, it's just it's not really safe for me at my place at the moment. If it's hassle for you, then seriously, don't worry about-'

'Don't be so ridiculous!' Alex could hear Maxine smile down the phone. _Maxine was always so generous. _'Of course you can stay here! What with Phil...well, you know, in prison...there's a lot of room. Oh, and you can meet Sophia! She's been dying to see the lady who saved Mummy.'

'That's incredibly sweet of you, thank you so much Maxine.' Alex smiled gratefully. 'I can't thank you enough. It'll only be for a few days, a week maximum.'

'You can stay here as long as you need to, Alex.'

'Thank you, so much. I'll be over this evening?'

'That's fine. I'll cook you some dinner.'

'Oh no, no, it's al-'

'I insist. And then you can explain to me what the hell is going on.'

Alex gave a light laugh at Maxine's insistence. 'Okay. Thank you, again, Maxine.'

'It's no trouble, honestly. Now, go and pack your things! I'll see you soon.'

'Yes. See you soon.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

With her bag full of essential make-up, hair products, toiletries and clothes, Alex whipped around the flat, ensuring the windows were all locked; she was on the second floor, but you could never be too sure. She made a mental note to call the locksmith during the week, but she'd have to speak to Luigi about it first. She tried to push Gene to the back of her mind until a loud rap on the door sounded. Alex's heart jumped.

'Ma'am?' _Shaz._ 'Ma'am, I'm back!'

Alex bustled over to the door. She opened it to reveal a breathless Shaz.

'Right, are you ready to go?' The young woman grinned at Alex before heading off down the stairs. 'I'll meet you down there!'

Alex swiftly grabbed the keys to her flat, and plucked her jacket off the hook, slinging it over her shoulder. She locked the door, checking that it was secure, and ran down the stairs. Bumping into to Luigi, she explained that she was going to a different place for a week.

'Ah! Finally, with-a Signor Hunt! Ah, that's amore!'

Alex hastily shushed him and clarified that this was not the circumstance; Gene was sat in the restaurant, again nursing a pint and a glass of whisky, with the face of a slapped arse. Calling a final goodbye to Luigi, she hurried after Shaz, who was leaning against a car.

'Shaz, I didn't know you could drive!'

'Oh, well I can, but I don't have a car. Mum won't let me.' She smiled. 'So, I got Chris to give us a lift instead!'

Chris popped his head out of the driver's window. 'A'rite, Boss?'

'Hiya, Chris.' Alex laughed as Shaz shoved Chris' head back through the window.

'Come on then, Ma'am! Get in.' And with that, Alex's bag was thrown into the boot – 'Watch the shoes!' - and they started driving off, with Chris at the wheel and Shaz with the map.

'Where did you say it was?'

'Parkfield Road. I think it's the estate with the new flats?'

'Right. Gotyer, Boss.' Within five minutes, they had reached Alex's destination. Chris, being the gentlemen, helped Alex with her bags as Shaz looked on, her eyes glittering like a lovestruck teenager. Alex couldn't fathom why they weren't together when it was so evident they were in love...

'Right, Boss. There's all yer things. If yer need us, jus' give us a bell at the office or, y'know.' Chris smiled sheepishly.

'Thanks Chris.' Alex smiled and gave him a light hug. 'Now, you get off to Luigi's. The Guv will be expecting you.'

Chris nodded, and walked away, waving goodbye to Alex. Shaz also waved, her bright smile radiating warmth as Chris approached the car. Alex watched them as the pair of them tore off into the night, leaving her stood alone. She sighed as she picked up her bag and walked into the block of flats.

_1a_, she remembered. _Up the stairs, first on your left!_ She remembered Gene shouting the directions to her as they raced to save Maxine. She realised she had been on auto-pilot when she reached the door to Maxine's flat. A new, safer door had been fitted with secure locks. She rang the door bell; the sound of scratching locks signalled the sound of Maxine opening the door.

'Alex!' Maxine cried, wrapping her arms around her. Alex reciprocated the hug, inhaling the soft smell of talcum powder and Olbas oil.

'Maxine, how are you?' Alex asked. She noticed that the cuts and bruises had faded slightly, but she still looked rough. 'It's been, what, two days since I last saw you!'

'Ha ha, yeah! I'm good thank you. I knew you couldn't keep away,' Maxine joked. 'Come in, come in, make yourself at home. Sophia!'

Suddenly, a tiny blonde girl bounded excitedly into the room. 'Yes, Mummy?'

'This is the lady I was talking to you about. Sophia, this is Alex Drake.'

Sophia clasped her hands together tightly and swung her body from side to side. She blushed slightly. Alex smiled at her. 'Hello, Sophia.'

Sophia didn't reply; she looked over, panicked, to her mother.

'Go on, then, don't be shy!' Maxine said comfortingly, bending down to Sophia's level. She opened her arms, which Sophia ran into, and whispered something in her ear. Sophia smiled and nodded enthusiastically and then pulled from her mother's hold. She stood bravely in front of Alex, her hands on her hips to prepare for her declaration.

'I think you're a wonderful lady. Thank you for helping my mummy.' Sophia smiled; one of her front teeth were missing. 'And you're as pretty as a princess,' she added. 'I want you to be my sister.'

Alex laughed appreciatively, bending down to talk to Sophia. Her heart melted. 'Well, thank you very much. I think you're much prettier. Even prettier than a princess,' Alex said, to which Sophia giggled. 'I'd love to be your sister.' Sophia cheered and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, clinging to her. Alex snaked her arms around the little form; she closed her eyes, reminiscing of Molly and of when she, as Alex Price, would hug the little girl...

'Thank you for saving my mummy,' Sophia whispered. 'She's my best friend. Apart from you. And another girl called Alex. Oh! You have the same name.' Sophia giggled again, squirming in Alex's arms.

'That's okay, I'm glad I could help. I saved your mummy because it's my job to save people-'

Sophia gasped. 'So, you're more than a princess?'

'Well, I suppose I am!' Alex looked up at Maxine, who was grinning broadly.

'Right then, scamp. Take Alex's coat and put it in the cupboard.'

'Yes, mummy.' She obediently took Alex's jacket from her and ran off. Alex turned to Maxine, smiling.

'Your daughter...she's beautiful. She reminds me of my little girl.'

Maxine smiled. 'She's certainly a handful. Takes after her father.' Maxine paused. 'But she's just everything. There's nothing ever quite like it, is there?'

Alex shook her head with melancholy. 'No, there isn't.'

Sophia came speeding back into the room.

'Look at me! I'm Alex Drape!'

The two women looked over to Sophia, who was wearing Alex's white leather jacket. The arms were nearly dragging along the floor, with the shoulder pads falling near to Sophia's elbows. The jacket swallowed her up. Alex couldn't help but laugh as Maxine swept Sophia into her arms, shaking her playfully.

'It's Drake, not Drape, you silly monkey!' Maxine cried over Sophia's shrieking laughter. 'Now, take that jacket off. It's probably worth more than half this flat.' She turned to Alex, mouthing an apology. Alex continued laughing. Maxine and Sophia were a breath of fresh air; exactly what she needed.

'Come on, Alex, let's play!' Sophia pulled at Alex's hand and led her into the kitchen, Maxine quickly following, where Cindy dolls lay on the counter in a straight line. As Sophia started to explain the familial situation of her Cindys, Maxine put on the dinner and poured Alex a glass of wine. _This,_ Alex thought, _used to be me._

-0-0-0-

**Please rate and review! **:)  
_I'd love some feedback: would you like more character developments or more this style? I was thinking a chapter dedicated to the thoughts of Alex/Gene, or something. Just want to see the popular consensus :) Hope you enjoyed it! x_


	8. Files and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes. :(**

Hello again, everybody! Here is chapter eight. I will give a word of warning: this is quite a dark chapter. From some of the reviews I've received from the previous chapter, I decided to focus a bit more on characters instead of plot. (Obviously there is some sort of plot stuff in here, but I wanted to focus more on characters!) Please stick with the story; I know it's very angst-y but I promise it will get better! I hope you enjoy it; please **review**, your feedback is so valuable and appreciated! :)  
Miss LP x

**Files and Revelations**

_FUCKING GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!_

The words ricocheted around Gene's head, the haunting echo smothering everything else. Standing, alone, in his office, the shimmering shards of broken glass glimmered on the floor, the sharp smell of whisky going unnoticed. He could barely feel the glare of his officers fall upon him through the glass windows. Rage, fury, sadness, betrayal and guilt pumped through his veins.

What had he done?

Only seconds ago he was speaking to Alex. All he could remember now was the image of her face. He had never seen such fright, grief, and sadness all wrapped up into one moment. He had never seen that from _her. _All he could envisage was the dimpling of her chin, causing her once glorious smile to turn into an arc of sorrow; her bright, emerald eyes filling with glistening tears, filling her gaze with despair; the small bite of her crimson lips, determined to stop her display of emotion; her delicate hands, gripping tightly onto her blazer, her knuckles becoming white; the piercing echo of her footsteps as she escaped from his wrath.

His eyes fell to the tape on the table. _Tim Richford._ The bastard.

The absolute bastard.

It seemed that his haunting past was catching up with him. How could he even begin to explain himself? He couldn't; he didn't know where to start. Maybe it was just a bargain gone wrong. Maybe it was just a dodgy deal.

Or maybe it was a mistake.

He thought it could help. He thought it could help him. He thought it could help those that needed it. He thought that Tim was doing him a fair favour for a fair price. But the lies, the deceit, the bribes...it all came crashing down around him.

And all Gene could do was watch as the world he knew shattered.

He sat as his desk, still oblivious to the crunching sound of the glass beneath his feet and the murmurs of gossip that flew around the rest of C.I.D. Picking up the tape, he flipped it over and over repeatedly, his hands shaking.

How could he possibly blame her?

She was innocent in all of this. She had nothing to do with it. She did nothing wrong; yet he let all his rage and fury at himself crash onto her. All she did was let her domestic, motherly instinct override her by clearing up his mess.

But, Gene questioned, he hadn't left a mess...

He slammed the tap down on the desk. Tim Richford, Tim _bloody_ Richford.

_Destiny has brought us together, my friend._

Gene was nauseous at the sound of Tim's mocking voice. After everything he had done, Gene could not stop the sickening anger he felt towards this repulsive little man.

_The hospital transferred me. Funny that, isn't it. Ending up in the same place?_

It wasn't a bloody god-forbidden coincidence. Tim was here to bring hell. And Gene knew that he was going to bring hell badly. He had already lost his Bolly. He couldn't possibly lose anymore. Could he?

His trance was broken by the soft knocking on the door. He didn't need to look up to tell him that it was Ray who wanted to come in. The cautious opening of the door caused the atmosphere to plummet: Ray was, in truth, afraid of the consequences.

'Erm, Guv?'

Gene gave no reply.

'Well, erm, Shaz just told me that she's takin' D.I Drake home for the day. Because, well. Erm...she's gonta have the rest of the day off.'

'Give her the week off.'

'Right, Guv. Er, thanks.' Ray timidly shut the door, turning to Shaz, who was waiting anxiously; she flitted out of the office to where Gene so desperately wanted to be; with Alex.

He bowed his head, taking in a deep breath. He desperately craved a drink. He had no other glasses to pour into; only the lipstick stained glass that was reserved for Alex sat in the cupboard, abandoned by the splintered shards of Gene's glass that decorated the floor. He couldn't even comprehend drinking from the same glass as her; to just think that her soft, delicate lips had pressed gently onto the smooth glass, leaving a smudge of red lining the top, made Gene feel unworthy. He couldn't bring himself to think that he was not worthy enough to be in her presence; that was only one mere reason why he sent her away.

Gene couldn't let himself drag Alex into his broken world. He would ensure that she would not become the horrible, intoxicated, twisted person he had transformed into. He couldn't ask her to take on his burdens.

She had enough to deal with.

After what felt like hours of procrastinating and giving vague orders to the team, Gene grabbed a pile of unorganised papers from his desk and began to file them, his eyes glancing briefly over each page. Trying to distract himself from the dull aching pain throbbing in his head and the cravings for alcohol, he flicked through the pages, all of them accompanied with a picture of those involved with the cases. As he rifled through the files carelessly, he saw a picture of a woman dressed in a black suit with long hair tied back, standing with a little girl in her arms. He continued through the files.

_Wait, what?_

He found the picture again, and extracted it from the pile. His eyes widened in shock as he realised that the woman he was looking at was Alex.

What was her file doing in his office?

He didn't recognise the suit, or the hairstyle, or the little girl. The piece of paper accompanying the picture was blank, apart from a few words scribbled carelessly onto it.

_Alex Drake, nee Price  
__Born 1973  
__Coma – Arthur Layton, gunshot wound to head  
__Surgeon: Samuel Gerard  
__Doctor/Psychologist: Tim Richford_

Staring at the piece of paper in his hands, Gene struggled to comprehend what he had just read. _Doctor/Psychologist: Tim Richford?_ Nausea crept back into his stomach as he re-read the scrawl. He recognised the writing.

He extracted a red envelope from the drawer. Comparing it to the scrawl on Alex's file, he saw that the scribbles were the same. Fuck.

He grabbed the telephone and rapidly dialled a number. A deep, scratchy voice answered.

'Hello?'

'It's D.C.I Hunt. Meet me around the corner from Luigi's in ten minutes. I 'ave somethin' to give yer.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Gene anxiously waited around the corner from Luigi's, his pacing doing nothing to calm his nerves. After five minutes, a dark, hooded figure began approaching him in the darkening street. As the hooded figure came to a stop in front of him, Gene's fist collided with the dark figure's cheek, a loud crack resounding from the impact. The figure collapsed onto the floor.

'I 'ope you appreciate tha', you stupid tosser.' Gene hauled the limp body over his shoulder and quickly ran back over to the police station, rapidly trying to explain that the figure he was heaving was a suspect. Dumping the body onto a chair in an interview room, Gene viciously tore off the hood.

'Hello, Bastard Richford.'

The dazed face of Tim slowly looked up at Gene. 'When you said you had something to give me, I was expecting a nice wad of cash, not a fucking right hook to the face.' Tim's comment was met with a hard kick to the crotch.

'Wha' the fuck do yer think yer playin' at?' Gene sneered quietly.

'What do you mean?' Tim said, struggling with the excruciating pain radiating from his crotch.

'This.' He slammed Alex's file down hard on the table. Tim looked at the file, and returned his gaze to Gene. Tim's menacing laughter echoed eerily around the room.

'What's so funny?' Gene asked, bending over to meet Tim's level.

'Oh, Gene, you fool.' Tim's laughter grew into a manic cackle, his eyes leaking tears.

'Richford!' Gene kicked the chair Tim was slouched on, sending both onto the floor with a loud crash. 'I thought I told yer to leave her ou' o' this! Is this some kind o' sick joke?'

Tim's laughter continued. 'Ha, well it seems a bit ridiculous, doesn't it, Gene?'

'Why is 'er maiden name Price? Why was she born in 1973? Why the fuck are you her psychiatrist?'

'_Psychologist!_' Tim was roaring with laughter.

Gene's fist met with Tim's face again, silencing the howling coming from his mouth.

'Oh, Gene,' Tim said with a gasp, 'Time is a funny thing.'

'Not when it's runnin' out.' Gene punched Tim in the stomach. 'Now, would yer care ter explain what the fuck is goin' on?'

After breathing heavily for a few seconds, Tim looked at Gene. 'She's in hospital, Gene.'

'Wha'?'

'She's in a coma.'

Gene panicked. Was this today? Had she had an accident? Gene couldn't understand what Tim was saying. A coma?

Tim laughed at Gene's fear. _He wasn't being serious._

'Have yer been takin' drugs today, Richford?'

'No,' Tim giggled. He leaned in closer to Gene. 'She's not all you think she is,' he whispered.

'Bullshit. This is all bullshit. I swear ter God, if yer so much as touch 'er, I'll kick yer balls so 'ard yer'll be squealin' like the Bee Gees on 'elium.'

'Your threats are empty, Gene.' Tim grinned menacingly. 'You never carried out what you said you would, and you never will. Remember all those years ago, Gene? Hmm?' Gene winced. 'Come on, D.C.I Hunt, surely you can't forget when your brother-'

Another sickening crunch echoed around the room.

'You are not worthy to speak of 'is name,' Gene growled, anger surging through his body.

'Oh, and you are, I suppose?' Tim replied in between painful gasps. 'After you asked me for help with Stu-'

'NO!' Gene roared, flipping the interview table over in rage. 'I will not 'ave yer shit comin' back onto my patch! There are no more debts! There are no more lies!'

'And there's no more Stuart, is there, Gene?'

Gene's eyes glistened under the white lights of the room, his jaw and fists clenching tightly.

_There's no more Stuart, is there, Gene?_

The words resounded in his head, whirling in a pool of guilt.

'Your brother, Gene. Your own flesh and blood. How could you do that?'

Tim had gotten up off the floor, levelling up to Gene. Leaning into Gene's ear, Tim continued to whisper mockingly.

'You thought you were trying to help, weren't you? What a fool, Gene. You didn't help at all. You simply made things worse. Poor, helpless Stuart. He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't handle it. You were putting so much pressure on him, Gene. The backhanders to get him off. The lies you weaved to your colleagues. The lies you weave to _her._' Tim breathed in and let out a rasp of laughter. 'It all went wrong, didn't it, Gene?'

'I was tryin' ter 'elp 'im,' Gene shot back, sorrow seeping into his voice. 'I thought you could-'

'Well, I did, didn't I? I saved you the hassle, didn't I?'

Gene fell silent again, a tear threatening to spill over his eye.

'Me, being the ruler of Manchester, big guy in the drugs trade, eh? You thought I could help him? I tried. You fucked it up, Gene. Accepting backhanders to get us all off. So good of you, Mr. Hunt. Especially when the Missus got up the duff; handy now that you had the extra money! But you still couldn't afford it, could you? No, not even from Stuart's money. So you came to me, your trusted friend. Your mate, the surgeon. You both agreed that you didn't want it.'

Gene clamped his eyes shut, the sickening memories washing over him like a flood, all previously forgotten grief surging through his memory.

'Bit of a botched job.' Tim smiled. 'Can't really do much with a couple of tablets-'

Gene threw his fist one final time at Tim, a resonating crack sounding where his knuckles snapped the bones of Tim's nose. Sprawled onto the floor, blood streamed down Tim's face. He was out cold.

Gene stared at the limp body, tears distorting his vision. Never had he experienced this raw pain since his past life. He had grown a tough skin and a huge ego. The Manc Lion, he was.

Now he appeared as a pathetic, bitter, weak man. Not even a man. He could never let himself relive those catastrophic years of grief; his marriage, his wife, their accident, his brother. At that time back in Manchester, Sam had been his only source of vibrancy, colour and life. He was always a nonce, but Sam seemed to bring some reason of living to Gene. He knew, as the Sheriff of Manchester, that he was there to help guide Sam and the rest of his coppers. He had seen Ray and Chris blossom, and he felt like a complete poofter to admit it, but he was proud of them, and he was proud of Sam, and Annie. He was proud of himself, just for bringing light into at least a few people's lives. But after Sam had gone to the Pub, he had lost everything. Everything he knew, and everything he thought he loved disappeared before his eyes.

And now, Alex had also vanished from his life. She was still there physically, but he had pushed her too far away to ever get her back.

He looked, with contempt, at the unconscious man sprawled on the floor of the interview room. _Bastard._ The Manc Lion never sheds tears. He furiously wiped the wetness from his eyes. He folded up Alex's file, shoving it into his jacket pocket after one final look at Alex's beaming face, and then hauled Tim up over his shoulder. He strode out of the interview room, the corridors darkening with the rapidly approaching night. With the approval of Viv, he dumped Tim into a cell. He would deal with him tomorrow. Swiftly returning to the office to collect his overcoat, his mind was blank and empty. Everyone had left the office, and glass still littered the floor.

Gene got into the Quattro and sped off towards his house, swerving dangerously through traffic. Arriving home ten minutes later, he headed straight for the drinks cabinet, gulping down several glasses of whisky to calm himself. He slumped onto the sofa, where his thoughts focused on his confrontation with Tim earlier. He pulled the file out of his pocket, and began to stare at the photograph of Alex.

She _did _have a daughter. He remembered when he doubted her. How wrong he was, and he received a hard slap around the face for it. That look of despair on her face, that look of disbelief and grief, had returned today.

And the image of it haunted him.

He lay, glass in hand, on the sofa, his twisted and shameful memories circling in his mind, eventually sending him into a deep slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, Alex, Maxine and Sophia sat on the sofa watching telly. Sophia was chatting away about her Cindy adventures, and school, and her best friend, Alex Price. Alex smiled as Sophia recalled all of her memories about their fun escapades. Neither Alex or Maxine could barely get a word in edgeways; it was only until Sophia eventually went to bed that Alex and Maxine managed to have a conversation with each other.

'Sorry about Sophia, she could talk for bloody England, that girl!' Maxine laughed as she returned from saying goodnight to the little girl.

'No, don't be sorry. She's a wonderful little girl, just like her mother.' Alex grinned as Maxine sat back down on the sofa, pouring them both a large glass of wine.

'Cheers.' They clinked their glasses together, both taking a big gulp.

'So, is everything alright?' Maxine asked.

'Well, no.' Alex heaved a heavy sigh. 'I think there's something going on with Gene.'

'In what way? Like, problems?'

'Yes.' Alex looked at Maxine, fear reflecting through her eyes. 'He's been acting funny about this whole Tim thing.' Maxine winced at the mention of his name. 'I don't mean to bring this up, I'm sorry.'

'No, tell me. I've heard worse. Carry on.' Maxine gave a reassuring smile.

'Okay, well, you know that Gene took me off the Richford case, because I was too 'emotionally attached'. Ever since, he's been really...off with me, and everyone, in fact. He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to work with me. The other members of the team have noticed it as well. We used to be so close, Gene and I. I don't know what I've done-'

'You mustn't blame yourself, Alex,' Maxine said. 'Obviously Gene's got a lot on his plate. Maybe he's taken you off the case so he...well, so he doesn't get distracted?'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on, Alex. Even I can see it. You two. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife! I've seen the way he looks at you. He utterly adores you.'

Alex blushed, then laughed bitterly. 'Not anymore.'

'Why?'

Alex sighed again, taking another swallow of wine. 'Like I said, he's been off with me for a while, probably because of the difficult case, and the fact that I'm good friends with you.' She looked at Maxine, who smiled. 'But, yesterday, I found...erm, well, we were in Luigi's, and I'd left my jacket in the office, and I saw that the bin had been knocked over in Gene's office, so I went to clean it up. I found a smashed up tape with Tim's name on it, and I assumed it was the interview tape. I thought Gene might have dropped it or something, and it had smashed, but it wasn't too badly damaged so I fixed it and wound it back up. I wanted to check if it all worked okay, so I played it back in the tape recorder.' Alex paused; a look of panic spread across Maxine's face.

'What happened then?'

'Well...' Alex calmed herself by taking a breath. 'I listened to a bit of the tape, and it was the interview that we had had with Tim about what happened. I fast-forwarded it to different bits just to check it was all working. And then I heard something I didn't recognise. Gene was threatening Tim.'

Maxine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'Threatened him? Over what, the case?'

'No, it was something else.' Alex took another swig. 'I think they knew each other before. Gene asked him why he was here. He asked, _'what are you doing here on my patch?' _Tim said something about paying a debt, and how his hospital had transferred him.'

'Tim is a surgeon and psychologist,' Maxine said. Alex's heart stopped. _Surgeon?_ 'He used to work up in Manchester. He got into a bit of trouble up there, so his hospital thought it might be better if he got a transfer-'

'Trouble? What sort of trouble?' Alex felt sick.

'He was a bit of a dealer, even in Manchester. He thought taking drugs from the hospital would help him earn a bit of money if he were able to shift it all.'

'Right...' _Tim and Gene must have run into each other before._ 'Anyway, Tim asked for some sort of payment for something, and he said that Gene had made a mistake. I don't...I can't understand it.' Alex ran her hands through her hair, taking one final gulp of wine. 'Tim then asked for cash, because cheques could be traced or something, and then he told Gene to let him go.' Alex shook her head. 'I don't know what to do, Maxine. I can't even bear the thought of Gene being...being corrupt.'

'No, it might just be a huge misunderstanding-'

'But Tim knew about me. That's what worried me. How could he possibly know about how close me and Gene are?' Alex thought back to the letters about Gene. 'I've been receiving these ridiculous letters, all of them asking 'What's wrong with Gene?' And, and I-' Tears were sprouting in her eyes; she couldn't carry on. 'I'm frightened, Maxine.'

Maxine placed her glass down on the coffee table and held her arms out to Alex, who leaned in to receive a warm, assuring hug.

'I know. Tim is a horrible man. I don't know who is sending you these letters, but I can be sure that Gene will protect you. He will not let anything happen to you, because he probably would never be able to forgive himself if anything did.' She placed on Alex's head and gently stroked her hair in comfort. Alex sighed, the familiar gesture of Maxine making her feel nostalgic.

'Thank you, Maxine,' she said gratefully, 'You don't understand how much you've helped me.'

'Don't be silly, after everything you've done for me? This is nothing. Honestly, if you ever need anything, I'll always have a door open.' Maxine grinned.

'Thank you, you're a godsend.' Alex returned the smile. 'If it's alright with you, I'm going to go to bed.'

Both women got up. Maxine directed Alex to the spare room – Alex already knew where it was - and said a final goodnight before leaving Alex alone to get dressed. Exhausted from the day's escapades, Alex collapsed onto the bed, throwing the covers over her to trap the warmth. She recognised the room with warm familiarity; when she would come over to Maxine and Sophia's for sleepovers, the two girls would clamber into the bed excitedly, squirming under the covers and chattering away into the early hours of the morning. She smiled as she looked around the room; she spotted some of Sophia's books and toys on the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Sophia had always loved books.

Sinking back into the pillows, Alex began to mull over her thoughts. Although her body was completely drained of energy, her mind was buzzing with doubts, worries, concerns and memories of Gene. The Guv. The Manc Lion.

_Her_ Gene. _Her_ Guv. _Her_ Manc Lion.

She understood that he was pushing her away for protection. Or maybe it was to distance himself from her? She couldn't understand him; they had been so close, always together; a team, unbreakable. The Guv and Bolly. That was the normal thing. But to suddenly be ripped apart from him hurt her; she felt worthless, useless and alone. Without him, her constant, she was nothing. With him, she felt she had a purpose. In this strange, warped world of 1983, she felt increasingly lonely as she realised that the only thing she thought was honest, good and true may have been wrenched out of her grasp. Her mind's thoughts began to numb her body; she felt cold, waves of shivers electrifying her spine and prickling her skin. Her eyes became heavy as exhaustion and the lures of sleep beckoned her into slumber, where her dreams replayed the day's events with detailed perfection.

She didn't know if she could last for a week like this.

**Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback! :) x**


	9. Returns and New Starts

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything associated with Ashes to Ashes.**

**Hello again everyone! Here is chapter nine, I reeeally hope you enjoy it. I initially didn't like it, but I decided to persevere with it, and it turned out pretty good I think!  
PLEASE review, your comments are so welcome and appreciated; thank you to everyone who has been reading.  
**

**_ALSO, I'd like to dedicate this to all my followers on Tumblr; I love you all. This is for you.  
_**

Miss LP x

-0-0-0-0-0-

**_Returns and New Starts_**

_'Alex.'_

A small groan escaped Alex's lips as she tried to respond to the muffled sound of her name being called.

_'Alex?'_

Her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them. A piercing white light splintered through the small crack of her eyes, pain surging through her head.

_'Alex Drake.'_

She opened her eyes fully, her pupils slowly adjusting to the blinding light. She felt stiff as she tried to peer around the room. The walls were white. The ceiling was white.

This wasn't Maxine's spare bedroom.

Panic swept over her mind as she did not recognise her surroundings. From above, the voice sounded again, this time more clearly.

_'Ah, Alex. Nice of you to join me.'_

The masculine voice that broke the silence seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the harsh tear of duct tape against her skin. She winced in pain.

_'Don't worry, Alex,' _the voice spoke again. _'You're safe. You're here.'_

A searing pain ripped through her right arm, her screams muted by the tape across her lips. Her eyes flitted around the room in panic, and finally spotted the source of her pain. A syringe, connected to a large machine next to her, was hanging out of her right arm, blood dripping from the pin-prick the needle had made. The machine was buzzing as a clear substance pumped through the syringe and into her blood. Another smothered scream faintly echoed in the confines of the small white room.

_'Hurts, doesn't it? The pain will soon go.' _A blurred face appeared, leaning over Alex. His face was covered by a surgeon's mask, and his hair disguised by a hat. The eyes, a lifeless grey, pierced into hers; she recognised them. The lines around the surgeon's eyes creased slightly as a glint appeared in his pupils. He was smiling.

_'Betrayal and lies, Alex. From the only man you trusted. It's a shame, isn't it, D.I Drake?'_

Alex's protestations became weaker as the intense pain grew further still. Still trying to hold desperately onto consciousness, she heard the faint echoes of a radio.

_'__Cause I'm the man for the job, let me work it  
I won't waste no time, I'll make it worth it  
One hundred percent, I'll make it worth it  
You got a body to die for, let me work it...'_

Alex recognised it. She remembered that Molly had been ranting and raving about some Dizzy Rascal bloke...

_'Come and dance wiv me...'_

Alex's eyes defied the lures of sleep as they widened in shock and realisation; was she back? The surgeon laughed again.

_'Oh Alex. You'll never forgive me!' _His manic laughing continued as Alex looked at him with confusion and desperation. _'Oh, you poor woman! Stuck back there, are we? Never mind, eh? I'm there with you-' _He broke off to laugh again – _'And I'm_ here_ with you! Oh, dear, such a horrible trick of fate!' _He brought a finger up to his eyes, wiping the streaming tears from his face. _'And just think! Molly is the other side of that wall-'_

Alex furiously threw her effort into moving from the confines of the bed, but her body was bound tightly. Her breathing quickened as terror flooded her, tears of fright welling in her eyes.

_'You know what's wrong with Gene, Alex.'_

At the mention of Gene's name, Alex froze. She looked at the surgeon expectantly, the building tears in her eyes blurring her vision .

_'I might be able to help you.' _The man leant closer to her face and whispered menacingly into her ear. _'You know what you need to do. 2008 will be waiting. Molly will be waiting.'_

The door to the room opened suddenly, the bright light illuminating a young girl-

Alex jolted awake with a shout, sweat drenching her face and hair. She heard a shuffling from outside the door; it opened fractionally.

'Hello?' Alex whispered with panic.

The door opened wider, revealing Maxine – a look of worry spread across her face. 'Are you alright, Alex?'

'I'm fine.' Alex gasped as she blinked tears away furiously. 'Just a very bad dream.'

'You seem to be having a lot of those lately, don't you?' Maxine placed herself on the edge of the bed. Her tummy seemed more prominent in pyjamas; amongst the confusion and problems the last week or so had thrown up, it had slipped Alex's mind that Maxine was pregnant.

A nervous laugh escaped Alex's lips as she wiped her forehead free of sweat. Maxine lightly placed her hand on Alex's; a feeling of comfort washed over her.

'Let me get you a hot chocolate and a pain killer. That'll help you sleep better.' Maxine smiled brightly, yet this was quickly replaced by a frown as Alex began to get out of bed. 'Oh, no you don't.' She firmly placed the quilt back over Alex. 'You're staying here. I'll be back in a tick.' With another flash of a smile, Maxine got up from her place on the bed, her hands absent-mindedly stroking her tummy. Alex smirked to herself as she reminisced being pregnant with Molly, but the thought suddenly vanished as Maxine left the room and she was left to mull over her nightmare. She gently placed her hand over her right arm, feeling a faint sting. Was that from the needle that had been stuck into her arm by the surgeon? The sting was replaced by a soft, numbing tingle; she shook her arm to get rid of the sensation. She thought back on what she had seen; the familiar, piercing stare of the surgeon; the white room she had lain in; the gentle reverberations of the radio; the offer of help; the knowledge that Molly was only a few metres away with only a wall between them...

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself. _It wasn't real. It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real._

Then why did her arm sting at the lightest touch, and her eyes droop heavily as her body ached all over?

She sank back into the pillows, melancholy settling over her as she sighed. She peered over to her right to see the clock on the bedside table. _04:30._ She'd never get back to sleep.

Throwing the quilt off her body, Alex got up and ventured into the kitchen, where Maxine stood making two cups of hot chocolate.

'What did I tell you about getting out of bed?' Alex could hear the grin in Maxine's voice as she spoke with her back turned. When she turned, she raised her eyebrows and gave Alex a jokey smirk.

'Sorry,' Alex said with a guilty smile. 'I felt really bad leaving you to do all this. Plus it'll be a nightmare trying to get back to sleep now.'

Maxine let out a light laugh. 'Don't be silly, I'm fine.' She handed Alex her hot chocolate; they both took a sip and savoured the warm, comforting taste, accompanied by a satisfied 'mmm'. 'I'll be out like a light after this, what with the little one. Bloody hell, it's a lot of work!' She lightly patted her tummy and bowed her head. 'Yes, you're a lot of work, you little tyke, eh?'

Alex looked on, a wave of happiness swelling in her stomach. A single tear slid down her face as she longed for the connection of mother and baby; the dependancy on each other to exist, to survive, and live. Alex yearned for the touch of her little girl; just to hold her, and stroke her hair, and kiss her forehead, and wrap her arms around her would only make up a miniscule amount of the longing she contained for Molly. Alex sighed and wiped away the tears, returning to drinking her hot chocolate.

'How's your little girl?' Maxine asked gently. Alex peered up from her hot chocolate. Once again, panic flashed through Alex's eyes as she tried to think of an answer without having to face another tower of lies.

'She's fine, as far as I'm aware. She's still with her godfather, I haven't seen her for a while.' Alex averted her gaze; Maxine seemed to sense that it was a touchy subject, so she swiftly directed the conversation to other matters.

'I was wondering...' Maxine hesitated. Alex looked up.

'Yes?' Alex smiled.

'I was wondering if you could help me, you know, with the little one. I mean, I know I've already got Sophia, but she had her dad as well, and I've never done this on my own.' Her voice faltered. 'I'm just struggling, b-because of Phillip being...you know, in prison, and because he had an a-affair with...' Tears started rolling down Maxine's face; Alex enveloped her in a warm embrace. Although Molly wasn't there, she still had her overriding motherly instinct intact.

'Shh, it's okay, Maxine,' Alex whispered. 'Just look at you. You're such a strong woman, look at Sophia! You're both coping with everything so well. Anyone else would have given up by now, but you are so determined for your little girl.' Alex had to hold back the tears as she continued with her words of comfort. 'Of course I can help you, I'm always around to help you with anything you need. You're doing so well, though, Maxine, honestly. Your Sophia couldn't want anything more than what you're giving her at the moment. Of course, she's still too young to understand what her dad has done, but if you continue giving her all the love and affection you are giving her at the moment, she won't need to worry about it. Your little baby will have the best life possible, because he or she will have you.'

_She was murdered._

Alex swiftly erased the harrowing thought in her head as she gently rocked Maxine in her arms, comforting her by lightly stroking Maxine's hair. They stood there for several minutes, Maxine's crying eventually softening into small hiccoughs. Their hot chocolates had gone cold.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Halfway through her week-long leave, Alex had grown quite content with pottering about with Maxine during the day. She had fallen in love with Sophia; whenever she came home from school, she would bound over and hurl herself at Alex after saying hello to her mother. The trio would spend their evenings helping Sophia with little bits of homework, and would then have dinner and go on to watch some telly. Alex began to feel quite at home, and adored spending time with Maxine and Sophia; she felt like she was really wanted, loved and needed. The only gap left in her temporary world was the absence of her work in C.I.D. Although occupied with helping Maxine with the shopping, or the redecorating, or the cooking, nothing seemed to fill the void that was left by the Fenchurch team. Everyday, she wondered what escapades and jokes Chris and Ray would throw about the office; she wondered what logical, clever suggestions Shaz was hiding from the rest of the team through fear of being ridiculed; and she wondered how Gene was doing. She knew he'd still be rule of the roost, and she knew he'd still be fighting the criminal scum of London. But she didn't care about his usual, routine actions as D.C.I. She only cared about how he was coping. Not that Gene could merely 'cope'. Gene didn't just 'cope'. He battled any problems, emotional or physical, with sharp wit, quick action, no-nonsense violence and a pout that scared away criminals and emotions alike.

Alex wasn't classified as a needy person; she never felt as if she solely depended on Gene, or anyone, for that matter. But, she did wonder whether he ever thought about her. Did he, like she, ever reminisce of the first time they met? Did he ever replay their first exchange of glances, of dialogue, of contact?

She always used to shiver with delight at the thought of his car, and his boots, and...just him. But now, she couldn't help but feel worry and concern paralleled against her adoration for him. She knew what she felt for him, but Alex felt she could never admit it. Her admission of her feelings for him would put her in jeopardy; how could she possibly go to Molly when Gene was here, yet how could she stay when Molly was there? She knew that their relationship was more than professional and more than just a friendship. Everyday, the dull ache of longing thumped in her mind. Longing for Gene, longing for Molly. She was part of a balancing act, and she was about to collapse and topple over.

As the week stretched on, the friendship between Maxine and Alex grew stronger and stronger. Alex, having known Maxine from her childhood, had never realised just how many problems she had had to endure. Alex shuddered at the thought of Maxine having to experience abuse from her uncle, and a cheating husband, and being a single mother. Alex could empathise with Maxine's single mother status; after Pete left them when Molly was just six months old, Alex had grown a tough skin.

Sometimes, she thought that maybe her tough skin was too tough, for she never let any other man into her life. Not until now. After Pete, Alex felt deeply hurt and betrayed. She'd had many a date, and many a dinner with new and different men, but Alex had developed the mentality that all men were the same. So, when she landed in the strange world of the 1980s, the last thing she expected was a man to take a place in her heart.

Especially a man like Gene Hunt.

Alex would smile as she remembered him and his little ways; the way his eyebrows raised slightly whenever he approved of her; the pout of his lips no matter what emotion he was feeling; the comforting smell of cigarettes and whisky; the way his eyes lit up whenever they saw each other; the teasing tone of his voice that would become softer when he became serious...

But then her pleasant recollections were ruined with the looming secrets and lies he had kept from her. She didn't know what to think. She knew that everything he did was for the greater good, and he was rarely selfish. Maybe this whole thing was a simple misunderstanding; maybe he had just done something for himself with slightly more serious consequences than he had first anticipated. Alex always swiftly clawed her thoughts back to lighter subjects, such as occupying Sophia, or helping Maxine. She didn't want to dwell on her problems. Not now, anyway.

It was with great reluctance that Alex had to leave. She had forged an immensely strong bond with the Palter-Spences, and she wished that she didn't have to leave. However, she didn't want to risk their safety as well; the mysterious letter writer had not tagged on to the fact that she had been at Maxine's, but Alex couldn't guarantee that this absence of hassle would last much longer. With a tearful goodbye, Alex left Maxine and Sophia, and headed back into the real world, where work, her flat, and Gene awaited her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ever since Alex had taken leave for a week, it seemed that the efficiency of C.I.D had gone down the toilet. Team morale seemed unexplainably low; Shaz didn't have half as much input as she normally did, and Ray and Chris were both about as useful as a pair of chocolate teapots. Even the Manc Lion was experiencing a period of lessened enthusiasm for hunting.

While the rest of the team set about investigating an assault case, Gene took the case of Tim Richford into his own hands. After their last encounter, Gene had dumped Tim into the cells overnight. The following morning, he revisited him.

'Righ'. 'Ere's what's gon'ta happen. I don' give a flyin' fuck anymore, so you listen 'ere. I'm gon'ta put yer away for a couple of months or so for assault on Maxine. Migh' throw in a drugs charge as well. But that's gettin' yer off lightly, so I suggest yer stay on my good side, Richford, alrigh'? After yer've done yer time, yer free to go. But I swear ter God, if you come back 'ere on my patch and threaten me or anybody else again, Lord help yer if yer on the receivin' end of my boot.' Gene delved into his coat pocket and produced a large wedge of money. Tim's lifeless grey eyes suddenly lit up. 'Two and a 'alf grand. Enough ter keep yer gob shut?'

Tim was put away for eight months but would be let out by Gene after five months tops, on reasons for 'compassionate leave'.

'Dying family member,' Tim would plead. 'My mum.'

With Tim finally off Gene's back, permanently he hoped, he could finally get back to concentrating on the real world. The week felt flat, and the only logical explanation for this was the distinct lack of Alex around the office. Gene, having bought a new glass, would sit at his desk, feet elevated, glass of whisky in hand, contemplating his first words to her when she returned. Their last confrontation was the most extreme fight they had ever had in the history of Manc Lion versus Bolly matches. Reflecting upon his actions, Gene couldn't help but feel guilty. How was she possibly meant to know that the tape had carried on recording and caught Gene and Tim's chat? After a week of kicking himself and wondering if she would ever return, Gene finally gave in to the ever-increasing voice of his heart and went to Alex's flat.

Nerves began to cascade into Gene's stomach as he climbed the ever-familiar stairs leading up to Alex's flat. Pausing before knocking at her door, he wondered what he would say to her. Where would he begin?

_Fuck it._

He knocked three times, expecting the door to open within a couple of seconds. After waiting for what felt like several minutes, Gene knocked again.

_Silly mare, must be asleep._

'Bolly!' he called through the door, his hand continuously hammering on the door. Panic crept into his voice as he shouted again. 'Alex!'

After receiving no answer again, Gene hurried downstairs into the restaurant, finding Luigi at the counter, polishing glasses.

'Alrigh', Luigi.'

'Ah, hello, Signor Hunt. How'a you?' Luigi flashed a brilliant smile at him. _Trust Luigi to be happy all the time..._

'Fine. Yer don' know where Signora Bolly is, do yer?'

'Well-a, she's not here, she's at her...friend's, I think she said.' Luigi looked up thoughtfully, his mental processes being displayed by the expressions on his face.

'Oh, righ'. Where did she go?'

'I don't-a know her name. Dark hair, pregnant I think.'

'D'yer know when she'll be back?'

'About now.'

Luigi's face lit up as a different voice filled the room. Gene turned round to be faced with Alex, bags in hand, standing at the door to the restaurant. She gave Gene a small, shy smile before walking over to him.

'Hello, Bolly Kecks.' A sudden violent churning sensation began as she approached him. _Was the Gene Genie nervous?_

'Hi, Guv.' She set her bags down on the floor and sat next to him on a bar stool. Their eyes were fixed on each other; Luigi sensed that there were some creases to be ironed out.

'If-a you need anything, I'll-a be over there.' He pointed to around the corner, smiled, and promptly left the two of them alone.

A deafening silence fell between them, both averting their eyes from the other's gaze. Neither of them knew where to start. Apologies? Normal conversation? A shouting match?

The first move was made by Gene. He got up from his stool and went behind the bar, reaching for a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Setting them down on the counter, he poured a generous amount of the bottle into each of the glasses, and slid one over to Alex, who received it with a grateful chuckle.

'We never change, Bolly.' Gene sat himself back down on his stool, clinking his glass gently with Alex's before they both took a large gulp. Their eyes met again; Alex's breathing silently hitched as butterflies, once again, returned, a feeling of nausea washing over her. It was like old times.

'So, Bolly. No' like you ter be speechless.' Gene seemed to ease them both in to the conversation; Alex smiled slightly at his comment.

'Well, Guv...' She raised her eyebrows suggestively with a glint in her eye; she took another sip of wine, realising it was a little too soon to be back on familiar sexual innuendo-filled terms before returning to her serious gaze. 'I don't really know what to say.'

'Nah, yer don't need ter say anythin', Bolly.' Gene looked down, in preparation for what he was going to say. 'I'm sorry fer...yer know. Treatin' yer like shit. Yer didn't deserve it, an' I know yer were only tryin' ter help.'

'I shouldn't have been prying in your business, in all fairness.' Alex looked up at him, grateful for his apology. Gene seemed to be unusually calm and collected. 'I'm sorry, Gene.'

'I'm sorry as well, Bolls.' He placed his wine glass onto the counter and ran his hands over his face, a gasp of relief escaping his lips. 'Bloody hell, I'm shite at apologies.'

Alex laughed lightly. She knew this was difficult for Gene; he had never admitted that he was in the wrong. Well, he had, once – when he shot her. But, she realised that Gene was rarely one for apologies, so the fact that he had made the effort to apologise after the worst of their fights meant a lot. She knew he wouldn't make a fuss, and she knew he wasn't a sentimental man, but she didn't care. _As long as we're okay._ They looked at each other, smiles appearing shyly on their faces. Nervously, Alex looked away, taking another gulp of wine before changing the subject. She didn't want their apologies to go on for longer than necessary, knowing that Gene would become uncomfortable very quickly. 'So, how has work been this week?'

'In all honesty, Bolly Kecks? Pretty shit. We can't be doin' withou' yer. Ray and Chris were pracin' around like idiots and Shaz was like a ruddy 'ermit this week. Bloody glad yer gon'ta show yer face again.' He paused to look directly at her. 'Plus I've missed yer arse swayin' about the place.'

Alex laughed; a genuine, hearty laugh. She hadn't laughed in ages. She shot a bright smile to Gene before finishing her glass of wine.

'And also, Bolls, just thought I'd le' yer know that Tim's been pu' away.' Alex widened her eyes.

'Really? For what charge?'

'Assaul' and drugs – possession and dealin'. It's about time the bastard go' pu' away, he's got off too many times.' Gene's mind flashed with his promise to let Tim go early. _Stop lying to her._

'How long did he get?'

'Eight months, but 'is lawyer's fightin' for five.' _Hmm, nicely evaded there, Genie Boy. It's sort of truthful._

'Well, at least he can't get at Maxine again.' Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you, Gene.' She gently placed her hand on his, looking at him. Her eyes, Gene saw, radiated glimmers of forgiveness. They both knew that there was a lot of work to do to repair their relationship to the previously unscathed bond they had once had, but neither of them could deny that they needed each other. Gene smiled one of his rare smiles at her. _Unbreakable._

_Maybe, _Alex thought, _I can change the past._ Her mind flickered to the thoughts of Tim and Caroline Price. Her parents. She rebated herself for not being able to change what happened to them. But maybe, just maybe, she could change the past for Maxine.

The two of them relocated to their usual corner, which had, for over two weeks, been left neglected and vacated by them. Taking their usual seats with their usual beverages, it felt welcoming as they began to rebuild their relationship. They ran through the latest cases; an assault on an elderly woman, a burglary, and an attempted robbery and shooting in a bank. Gene promised to debrief Alex on Monday. _It's such a shame that he couldn't debrief me in other ways..._Alex shook the dirty thought from her head as Ray, Chris and Shaz entered the restaurant, saying their hellos to them both.

'Bloody hell,' Chris exclaimed once the three of them had taken their places at their own table. 'Are the Guv and the Ma'am back on good terms?'

'Seems like it,' Shaz replied with a big smile. 'See? It's obvious. They can't be without each other.'

Ray and Chris tutted and rolled their eyes, downing several pints of beer as the conversation rolled across many topics; none of them noticed the increasingly drunken state of their superiors, who were now firing insults, jokes and comments off each other as if nothing had ever changed between them.

After a couple more drinks and what seemed like hours of catching up, Alex announced she was going upstairs to bed. Both of them still wary about where they stood with the other, there was a slight pause before Gene insisted he escort her upstairs, for her safety, of course. Saying an unsubtle 'goodnight' to the rest of the team, Alex and Gene left the restaurant, bags in tow, clutching each other to maintain their balance. They both stumbled up the stairs, laughter echoing down the halls as they fell and staggered up to Alex's flat. Alex fumbled in her bags to search for her keys, giggling as she pulled out item upon item out of the bags. Gene was extremely pleased to observe Alex's lacy underwear strewn over the hallway as she eventually found the key, stuffing her clothes into her bags again accompanied with more laughter. Falling through the door, Alex leant against the table, catching her breath from her laughing as Gene followed her with the rest of her bags, which he dumped in the hallway. He followed her into the flat, collapsing onto the sofa.

'Oi, Mr Hunt. You're not allowed on there. It's mine,' she slurred, sitting next to his head on the armrest of the sofa.

'No' if I've go' anythin' ter do with i'!' At his comment, Alex leapt up in an attempt to jump next to him on the sofa, but she tripped over the coffee table and landed in a heap on the floor.

'Shit!' Gene got up from the sofa and rushed over to Alex, sprawled on the floor in a fit of giggles. 'Bolly, aryer m'kay?' He slurred as he rolled her over. He placed his hands on her face, looking worriedly into her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, absent-mindedly stroking his face with her thumbs.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she said, her laughs quickly dying down as she stared back into his sapphire blue eyes. A wave of seriousness and nerves swept over the pair of them as he leant over her, their eye contact never breaking. All of their disputes and issues had vanished as their breathing simultaneously quickened, neither of them going to move; they were frozen, caught in the moment, trapped in each other's gaze. A lock of chestnut hair had freed itself from Alex's quiff, falling into her glittering eyes; Gene gently swept it away with a stroke of his soft fingers, before replacing his hand on the side of her face, framing her beauty as though she were a painting. Their eyes reflected the return of the long lost adoration they contained for each other; his cobalt irises, flecked with flashes of silver, delved deep into her emerald ones, their gaze so intense that neither blinked. For the few moments he was levitated above her, the world stopped to watch as the pair of them, still frozen, drank each other in. His eyes softened, their usually harsh stare opening up to let her into his mind and soul. He could not bare to keep himself from her; how could he ever hurt this woman? She felt and observed his acceptance of her, noticing that the strong barriers he had built around himself tumbled through the hazy stare of his eyes. She felt him take a breath.

'I'm sorry, Alex,' he breathed softly, his voice merely a whisper as his unusually dulcet tones danced through her head. His eyes drooped closed as he bent closer to her, placing his lips softly onto her cheek in a light kiss. Alex felt the furious rush of blood swell around her body, the place where his lips were making contact with her skin burning with violent pleasure. He pulled away, his eyelids opening again to reveal a brightness she had not seen before. Taking a small yet ragged breath, she gently pulled him closer to her face.

'It's okay, Gene,' she whispered. 'I forgive you.' She trailed off her sentence of acceptance as her eyes closed along with his, taking one final soft breath before placing her lips on his. The butterflies of nerves flew away and evaporated as he responded gently to her lips' touch. They pulled away, their eyes searching for each other, ensuring that what they were doing was okay.

It was.

He pulled her face closer to his as he settled on top of her, their lips becoming entwined in their kiss. Her hands mirrored his, running through the blonde cascade of hair as his ran through hers. Their kiss deepened, his lips feverishly searching and exploring her mouth. They knew this was inevitable; for so long, the longing glances from across the office and the inseparable bond they had forged had accumulated into a desire so strong and powerful that neither could resist it for much longer. This first kiss, so excitingly new, defied everything imaginable.

The heavy breathing slowly calmed as the kiss softened, smiles appearing through their lips as their eyes opened. Despite their arguments, despite their differences of opinion, despite everything, they knew, in that moment, that this was the only way to be.

Unbreakable.


	10. Nightmares and Dreamcatchers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of _Ashes to Ashes.  
There is some strong and potentially offensive language in this so I apologise in advance. _**

Hello everybody! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I update _Modern Love_. I thought it was about time some 'Modern Love' was included in the story (wuhey!), so I hope you enjoy. (This is the first time I've written explicit smut, so bear with me! I hope it's okay. I know I had fun writing it, hehe.) Please review, I really appreciate your opinions. Plus reviews make me ridiculously happy. :)  
_Dedicated to my wonderful followers on Tumblr; you've all been so supportive._

I hope you enjoy it! ;)

Miss LP. xx

-0-0-0-0-0-

**_10. Nightmares and Dreamcatchers_**

_Surgeon?_

Tim sat at the interview table, across from Alex. His dull, lifeless, grit-coloured eyes stared blankly at her, a sneered smile etched onto his face.

_'Stuart.'_

Alex looked at him in confusion. She went to speak, but from her mouth no words came. She had no voice.

_'Poor, poor Stuart.'_

Alex raised an eyebrow, questioning Tim's statement. What was the significance of Gene's brother?

_'Everything is significant, Alex.'_

Her eyes widened with shock. Could Tim read her mind?

_'I wouldn't call it reading the mind, so much, Alex. More like...deducing your thoughts.'_

Alex breathed in heavily, blanking her mind to focus on the process. In. Out. In. Out.

_'Don't panic. Well, that's easier said than done.' _Tim's smile widened, a glint flashing in his stare. Why did those eyes seem familiar?

_'Ah, so you recognise me, then? Took you long enough, Alex.'_

Alex's breathing became more audible as her panic levels slowly began to rise. How could he possibly know what she was thinking?

_'Psychology, Alex.'_

The breath was knocked out of her as her chair fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. The monotone colours of the room spiralled around her as her head cracked painfully on the tiled floor, a silent shriek of pain lost to the deafening sound of the chair shattering beneath her. Above her, photographs and pieces of paper began to float from the spiral of greys, blacks and whites. As her eyes flitted across the hundreds of papers and pictures varying in size and colour, she spotted several montages of a family. _Two young boys. One little girl. Two young boys and a mother. One little girl and her mother..._

Gene and Stuart. Molly.

Suddenly, a surge of air caused the papers and pictures to fly haphazardly around the space, the speed and the amount of paper increasing rapidly. Alex began to panic as she felt her body slowly becoming buried by the settling papers. A large white file landed on her chest with some force, with the words 'CONFIDENTIAL – ALEX DRAKE: METROPOLITAN POLICE' stamped across the front. Her hands trembling with fright, Alex opened the file to reveal a picture of a woman dressed in a black suit with long hair tied back, standing with a little girl in her arms. As the papers began to whip at her face, tears started falling from her eyes as she recognised the photo. Her vision become rapidly impaired, she struggled to read the information that was printed in a deep crimson ink.

_Alex Drake, nee Price  
__Born 1973  
__Coma – Arthur Layton, gunshot wound to head  
__Surgeon: Samuel Gerard  
__Doctor/Psychologist: Tim Richford_

Alex, screaming silently in realisation as tears cascaded down her face, saw the blurred, distorted face of a sneering Tim through the files.

_'Hello, Alex.'_

A deafening, blood curdling scream echoed around the room as Alex's eyes flew open. It was only when Gene burst into her bedroom that Alex realised it was her shattering scream.

'Alex? Shit!' Gene hurtled across to the bed, swiftly scooping her into a tight embrace as she cried helplessly.

'Gene, I...'

'Shh, Bolly.' He placed his hand softly onto the back of her head, gently directing her to place her head onto the crook of his neck. 'It's alrigh', love. Yer safe. Yer safe with me.' They both slowly rocked back and forth, holding each other with a grip so fierce that it would take monumental force to tear them apart. It hadn't occurred to Alex that Gene had still been in her flat until she had wiped her tears away through the comforting warmth of the man cradling her. He was still in his office clothes, his white shirt crumpled from sleep.

'You stayed.' She looked up at him, her hazel eyes still glistening from her salty tears.

'Of course I did, Bolly Kecks.' He gave a small smile as he looked down to meet her gaze. 'Couldn' leave yer on yer own when yer were tha' smashed.'

Alex breathed a light laugh, returning to snuggling into Gene's neck. The hazy smell of whisky, cigarettes and aftershave met her senses and she breathed him in, revelling in his all-encompassing presence.

'You could have slept in the bed, you didn't have to sleep on the sofa-'

'Common decency, Bolls. Anyway, yer had dozed off halfway into the beginnin' of the ruddy film!' Of course. They had decided to watch a film. 'I didn' wan' it ter seem like I was takin'...yer know, advantage, so I brough' yer in 'ere. Didn' wan' yer ter ge' a crap night's sleep.'

Alex wrapped her arms around Gene, a smile breaking out across her face. She looked up at him, and with a suggestively raised eye-brow, began to speak.

'How could I ever get a crap night's sleep with the Gene Genie?' Gene simply rolled his eyes playfully – Gene? Playful? Alex though she'd never see the day – and smirked at her. He took a breath before changing his expression to one of concern, his pout replacing the understated smile he had previously had on his face.

'Are yer alrigh' now, Bolly?'

'Well, yes.' She let out a nervous laugh before continuing. 'Sorry for waking you up. I just had a really bad...erm, a really bad nightmare, that's all.'

'Don' yer dare apologise! Although, yer scared the absolute shit out o' me, musta been pretty bad.' His stared at her again, his brow slightly frowned.

'Yeah, it wasn't nice. Just about my little girl, and T-' She broke off quickly, not daring to mention the core of their problems through fear of Gene getting angry. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Well, it does. Matter, I mean. Trust me, Bolly.' He looked away, and placed his chin onto the top of her head. _Trust..._

'It's really not important. I just had a bad dream about that Richford bloke, that's all, he had pictures of me and my daughter, and my...er, file.'

Gene's eyes widened. _The file?_ Not wanting to upset Alex further, he decided not to react to it. He would deal with this at another time.

'Look, Bolls.' Gene placed both his hands onto the sides of Alex's face, staring into her eyes again. _Beautiful._ 'He can't 'urt yer now. He can't 'urt anyone now. He's been pu' away. Yer safe now. I promise.'

The familiar wave of silence, sincerity and nerves washed over them again, their eyes locked in each other's stare. Alex, lips parted in anticipation, breathed an almost inaudible sigh as she leant towards Gene's face, her eyes never leaving his gaze. She placed her hand gently onto his cheek, mirroring his position as she knelt up slightly.

'I never said thank you for earlier,' she whispered.

'Well,' Gene muttered back, 'It's one in the mornin'. Yer've got all nigh' ter thank me.' He leant up, his hands leaving the sides of her face, and grabbed her hips, lifting her onto his lap. She wrapped her long legs around him, closed her eyes, and began to leave feather light kisses on his ear. Her heart began to race as blood pumped furiously around her body.

'I can't thank you enough.'

With her final words, Gene swiftly turned his face to hers, and their lips met. All that could be heard was the rapid hitching of breath as they both began to feverishly explore each other; hands were running through hair, hips were achingly grinding together and lips were never tiring in their intense investigation. Memories of their earlier kiss were washed away as they both became fully occupied in their new-found passion; it was intense, desperate, wanting, and extremely sexually charged. As they tasted each other, it was instantaneously that they realised that this was right. Their first kiss - that first, glorious milestone in their relationship – was merely an introduction to unleashing their need and passion that was rapidly increasing. Gene trailed his mouth down from Alex's lips, leaving kisses over her chin and down her neck. Alex groaned as he sucked at her neck; ah, he had found the spot.

'Jesus,' Alex gasped, 'Fuck!'

Gene sniggered as he continued to suck at her neck, adding an occasional bite to increase the sensation. 'Bolly likes tha' then?'

'Shit,' she gasped again, 'I like anything.'

Gene stopped and looked her straight in the face with a deadpan expression. 'Yer dirty little tart.' He roughly pulled her lips to his again, their kisses heightening in passion as their tongues continued to search each other's mouths. Both the daydreams of Alex and Gene were becoming reality as their frenzied, fiery exploration of each other increased in intensity. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped the pair of them as their frantic kisses opened and subjected them to a deeper need.

'Bolly,' Gene muttered through kisses, 'We can't be 'avin' yer in yer clothes.'

With their lips still attached, Alex hastily began to undo the buttons of her blouse, Gene's hands aiding her by ripping it off over her head, momentarily breaking their kiss. Gene was taken aback in awe as he stared at Alex's nearly naked chest; there had been times where he had seen a fair amount of her chest, such as the sweltering vault and when he carried her out of the freezer, but never had he been able to relish the sight of her as he could now. Her breasts, still encased by her bra, were perfectly curved, creating a cleavage that would send men mad with desire. He began kissing the tops of her breasts as Alex reached round and undid the bra; Gene groaned as she placed her hands on his and placed them on her chest. Bolts of electricity shot through Alex as Gene kissed her breasts, her nipples hardening with excitement. She held his head with her hands, her nails clawing through his hair as groans ripped from her throat.

'Oh, fuck,' she breathed. Gene returned his mouth to hers, his kisses hard.

'You, Bolly, 'ave the mouth of a sewer.'

'And the mind of one, too,' she said with a low, guttural growl. Her hands ran over Gene's chest and made light work of the buttons of his shirt, eventually throwing it from the bed. Gene laid back on the bed, placing Alex on top of him, their naked chests moulding together. Alex's hands slid further down, past Gene's stomach, and settled on the belt of his trousers, she herself lowering to the same level. She looked up at him, eyes glazed with lust, and began to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. From just looking at her, Gene, whose erection was already quite prominent, felt the blood surge to his groin, causing him to become undeniably hard. Alex smirked as she swiftly pulled his trousers down.

'Those bloody boots.' She quickly tugged off Gene's ever-famous boots and the socks off his feet before completely freeing his legs of any material save for his boxers, which were uselessly trying to suppress his erection. As she began to teasingly toy with the waistband of his boxers, Gene cleared his throat in protestation, a smirk appearing on his face.

'Ahem, 'scuse me! Trousers off.'

With a sigh, and a tantalisingly slow speed, Alex began to undo the button and zip of her high-waisted jeans, steadily peeling them off her endlessly long legs to reveal a pair of black lacy knickers. She crawled up to Gene, her body completely bare except for the strip of fabric below her waist.

'I wasn't prepared, you see,' she whispered as Gene's eyes widened at the sight of his gorgeous, pretty much naked D.I. 'I'd have got my best ones out for you if I'd have known, Guv-'

'They would'a been ripped off yer all the same though, Bolly.' She laughed as he hungrily gave her a kiss before slithering down his body again. She placed her hands over the boxers, feeling his long length; she had to bite back the groans of lust that threatened to escape. She slid down the waistband slowly, her gaze never leaving Gene's, until his erection was free from the restriction of his boxers, which were kicked off the bed eagerly.

'Hmm, somebody _is _pleased to see me,' Alex breathed, her eyes widening at the size of him. A rumbling groan came from Gene's throat as Alex lingered over his cock, her breath hot as she sighed and pressed kisses over the tip and down the length.

'Shit, Bolly...'

She was enjoying this. She, Alex Drake, was making him, Gene Hunt, her boss, her D.C.I, moan with sexual desire! That certainly wasn't something everyone could admit to...

'Bolly!' Gene's growling voice pierced through her thoughts. 'If yer don' progress any sooner, my balls are gon'ta – oh, fuck!'

Ripples of pleasure swept through Gene as Alex suddenly took him completely into her hot, wet mouth. Gene's hands curled into fists and his eyes clamped shut as he fought the urge to come within those few seconds.

'Fuck me, Bolly – shit!' The obscenities that rolled off Gene's tongue with relative ease drove and encouraged Alex further; her tongue ran up and down his shaft as she continued to suck and kiss him. Gene couldn't quite believe this was happening; he had always thought that Alex was gorgeous and frankly rather sexy, but he had never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that she would ever break her mysterious, unattainable air to reveal a dirty, smutty, horny temptress. He groaned at the thought.

'Bollocks – Bolly, I – fuck! Yer need ter stop, otherwise – oh, Jesus!'

Alex took the hint and slowly raised her head with a smile, removing her mouth from him with a quiet _pop_. Her hand replaced where her mouth had been, and she crawled up to Gene, pressing an urgent kiss onto his lips, to which he immediately responded.

'Your turn.'

Suddenly, Gene swept Alex up into his arms and swiftly rolled them both over, with Alex now lying beneath him. Mirroring what she had done to him, Gene pressed appreciative kisses along Alex's body, leaving a burning sensation lingering from where his lips had contacted her skin. He stopped when he arrived level with her knickers. He looked up at Alex.

'Bolly Knickers indeed.' Like she had, he began to tease at the waistband.

'Gene...please.'

An airy, breathy laugh resounded throughout the room as Gene slowly pulled Alex's knickers down her legs.

'Jesus,' he whispered, trailing his hands over her limbs. His head lowered between her legs, and with a soft exhalation of hot air, Alex groaned.

'Gene...'

He began kissing her lightly; her moaning responses coaxed him to continue, his lips and tongue crushing harder.

'Shit!' Alex gasped, her hands snaking into Gene's hair. She gripped his head tightly as he lapped at her, tasting her as she writhed above him.

'Bloody hell,' Gene exclaimed between breaths, 'Mmm, so wet, Bolly...'

'Fuck! Oh, God, Gene!' The pitch and urgency of Alex's voice rose excitedly as she could feel the beginnings of pleasure crest in her stomach. By now, Gene was furiously searching and exploring her with his tongue.

'Gene – shit, oh God! I'm going to – fuck!'

Gene ferociously grabbed Alex's shoulders and pulled himself up, fiercely locking himself in her kiss. She could taste herself in his mouth as they gasped and groaned during their heated embrace.

'Bolly, I – I need yer, now...'

'Yes,' she whispered in reply. Their eyes locked once again; for a few seconds, all lust and sexual desire was forgotten as they, together, succumbed to feelings of adoration. As he stared into Alex's emerald eyes, Gene could do nothing but be in awe of her. This wonderful, extraordinary woman had stumbled into his life dressed as a prostitute, her mind confused and her soul lost. He knew he had to guide her, be her constant, and be her everything. He remembered seeing her for the first time in Luigi's - modest yet undeniably beautiful - and he knew, in that instant, that he had never met anyone quite like her. This feisty, intelligent, beautiful, powerful woman had stirred something inside of him that he could not realistically put into words. He knew that he had never felt something so intense as what he felt for her; it was new territory for him. In those few seconds, Gene realised that Alex was all that he had ever wanted, and she was all he had ever needed.

'Alex,' he breathed. 'My Bolly...' He tenderly pressed his lips to hers, his hands sweeping to cup her cheeks.

Alex had never imagined that Gene could be so tender. It was one of the things that kept her in constant wonderment of him - a man so impossibly brash as he could make her body and soul melt with just a single look, gesture, or word. She adored him; there was no other way for her to put it. He was her guide, her constant, and her everything. Alex, so lost in this strange paradox, felt alone; she had no daughter, no family – she had nothing. She had nothing apart from the man who infuriated her, enticed her, trusted her, needed her. He made her adore him; he was everything to her. If there was anything right in the world she now inhabited, it was him.

'Gene.' She simply said his name, a satisfied smile spreading across her face, lighting up her eyes.

'Do yer trust me, Alex?' he asked her in a whisper. A sense of need and desperation broke through in his voice; he was at his most vulnerable. Alex held his head in her hands, and pressed her forehead against his.

'Of course I do, Gene.' Her voice broke as she kissed his forehead in confirmation, and then lowered her mouth onto his, their soft kiss becoming swept up in passion.

'Bolly.' His growl echoed around the room as he lowered himself level to her. With a soft breath, he gently pushed himself into her, Alex's gasp of surprise displaying the pleasure they both felt as he completely filled her. She looked into his eyes with reassurance as he withdrew almost entirely. Their heavy breathing matched each other's as he pushed himself back inside her.

'Fuck me – shit, Bolly!' he growled, his eyes closed in concentration. _Make it last, Genie Boy!_ 'So tight, bollocks!'

With her arms locked tightly around his neck, Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his cock to fill her deeper.

'Oh, Gene...' she gasped, her voice splitting into a high-pitched whisper. 'Shit – oh, _God_!'

Gene's thrusts continued, hard and fast; opening his eyes, he could see Alex's flushed face. Her eyes were clamped shut, and her mouth formed a perfect circle as she panted and cried out. Gene had to shut his eyes immediately; just the mere sight of her was nearly enough to make him come.

'Get- get on top, Bolly.' He pulled out of her as they adjusted positions. She kissed him feverishly as she hovered above him; she teased him, running the tip of his cock between her wet folds.

'Bolly, fuckin' hell-'

'Tell me what you want, Guv.' The guttural demand that reverberated from Alex's voice made Gene even more desperate.

'Just-'

'Tell me what you want!' Alex began to bite at his ear, the sound of her hot breath sweeping across his senses.

'Fuck me, Bolly,' he whispered.

'What was that, Guv?' Alex was playing a power game – and she was enjoying it.

'I wan' yer to fuck me!'

'Yes, Guv.' With a dazzling, saucy smile, Alex lowered herself onto his shaft quickly, causing a rumbling groan to echo from Gene's throat.

'_Fuck!_' Alex cried as Gene's cock filled her again. She had never experienced anything quite so pleasurable in her life. 'Fuck me, Gene! Oh, Jesus – shit!'

Their hips grinded and pounded together as their cries of pleasure escalated. Alex felt intense sensations of pleasure beginning to ripple through her body, and Gene knew he couldn't fight it for much longer himself; the sight of Alex on top of him, writhing and thrashing as she fucked him senseless, was all he needed to encourage himself...

'Fuck, Bolly! I'm gon'ta...I can't...'

'Gene! I'm going to...I'm going to come! Oh God, don't sto- shit!'

They both clawed at each other's skin, desperately holding on as they pounded together harder and harder. Alex couldn't help herself as she screamed out Gene's name as she came, her orgasm bursting so violently that her breathing was momentarily forgotten. Gene was not long after her; almost simultaneously did he, too, let himself go, his harsh, raw voice roaring Alex's name as he came inside her with such force that he sat up, Alex wrapped around him in his lap.

They stayed perfectly still, the only movement coming from their heaving chests, for several post-orgasmic minutes. The silence was broken when Gene softly began to speak.

'Alex,' he breathed, placing his head onto her shoulder. Alex merely sighed with satisfaction, her hands running slowly up and down his back. She kissed his head as he settled back into the pillows on the bed, bringing Alex down with him so she was lying on top of him; they shared a soft, tender, adoring kiss. They stayed like that for several more minutes until sleep eventually took both of them into darkness. All Alex dreamt about was the wonderful man who now lay in her embrace; not a nightmare in sight.


	11. Bingo and Bolly

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Ashes to Ashes_ or any of the characters (apart from those I have created.)**

HELLO EVERYONE. I am so so sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time; I've been extremely busy with coursework and exams and being ill, so it's been a hectic month really! I hope you enjoy the next installment of _Modern Love_. I just want to thank you all for your constant support and lovely reviews, it means so much to me. I really hope you enjoy!

MissLP xx

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 11; Bingo and Bolly **

'Wakey wakey, Drakey.'

The enticing smell of coffee clouded Alex's senses as she heard the deep, growling voice emanating from above her. She smiled as she opened her heavy eyelids, her eyes settling on the sight of Gene perching on the side of her bed, a cup of steaming coffee gripped in his hands. She suppressed a small laugh as she realised that he was wearing her large, black dressing gown.

'Nice dressing gown, Guv. Black really is your colour,' she teased, a bright smile spreading itself across her face as Gene sharply whipped his gaze to stare at her.

'Piss off,' he said, his customary pout failing to guard his amusement. 'Here. 'Ave this.' He handed her the cup of coffee.

_He's going soft._

'Thank you, Gene.' She gratefully took the mug from his hands, sitting up to take a large gulp of it. The bed covers shielding her body from Gene's gaze began to slip down her body; Alex did nothing to prevent it as a smug smirk appeared on her face. A comfortable, natural silence washed over them, entranced by the other's gaze.

When he had woken, Gene had found Alex fast asleep, wrapped tightly in his arms. Her quiff that usually swept her rich brown hair off her face had disintegrated completely – the clip had been thrown onto the bedside table, leaving locks of hair strewn across her beautiful, peaceful face. He rarely saw her with her hair down nowadays; but he liked it. It seemed to signify her comfort in his presence.

He still couldn't quite believe what had happened last night. He knew they were both slightly – well, completely – pissed, but when he realised what was happening, a sudden sobering feeling washed over him. This was Alex Drake. _Alex Drake._ The most beautiful, intelligent, caring, determined, feisty, passionate, sexy, powerful, and...indescribable woman he had ever met. No amount of poncy, girly adjectives could fully describe her. He looked at her with hungry eyes; he was in awe of her.

'How's the coffee?'

'Mmm, it's good.' Alex smiled up at him, her eyes glittering with lust. 'Although, I can think of better methods than caffeine to wake me up...'

Alex thought she'd never see the day when Gene Hunt, the Manc Lion of Fenchurch East, would go soft, let alone go soft for a woman. Reminiscing about their very first kiss, Alex's stomach tightened as she thought of his tenderness; he had treated her like a fragile ornament, holding and caressing her softly as though fearing she would break if he were not gentle. But, obviously, when things had got more heated, her assurance and confidence in him suddenly unleashed the real Manc Lion; fierce, proud, devouring...delicious.

She hurriedly put the mug down onto the bedside table as Gene swept her up in his arms, placing her on his lap; the dressing gown fell open to reveal his naked body. His lips came into contact with hers roughly as their hungry lust took over them once again.

'Bloody 'ell, Bolls!'

'Spot of the 'morning glory' have we, Guv?' Alex questioned teasingly in between their kisses. He tightened his arms around her back as one of her hands snaked around his neck, the other cupping his face.

'Gene...' she breathed softly. Hearing his name being sighed from her mouth sent Gene into a frenzy. He broke the kiss and held her face gently in his hands.

'Bolly.' That was the only sound that escaped from him as he kissed her forehead, wrapping her into a tighter, fiercer embrace, indulging in her warmth, her body and presence.

_Shit, Genie Boy. You're going soft._

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Righ', you tossers! I wan' ter blag this blag, preferably now, because I'm sure I 'ave better things ter be doin' than chasin' after ruddy Bingo Billy!'

Within merely minutes of arriving at the station after another heated encounter, Alex and Gene were literally pounced upon by Chris and Ray, who had just received a tip-off about a certain Bingo Billy and his latest escapades. Files of previous cases were thrust into Alex's arms - 'Time fer yer psychiatry profiling bollocks, Bolls!' - before she was whisked away into the Quattro by Gene, followed rapidly by an excited Ray and Chris.

'So, let me get this straight. Bingo Billy claims to run a bingo organisation-'

'Wow, Bolls, yer degree is psycho-twattery is really payin' off.'

'- and then unsuspecting members of the elderly community are targeted to join the club, and then he cons and steals from them?'

'Yep! Bu' this time, he's tryin' ter be the cat tha' go' the cream,' Ray confirmed. 'See 'ere, Ma'am; he's set up a fake establishment to 'old meetings and tha' – we go' tipped off abou' i' this mornin'.' Ray's finger pointed to a small square on the map.

'So Bingo Billy has set up a fake bingo hall in order to steal from OAPs?' Alex glanced at Ray in disbelief.

'Yep!' The three men chorused.

'That's ridiculous. Must be an amateur, surely?'

'Well, he's been brough' in three or four times, bu' he's always le' off. Never tha' serious, is it, bingo?' Chris chimed.

'Bu' this time, there migh' be weapons.' Ray's eyes lit up as he rubbed his hands together. _Honestly; you give a man a gun and they go weak at the _knees. Alex shook her head in doubt as the Quattro shrieked to a halt outside a small, desolate building; it was a disused, old community centre.

'Fenchurch Community Centre?' Alex enquired with curiosity.

'Used ter be. It were too shite ter keep runnin',' Ray answered.

'Will you two stop chatterin'? This is no' a bloody mother's meetin'!'

'Well, technically it is, Guv, we are at a community cent-'

'D.I Drake, if I wan' yer opinion, I'll ask yer ter fill ou' the necessary forms. Now, _mush_!'

After an exchange of raised eyebrows, Alex and Gene got out of the Quattro, closely followed by Ray and Chris, who were sniggering at their superior officers' confrontation.

'Righ'; Bolly, yer with me - we'll go in the front. Pratty and Twatty, go round the back, find another way in. Capiche?'

'Yes, Guv,' the three other detectives chorused. Ray and Chris withdrew their guns and scuttled round the back of the building, leaving Alex and Gene alone.

'I just wanted to thank you in advance for making me look like a laughing stock,' Alex said, as she took her gun out of her jacket pocket, her eyebrow raised.

'Oh, so now yer a 'erd of cattle with a sense of 'umour?' Gene smirked as Alex glowered at him. 'Whoops, it seems like I've enraged the bull -'

'You'd better stop right there, Mr Hunt.' Alex strode forward and was merely centimetres from his face; he could feel the heat radiating from her skin.

'Or wha', Bolly Kecks?' Gene loomed closer still, his lips opening in teasing anticipation. Alex took a breath before pulling back, walking away from him in the direction of the building. _Professional. Professional. Professional..._

'I'll see to it later. We have a job to do currently, D.C.I Hunt.' She looked back at him, a flirtatious smirk appearing on her face. Gene followed her, giving her the quick once over in a brief glance before joining her at the door.

'Yer ready, Bolly?'

'Yes. Just confront him with a kind word, Guv, you may not know what he's capable o-'

'Disappointing Bolls, yer know me; always better with a kind word an' a gun than jus' with a kind bloody word!' Gene widened his eyes and braced his body before hurtling towards the double doors, which smashed open on impact with a deafening crash. The two detectives hurried inside, guns raised in defence. The shadows of Chris and Ray could been seen through the darkened windows opposite the entrance. After scanning the area around them for any immediate signs of Billy's presence or any lurking dangers, Gene gestured to Alex to accompany him down the corridor past the reception; at the end of it stood an office door. Sounds of voices could be heard echoing faintly down the hall. Gene beckoned Alex down the corridor as she signalled to Chris and Ray, who were swiftly crossing over the main hall.

With Ray and Chris confirming the rest of the centre was empty thus far, the four police officers made their way down the corridor, painfully struggling to reduce the volume of their echoing steps. When at the door, Gene silently counted down.

'Three; two; one-'

Ray violently kicked the door down, revealing a smoke-filled office inhabiting two middle-aged men and a slightly younger man, all huddled over five briefcases containing pistols. Gene strode into the room, gun raised and pointing at the younger of the men.

'Bingo Billy; it seems yer number is finally up! Yer nicked – anythin' yer say will be misquoted an' then used against yer!'

Alex rolled her eyes as Gene, Chris and Ray grappled with the culprits, who finally succumbed to the handcuffs that were harshly whipped onto their wrists. As the three men were dragged outside, Gene quickly turned back to Alex.

'Bolls, we need an extra panda fer these bastards.' He threw his radio to her. 'Get Viv on i' now.'

He gave her a mischievous wink before returning to kicking Billy, dragging him by the collar out of the community centre. Alex flicked the radio on and buzzed in to the station.

'Viv? It's D.I Drake. We're going to need an extra car to bring three suspects back to the station. We're at the Fenchurch Community Centre.'

There was no reply; only the crackle of the radio filled the room.

Alex tapped the radio with her hand before banging it down on the table. 'Sergeant, do you read me?'

With a final loud buzz, the crackling subsided.

'Right. Sergeant, do you copy?'

'_Hello, Alex_.'

'Viv? This is no time for pratting about. We need another car for three suspects we've just caught-'

'_Alex, Alex, Alex_.'

The colour drained from Alex's face as the menacing voice suddenly registered.

'_Cat got your tongue, Drake?_'

'Richford...I...I don't understand. You're in prison. How can you possibly-'

'_Oh, the wonders of modern technology._' A sinister laugh echoed down the radio. '_It's a wonder how you and I manage to survive in the eighties when we were so dependent on-_'

'Don't you dare speak to me as if you knew what I was- what I _am_ like. You have _no_ idea.' Alex's voice had lowered into a seething hiss as she tried to swallow the fear that suddenly encompassed her whole body.

'_As a matter of fact, I know exactly what you were- are like._' His correction in tense, as Alex's, was followed by another ominous chuckle. '_Your medical file says that you were diagnosed with depression in 1996 after your husband left you for another woman; when you were eighteen you were hospitalised after alcohol poisoning due to excessive drinking on the anniversary of your parents' deaths; your therapist said that you developed some sort of inferiority complex after your parent-less childhood and your husband left, meaning that you always strived to work excessively in order to feel appreciated; your therapist also said that you descended into a sort of shell where you would never let anybody get close to you; you are fiercely protective over your own daughter Molly – remember her, Alex? You can't bear to see her live a sad, pathetic existence such as yours. You see, Alex Drake, I actually know quite a significant amount about you._'

Horror flooded through Alex as tears of fury welled up in her eyes. 'That was a long, long time ago. None of that applies to me anymore...It was a rough patch. None of that is significant-'

'_Oh, but Alex; I thought that 'everything is significant'? Well, analysing this dystopia isn't working out so well, is it, D.I Drake?_'

'Richford, you-'

'_Just look at you! Lying on a bed, the colour lacking in your cheeks, your hair lank and lifeless, your daughter standing at the window...and all those tubes._' Alex felt a cool sensation stroke at her face._ 'All those lovely tubes connected to you, connected into your bloodstream, into your lungs, into your arms, your chest. They're everywhere, Alex, and they're such pretty colours. If only you could see them now. But you can't, can you? The visions are fading. Who's Molly? You have no idea. But I'm still here. I'm still in your visions. You can hear and feel everything I say to you, or do to you..._'

A sharp, searing pain shot through Alex's right arm, causing her to cry out in pain. 'Richford! What- what are you-'

'_It's still all real, Alex! You're just as real here as you are there. And so am I. You can feel me. You'll never escape me!_'

Another excruciating pain tore through Alex's body as the echoing sound of tubing being ripped from Alex's nose reverberated from the radio, the searing sensation piercing through her lungs, her throat and head. A scream was wrenched from her body as the agonising pain heightened, her lungs decreasing in air space as the supply of oxygen that had originally come from the tube was almost entirely cut off. Clutching her throat, the radio was dropped onto the floor, the sound of voices echoing from the speaker as Alex choked for air.

'_What's going on here?_'

'_She was choking on the tube, sir, I had to-_'

'_You idiot! That's her life support, you utter imbecile!_'

'_I'm sorry, sir, it seemed to be the logical solution at the time._' Richford's innocent-laced voice cut off as Alex's eyes began fluttering wildly. Her vision became distorted as she tried to reach for the radio. Scrambling to get it into a firm grip, Alex blindly pressed the red button.

'Guv!' Her voice came out in a strangled whisper, her terror constricting her throat further.

'_Oi, D.I Bloody Fruitcake! Where is that flamin' panda? The suspects are gettin' a bi' boisterous-_'

'Gene!' Alex's scream bellowed into the radio, the last of her strength used on the final breath as her vision disappeared completely, only her hearing intact.

'_Bolly?_' Gene's concerned voice echoed back over the radio. '_Bolly? Shit! Righ', Raymondo – bung bloody Bingo Billy into the back of the Quattro, D.I Drake is in trouble. Chris, make sure this pair don' move a bloody muscle or I'll have their balls for Christmas decorations!_'

Gene charged into the community centre once more, hurtling towards the cigarette smoke-filled room. Nausea filled Gene's stomach as he approached the room, gun raised.

'Alex?'

He was met by only the crackle of the radio, which lay on the floor in the limp grip of Alex's hand.

'Shit! Bolly!'

Crouching over her, Gene took her by the shoulders and shook her in an attempt to wake her.

'Wake up, Alex, come on. Bolly Kecks! Don't yer bloody dare, this 'as already happened before, an' yer know how much I 'ate seein' yer in 'ospital!'

He tapped her face to provoke a response, but no response came. Pressing his ear to her mouth, he could hear no gentle breaths.

'Fuck!' The nausea swelled to unbearable heights as Gene opened Alex's mouth. Only this morning, he had been placing his lips on hers as he was now; but he hadn't had her life hanging in the balance. Trying desperately, he blew air into her lungs. Tiny movements of her chest signalled Gene to pull away; relief spread through his body as he then tried to focus on helping Alex regain consciousness.

'Alex, come on love. Yer need ter wake up, this ain' doin' much good fer me yer know!' He held her head in his hands as he constantly murmured words of assurance. 'Yer gon'ta be fine, Bolly, jus' a little fall, that's all! Yer safe with me now, yer've go' nothin' to worry abou', I promise. I'm 'ere.'

A sudden cough broke Gene's comforting. Alex's eyes whipped open as she struggled to breathe – her hands flailing for support, Gene grabbed her and sat her up against the desk. As she coughed again, droplets of blood dribbled from her lips and a cascade of blood poured from her nose; a trickle of blood also ran down her right arm. Her breathing became ragged as she stared at the blood that had streamed from her nose, mouth and arm; her eyes widened with fright as she looked up at Gene.

'Bolly.' Not caring for the blood that would stain his shirt and suit, he wrapped her into a safe embrace, gently stroking the back of her head as Alex painfully wound her arms around him, her dazed state causing her to breathe heavily; she didn't care about the pinches of pain that lined her throat and windpipe.

'Are yer alrigh', love?'

Gene only felt the gentle nod of her head against his shoulder. He pulled away, looking at her startled face, noticing that the only colour left was the shocking ruby red of her blood.

'You fruitcake.' He pressed his lips firmly onto her forehead. After giving her one last reassuring look, he took hold of the radio that had been dropped onto the floor.

'Righ', listen up you lot. There's been a bi' of an incident with D.I Drake – she's fine now, jus' a bi' o' shock – but we need ter get another car for the bloody suspects. Do it fast, I need to escort madam 'ere back ter the station so she can sor' 'erself out.'

'Yes, Guv,' the chorus of officers echoed.

'That's all sorted.' Gene looked back down to Alex, who was still frozen in her daze. 'Come 'ere.' He gently lifted her to her feet; the shock had make her knees go weak and she struggled to maintain her balance. After giving her another tight, meaningful embrace, Gene swept her up into his arms and strode out of the community centre, spotting Ray and Chris holding the suspects down on the floor.

'Raymondo! Christopher! Get some plod down 'ere ter do another search; we need all the evidence we can get.'

Ray and Chris swivelled around when they heard Gene's bellows to see him cradling Alex in his arms, the blood dyeing their clothes a deep crimson red.

'Shi', Guv! Wha' the bloody 'ell 'appened?' Ray, not being able to move from his position from detaining the criminal, spoke with concern and shock on his face.

'I don' know, bu' she's a bi' shaken. Ge' onto Viv, we need some uniform down 'ere to search the res' of the property.'

'Right-o.' Ray grabbed the radio from his belt and spoke hurriedly into it as Chris stared at Alex, conscious but stunned. The colour began to drain from Chris' face as Alex's blood continued to seep into the material of her clothes.

'Chris! Yer look like a bloody rabbit caugh' in front o' 'eadlights! What's the matter with yer, man?'

As he looked up at Gene, Chris began to retch. 'It's...the bl- blood, Guv. Makes me feel...'

All that was heard from Chris was painful vomiting; his detained suspect, still lying on the floor, didn't seem too pleased that his coiffed hair-do had another, more dense liquid added to the concoction of gel and wax plastered onto his head.

'Nice aim, Chris.' Alex witnessed the whole debacle with small smile on her face. Gene merely cleared his through in disgust, looking at Alex with a smirk.

'Righ'! Now tha' the contents of yer stomach are ou' o' yer system, how abou' we load these bastards into the car?' The police car that had been sent for arrived promptly followed by another, the tyres screeching as the two cars braked. Four uniformed police officers swiftly exited the first car, hurrying over to the two suspects that Chris and Ray had grappled onto the floor. After wrestling those two into the car - one officer getting covered in vomit in the process - Bingo Billy was wrenched from the back seats of the Quattro by Ray, who then hauled him over to where Gene stood with Alex in his arms.

'Jus' the man.' Gene kicked Billy forcefully in the crotch, causing him to double over in pain. 'Whoever has done this ter my D.I is gon'ta get a wallopin', so I suggest yer 'fess up now-'

'I have no idea! It weren't my fault, Mr Hunt!'

'I didn't say it was your fault, I said that I was gon'ta blame yer! Who else was in there and hurt D.I Drake?' Gene gunned Billy down with a vicious stare; Billy looked back with a glint of fear.

'Honestly, Mr Hunt, I have no idea who were in there. As far as I was aware, there weren't anyone else apart from me, Raoul and Hans-'

'Yer sound like the three bloody musketeers! If I find ou' yer've been lyin' ter me-'

'Gene, it's fine,' Alex insisted weakly. 'There was no-one else in the building.'

Gene looked from Alex to Billy sceptically. 'This true?'

Billy nodded. 'Yes, Mr Hunt.'

'Righ'. Raymondo! Get Bingo Billy into the back of the panda. Take 'em all back to the station, and stick 'em in the cells for a good while.'

'Yes, Guv.' Ray dragged Billy away by the collar of his shirt, grumbles and occasional shrieks of pain escaping from the criminal as he was hauled across the rocky ground. The uniformed police officers had entered the building during the confrontation; Alex and Gene were finally alone.

Gene strode over to the Quattro, and gently set Alex down on the glistening bonnet.

'Yer know, Bolls,' Gene said as he extracted a handkerchief from his pocket. 'There 'ave been many times where I've dreamt yer on the bonnet o' my Quattro. Unfortunately, this isn' exactly the circumstance under which I imagined i' actually happenin'!' Gene smiled a cheeky grin at Alex, who returned the gesture with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

'Sorry to disappoint you, Guv.' Alex leant her head forward, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly as Gene tenderly began to dab the handkerchief on her bloody face.

'Don' yer dare go mentionin' this ter the rest of C.I.D,' Gene muttered softly as he tended to Alex's face. 'I can' afford to le' my glistenin' reputation slip outta my grasp.'

'What, your reputation for being a brutal, mysogynistic, racist, homophobic, narcissistic bastard?' Alex grinned as Gene pouted and puffed out his chest with pride.

'Yer say that like it's a bad thin', Bolly.' With one final stroke of the handkerchief on her face, Gene folded the blood-soaked material and placed it back in his pocket, insisting that his suit would 'need cleaning anyway'. His face turned to an expression of seriousness as he inspected Alex's face.

'Wha' happened in there, Bolly?'

Alex fell into an uncomfortable silence as she thought of some reasonable explanation. She somehow didn't think that a man ripping her life-support and air tubes out of her body in 2008 would warrant a rational, logical justification of her injuries.

'I was...er, getting the radio off the desk, and...' _Quick, think of something! You're a psychologist, be believable!_ 'And I thought I heard another voice shout. It made me jump and I tripped over the chair and I...and I smacked my nose on the floor, and I must have got a splinter in my arm. All I can say is thank god I didn't break any bones!' She laughed off her unconvincing excuse.

Gene raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 'Wow, Bolls. It's no' like yer ter be like a tart in a trance.' He paused, letting out a small chuckle. 'Well...'

'You cheeky bastard!' Alex hit him on the arm, a smile breaking out on her face. Her eyes met his; Gene's expression changed.

'Yer sure yer alrigh', Bolly?' Alex could not deny the concern laced into Gene's question.

'I'm fine, Gene. Just a bit shaken. Plus, my nose is bloody sore.'

'Well, at least the blood's stopped, eh? Yer looked like the ruddy Niagra Falls; breath-takin', but no' in a good way. Come on then, Bolls. Let's get yer back.'

Ensuring that Alex had regained her sense of balance, Gene led her to the passenger side of the Quattro, helping her in before racing around to his side. Ray and Chris had already to returned to the station, meaning the Quattro was a little haven for the shaken Alex and the concerned Gene. As they raced back towards the station, Gene helped to make conversation with Alex.

'So, how's Maxine?'

Alex smiled – she was relieved that Gene had finally succumbed to Alex's way and arrested that bastard Richford. The thought of him gave her shivers.

'She's very well. In fact, that reminds me, I need to go and see her, to tell her the good news about Mr Richford.' She made a mental note to visit Maxine and Sophia later that day.

'Well, I think us lot can 'andle the three twattin' cups o' tea, plus...well, yer know, yer've had a bit o' a shite mornin', so why don' yer go and see Maxine while I deal with the Brothers Dim?'

'If you insist, Guv.' Alex flashed a smile. 'Can I please clear myself up first, though? With the state I'm in, Maxine might think she's dealing with my Atlantean doppelgänger.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Freshly washed, make-up reapplied, and new clothes on, Alex headed over to Maxine's flat. Remembering back to the morning's events, a looming dread flooded her as her mind constantly flickered over the ominous voice of Tim Richford.

_You'll never escape me!_

She sighed in desperation. Thoughts started racing around her head; her fear only heightened them even more.

_Surely if he can do that to me in 2008, then he is capable of much more. _Alex's eyes widened at the idea. _Oh my God._

She remembered that she could hear other voices coming from the radio after the tubes had been ripped from her body. Surely that meant that Tim was under serious surveillance; she remembered his 1983-self talking to Gene, saying how he had gotten transferred down to London from Manchester after a fiasco with selling hospital drugs. _Maybe the same has happened in 2008?_

Alex tried to push all thoughts of Tim Richford in 2008 to the back of her mind as she pulled up in front of the block of flats where Maxine lived. Her heart began to swell as she approached the door to flat 1a – a rapid knocking on the door was answered straight away.

'Alex?' Maxine beamed as she saw her friend standing at the door. She leapt into Alex's embrace. 'Oh my God, how lovely to see you again! How are you?'

Alex pulled away and returned the bright grin. 'I'm very well, thank you.' She looked into the flat again. 'It's fantastic to see you again.' _Savour the moments._

'Well, why are you standing there like a lemon? Come in!' Maxine swung her arm in a presentational way, guiding Alex in. A wash of familiarity and homeliness swept over Alex; she felt immediately at ease.

'I do apologise,' Maxine said as she walked through to the kitchen, 'Sophia has got a friend round. I was just making coffee for her guardian.'

As Alex laid eyes upon the figure facing away from her in the kitchen, her body froze. The hazelnut hair and the suit told her all she needed to know.

'Evan White?'

The figure turned around. A smile formed on his lightly bearded mouth as he, too, recognised Alex.

'Alex Drake. It _has_ been a while.' Evan approached her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. _So typically Evan, always the charmer._

'You two know each other?' Maxine smiled and raised her eyebrows in a mischievous manner – Alex narrowed her eyes, immediately smothering any sexual connection Maxine had established between the pair.

'Yes – Alex helped with the Price case.' The atmosphere suddenly darkened; Alex had already lived through the horror once, yet seeing the death of her parents for a second time harrowed her.

'Oh, right.' Maxine nodded sympathetically. 'That must have been really difficult.'

'Yes. Mm, it was. Arthur Layton was a nasty piece of work.' Alex's eyes flickered to Evan's, where a warm look of assurance seemed to comfort her.

'So difficult for little Alex, as well,' Maxine said softly.

'Yes, but I'm sure that under Evan's care she'll be perfectly fine.' Throughout her lifetime, Alex had had her ups and downs, her breakdowns and her high-flying moments; but the stability and care that had helped her to adapt to and develop in an isolated world was brought to her by Evan. For that, she was eternally grateful and owed her life to him.

A high-pitched, excited voice broke the dark atmosphere. 'Mummy, can me and Alex have some milk? _Pleeeeease?_'

Maxine sighed playfully. 'Oh, alright then. Have you said hello to our guest?'

'Who, Evan? I've already said-'

'No!' Maxine pointed to Alex, who's back was still turned from Sophia in anticipation. Sophia gasped excitedly.

'Alex Drape!'

Alex turned around in a flash of laughter and swept Sophia into her arms, swinging her round in a tight embrace.

'Hello, you! I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too, Alex.' Sophia was set down gently on the floor – she was beaming. 'Have you met my friend?'

A little girl stood at the doorway. Her plaited hair looked darker than it had two years previously, and she had grown taller. Her eyes glistened like bright hazel orbs, and her smile lit up the room. She was ten now.

Alex crouched down to her, and looked at her in awe. _This is me._ She held out her hand to the little girl, and flashed a warm smile.

'Hello, I'm Alex Drake.'

The little girl returned the smile, and stretched out to shake her hand.

'Hello, I'm Alex Price.'

As their skin contacted, Alex felt a rush of memories. _Sophia...milk...'Have you met my friend?'...'Hello, I'm Alex Drake.'_

She remembered herself.

Through the eyes of the little girl, Alex remembered meeting a nice woman who had worked at Fenchurch East Police Station. She was tall, with dark, shiny chestnut hair, and pretty hazel eyes. She had a smile to die for. It was herself.

Pulling herself together with a breath, Alex nodded and a beam stretched across her face. 'Well, it is very nice to meet you, Alex Price.'

The hands of the woman and the little girl finally broke contact, yet their gaze never left each others. The little girl looked at Alex curiously; she raised one of her eyebrows. Alex recognised the expression – she used it all the time.

'I know you from somewhere,' the little girl said. 'Are you a police officer?'

_Always politically correct. _'Sort of. I'm a Detective Inspector.' She fished her warrant card out of her pocket, and showed it to the two little girls. They were fascinated.

'You do know her, Alex. Do you remember Fenchurch East? The police station – that's where she works,' Evan told the little girl.

'Oh!' she nodded in recognition. 'I remember. And the...Gene Genie?'

'Yes, he is my boss.' _And a bit more than that..._

'And weren't there two men there with ridiculous haircuts?'

Alex, Evan and Maxine let out a laugh. _Never afraid to speak my mind, am I?_ 'Yes, they are Chris and Ray, my colleagues.'

'And another pretty lady, like you. She was at a typewriter, I think.'

'Yes, that's Sharon. Well, we all call her Shaz.' Alex smiled fondly at the thought of her.

'She was really nice. I think it's good that she's there, she'll make a good police officer.' The little girl nodded in agreement with herself.

'I think so too.'

'Right, you two! Off you go with your milk.' Maxine handed the two little girls their glasses.

'I'm only here for a little while, so I'll pop in and say goodbye to you both when I am about to leave,' Alex directed to the two girls as she stood up. They both grinned, similarly to Cheshire cats, and promptly scurried away into Sophia's bedroom.

'Faces of angels, souls of the devil!' Maxine laughed before turning to Alex. 'So, for what reason do you come to my humble abode?'

'Well, I have some good news for you.' Alex smiled as she took a breath. 'We managed to detain Tim Richford in custody, and after several interviews, we charged and arrested him.'

Maxine's mouth dropped open in shock as Evan widened his eyes.

'How long for?' Maxine whispered.

'I'd say about five months absolute minimum, but he should be expected to be locked up for eight months.'

Tears of joy began to leak from Maxine's eyes. 'Really? I mean...he's in prison, now?'

Alex nodded.

'Oh my God.' Maxine's silent tears began to flow faster, the relief settling on all three adults. Evan shifted over to Maxine, placing a hand tenderly onto her shoulder.

'I told you it was going to be okay, Max,' he said, bringing the crying Maxine into an embrace. Alex looked on, smiling at the scene before her. She knew the magic that Maxine worked on people, and it was evident that her magic had been a heavy influence on Evan.

'You don't know how happy I was to hear the news after Gene pulled him in,' Alex continued.

'Gene? I thought he had some issues-'

'Apparently not. After our little hiccough, it appears that Gene saw some sense.'

Maxine pulled out of Evan's embrace and ran over to Alex, winding her arms around her. Alex could feel the soft heaving of Maxine's chest as she tried to regulate her breathing.

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Maxine whispered.

'You don't have to thank me, Maxine,' Alex said with a laugh. 'It's my job. Honestly, it's the least I could do.'

One coffee and a gossip later, Alex decided to depart from Maxine's flat. She said goodbye to Evan with a kiss on the cheek - 'Hopefully I'll bump into you again, Alex,' - and turned to Maxine.

'I'm just going to say goodbye to the girls.'

Alex knocked on the door to Sophia's room. It was answered by Sophia – Alex was on the floor with Sophia's grand doll-house.

'I just wanted to say goodbye to you both,' Alex said to the two little girls. They both groaned and hurried over to her as she crouched down, simultaneously wrapping themselves around her in a good-bye hug.

'I'll be over again soon, don't you worry. I promise I'll see you both soon.'

The two girls smiled up at her, and she flashed a crazy grin in return as she reluctantly let go of them. A feeling of sadness swept over her as she waved a final goodbye to them both and left the room. Waiting by the front door was Maxine. They embraced one final time.

'I can never thank you enough, Alex,' she said.

'Don't mention it.' She pulled away. 'Remember, you have my number if you need it, and you have a spare key in case anything goes wrong.'

Maxine nodded tearfully before bringing out something from behind her back.

'Just a little thank you present, for...you know. Everything.'

It was a bottle of Bollinger.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a successful day down at the station despite Alex's minor incident, the C.I.D team headed down to Luigi's. Alex had arrived back at the station when Gene had just come from the incident room; he had just finished charging Bingo Billy and his henchmen. It was immediately declared that it was 'Beer o'clock!' and the team charged excitedly out of C.I.D before Gene could change his mind. Alex brought her bottle of Bollinger with her.

'Bolly! Yer've go' some Bolly!'

'Always stating the obvious, aren't you, Guv?' Alex said.

'Wha', like 'yer look bloody gorgeous'?'

Alex smiled. 'Why thank you Guv, you look rather dashing yourself.' It was obvious that at some point, Gene had headed over to her flat to get a clean shirt from the small collection she had in the back of the wardrobe.

'Come on, then, let's crack ou' the Bolly.' After an impressive champagne explosion, Gene and Alex shared the bottle; and in the process, rapidly got tipsy. As they chattered away in their little corner, the other members of the team couldn't help but notice the increasing closeness of their superior officers.

'Oi, Chris! Look...the Ma'am – 'er hand! It's on 'is thigh!' Ray revelled in the gossip. 'Ooh, they're gon'ta ge' lucky tonight!'

'Ray, shut up! Just look at them, they can't deny that they love each other. Look at the way he's looking at her, he can't take his eyes off her-'

'Oh, Shaz, come on! Stop with the mushy shite.' In all honesty, Ray knew Shaz was right. Even he couldn't deny it.

'I think Shaz is right,' Chris interjected. 'Yer see, Ray, it's no' all abou' sex – love is the over-ridin' emotion, an' the lust is just a consequence of tha' love.'

'Aww, baby! So eloquently put as well.' Shaz kissed Chris on the cheek, causing him to flush a bright red.

'Alrigh', alrigh', I ge' yer. Bu', there is absolutely no denyin' that the Guv and the Ma'am are gon'ta ge' down an' do the dirty!'

Luigi, amidst the hustle and bustle, scurried over to the team. 'Hello-a, dear friends! I-a have something for you all.' From the bar, he produced a tray full of drinks for them all.

'Wow, Luigi! That's very kind of yer-'

'Oh! They's not from-a me!' Luigi interrupted Chris. He held up a note covered in scrawly writing from the tray.

_To all you Criminally Insane Dimwits,  
__I thought I'd be generous for once in my life, so here is a lovely round of drinks for you all. Don't expect this on future occasions. I seem to be in one of my rare good moods._

'That'll be the Ma'am's influence then!' Ray chirped.

_Well done for today, team – finally nailed Bingo Billy and his tosspot friends. And, this is an overdue thanks for the Tim Richford case. On both occasions, we would have been as useless as rubber lips on a woodpecker if it weren't for all you lot. So, for that, I suppose I'd better thank you.  
__Anyway, accept these free drinks. If you don't, I'll be having serious words. Plus, in the words of Bolly, 'If you can't convince them, confuse them.' I'm sure you might get the jist when you realise.  
__Don't drink and drive. You might spill your drink.  
__See you bright and early tomorrow.  
__The Guv._

The team happily accepted the drinks, and looked over to where Gene and Alex were sitting in order to thank them. None of them had realised that the pair had vacated their table during their gossiping; the team's eyes trailed to the exit, where they saw a flash of a dark suit and a white leather jacket heading upstairs.


	12. Labour and Losses

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Ashes to Ashes - only Sophia, Maxine, Tim, Phillip and Natascha.**

_Hello everyone! Sorry about the late update. Here is Chapter 12, where we have a little bit of a time shift! This chapter was originally going to be much longer but I didn't want to a) make you all read ridiculous amounts in one go, b) I wanted to update you with something, and c) there is now, consequently, a nice separation of events! Chapter 13 may be delayed because I am starting to work on two new fics ('Temptation' and one based on my recent stay at Center Parcs) but I will hopefully update you soon!_

_I hope you enjoy! :) MissLP xx_

**12. Labour and Losses**

_September, 1983_

The first few copper-glittered leaves had begun to settle peacefully on the damp ground of London, as the overcast greyness of the sky threatened to release its first drops of autumn rain. The summer had shimmered with the roasting sun; the blissful serenity of dealing with small-scale crimes in the haze-inducing weather had seemingly put the mind-frame of C.I.D in retrograde. They hadn't had more than four serious blags within the last five or so months, and Gene Hunt was getting agitated.

'Bloody petty criminals. Waste o' police time, I tell yer! Honestly, tryin' ter find some serious bastard crime around 'ere is like tryin' ter find a fart in a jacuzzi!'

In the past few months, it seemed that the serenity and peacefulness was due to a multitude of reasons - Tim Richford had been arrested on a drugs and assault charge; Phillip Spence and Natascha Malicdova had been fined for possession and had been imprisoned for a month; Maxine had filed for a divorce to Phillip, but had been getting on rather well with her unborn child and a certain Evan White; and Gene and Alex had been delighted with their euphoric rollercoaster of a relationship. Their standard arguments that had become part of the furniture in the home of C.I.D had more recently been laced with lustful, angry stares and heaving chests; it was obvious to Ray, Chris and Shaz that there was more going on between their two senior officers than they were letting on. However, the passionate sex had more than made up for the petty fights, and the time spent with one another only helped to strengthen their colourful relationship – they knew they could trust each other unconditionally. In fact, many things had transformed into unconditional, binding contracts; yet, five months into their relationship, and neither Alex nor Gene had admitted their true feelings.

For Alex, her reluctance of admission was seemingly a mystery. She knew she loved Gene Hunt – loved him with every single fibre of her being – yet there was some incomprehensible rope, seemingly held by an indecipherable figure, restricting and restraining her from setting her emotions free. However, she knew that through the adoring glances, rare smiles and tender kisses she both gave and received, her adoration was genuine – the affectionate hand on his cheek as they kissed; the glistening radiance of the emerald and sapphire gazes; the indescribable fluttering of the stomach and the pounding of the heart as they touched, spoke, and loved. She knew she impossibly adored Gene, with his brutal determination, his no-nonsense mentality, his sexist, racist, anti-everything-ist jibes that both angered and amused her, his infuriating pride, his superiority complex, his aura of complete safety, his gorgeous rare smile that only she saw, his glittering azure eyes, his golden mane of soft hair – no, there was no denying that what Alex Drake was feeling was most definitely love. Yet, the faint lingering fear that loomed at the back of her mind inexplicably stopped her from breathing the three most powerful words in the world. If only she could remember.

For Gene, his reluctance of admission was sitting in a prison cell. The iron, stone-cold eyes, the yellow, rotting sneer of the mouth; the image of Tim Richford was imprinted permanently in the very darkest corners of Gene's mind. The only time the harrowing vision disgraced Gene's thoughts was in the blackest, quietest depths of the night – even with his Bolly next to him, sleeping peacefully and perfectly, blissful contentment emanating from her sleeping form, he could not help but be consumed by guilt, disgust and shame. With Tim's imprisonment, the nightly worries and concerns had subsided for a considerably long time, but as soon as the September blues had settled, the guilt had resumed its eating away at Gene's conscience. He knew he impossibly adored Alex, with her psychiatry bollocks, her ballsy temperament, her impractical, inconceivable impertinence over his authority, her spot-on policing instinct, her flawless beauty, her gorgeous body, her dimpled, perfectly bright smile, the delicacy of her fingers, her eloquent expressions, those eyes – those beautiful, emerald eyes – and her impossible ability to make him fall harder than he thought imaginable. No, there was no denying that what Gene Hunt was feeling was most definitely love. But what Gene was denying was the truth: the truth of his bitter and twisted past, the truth about Tim Richford and the truth about himself. But all would be well; Tim had received news of his mother's 'death', courtesy of Gene Hunt himself, and on the 4th September, he would be released – and he would never return to haunt Gene again.

It was Saturday the 3rd of September, and all was quiet in the office of C.I.D; Gene and Alex were working overtime in order to finish minute pieces of work. Alex was perusing over monotonous paperwork when suddenly, the bright red phone on her desk rang shrilly.

'Hello, D.I Drake.'

'Alex?' A panicked, sobbing, familiar voice met Alex's ears. 'Thank God, I tried ringing you at- argh!'

'Maxine?' Alex sat up straight in her chair, her stomach twisting violently into knots. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah- well, I-' Another painful cry of agony sounded down the phone. 'Alex, I think the baby's coming!'

Alex leapt up in her chair in panic. 'Oh my God! Stay where you are, I am on my way!' She slammed the phone down and hurtled into Gene's office.

'Guv, I really need the-'

'Most wonderful shag o' yer life?'

'Shut up! I need the Quattro, now!'

'Excuse me, you bloody fruitcake - yer ain't touchin' my Quattro, even if yer are touchin' my other valuable possessions!'

'Maxine is giving birth to her _bloody baby_, you ignorant tosser!' Alex's hands were flailing as her chest heaved up and down with the panicky breaths she was breathing.

'Shit!' Gene jumped from his desk chair, grabbed his overcoat and sprinted out of the office, Alex swiftly following behind him. Without a second's thought or hesitation, they both leapt into the Quattro and roared haphazardly through the streets of London to reach Maxine.

The car had barely stopped moving before Alex had already jumped out, pelting towards Maxine's flat. Charging through the unlocked door of the flat, she saw Maxine lying on the floor of the living room.

'Maxine!' Alex cried, slightly panicked. She rushed over to where Maxine lay; she was gripping onto the sofa and the coffee table for dear life.

'Thank G-God! I was starting t- argh!' Maxine's agonising scream of pain rattled through Alex's brain, temporarily freezing her to the spot.

'Alex! Yer as useful as a bloody chocolate teapot! Phone the bloody ambulance!' Gene was standing by the door, his chest also rapidly heaving – he was averting his eyes from the scene.

'An ambulance won't get here in time, Gene. Shit, we-' Alex gasped. Her eyes lit up as she thought of the glittering red car abandoned outside. Gene recognised the meaning behind her expression and hurried over to Maxine.

'Righ', good thinkin' Bolly Kecks. Come on then, love.' With the help of Alex, they gently lifted Maxine up and escorted her to the Quattro, all the while taking the brunt of Maxine's tightening grip as her contractions heightened in pain and increased in frequency.

'What a-about Sophia?' Maxine asked with a panic-strained voice.

'Where is she, Maxine?'

'With E-Evan, she's supposed to be having a sleepover, I tried to ring him but he didn't answer the-'

'Shh, don't talk. When we get to the hospital, I'll try and give him a ring, okay?' Maxine nodded, closing her eyes as another searing pain tore through her body.

Again, the car roared and sped through the estate like lightning – until they hit an enormous traffic jam.

'Shit. Trust all the Sunday drivers to be out on a bloody Saturday! Gene, what are we going to do, we'll be stuck here for at least half an hour, and Maxine's contractions will get worse and eventu-'

'Will yer shut up, woman!' Gene said with exasperation. He reached over and roughly opened the glove compartment, extracting a blue police siren. 'Watch and learn, Bolly. Blues and twos, and yer'll never lose.' He quickly wound down the window, attached the light to the roof, and pressed the connected button – the piercing sound of the siren echoed around the nearly gridlocked street. Cars swiftly began to swerve onto the pavements to make room for the two police officers and the pregnant lady in the bright red Audi Quattro.

'Like the partin' o' the Red Sea, Bols.'

'Oh, Jesus.' Alex closed her eyes with disbelief as Gene revved up. Once there was a clear pathway, the tyres screamed along with Maxine's agonising contractions and they continued to tear through Fenchurch until they arrived at the hospital, sirens still blaring. As if on cue, nurses and doctors swarmed over to the car, gathering around Maxine as she was placed into a wheelchair and powered into the hospital. Without any time to recompose themselves (except for locking the Quattro, of course), Alex and Gene ran after them into the maternity ward. Alex caught up with Maxine and jogged next to the wheelchair in which the pained woman was in.

'I'm here, Maxine,' she said as she extended her hand. Maxine gratefully took it and nodded up at Alex, a breathless smile forming a sign of acceptance. 'You'll be fine, I promise. You'll be fine.'

They reached the door of Maxine's assigned room, and their hand contact was broken by the senior nurse; the scowling expression of her face, which resembled that of a bulldog chewing a wasp, told both Alex and Gene that they were not permitted to go into the room with Maxine. Alex's gaze caught Maxine's, where a look of genuine fright and terror glistened in the wide-eyed, panicked expression that had manifested itself on her face.

'I'm here, Max.' The door swung shut, separating them.

Alex took a step back to face Gene, and they both sighed from the adrenaline rush that had captured them within the last fifteen minutes. She went over to him and they shared a tender embrace. 'Thank you, Gene.'

'There's no need ter thank me, love. Yer would'a done the same, I'm sure.'

Alex flashed a smile before her thoughts were diverted. 'Bugger, where's the phone? I need to give Evan a call.'

Gene accompanied her over to the phone booths, where he gave her a couple of pennies to put into the machine. Memorising Evan's home phone number from her childhood, Alex rapidly punched in the digits and waited nervously as the dialling tone echoed down the phone. _You've never been any good with technology - please, please answer your bloody phone!_

'Hello?' A warm feeling of comfort settled over her as his dulcet, mellow voice spoke.

'Hi, Evan? It's Alex, Alex Drake.'

'Oh, hello! How lovely to hear from you! How are-'

'You need to come to the hospital, quickly. Maxine-'

'Maxine? Oh my god, is everything alright?' Genuine panic laced Evan's voice.

'Maxine has gone into labour. She's literally just arrived, and she needs you. Me and Gene have been asked to wait outside - you're her closest contact, she wants you here.'

'I'll be down straight away. I've got the girls with me, what should I-'

'Me and Gene will occupy them for a while.' Gene, who had been listening non-committally to the conversation, suddenly widened his eyes. 'We're both crap at waiting, so they'll distract us for a bit.'

'Right, okay. Thank you, Alex. I'll see you very soon.' With that, Evan hastily hung up.

Alex turned to face Gene. 'Occupy us? Wha' will bloody occupy us, Bolly Kecks?'

'Sophia Palter-Spence and Alex Price.' Alex raised her eyebrows as she grinned at him.

'Oh, bloody hell. Yer know wha' I'm like wi' kids, I'm shite.'

'No, Gene, you're not.' She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 'Remember two years ago? You were amazing at helping Alex Price after her parents were killed. I reckon she is forever grateful for what you did.'

'Thanks, Bols. At the end o' the day, she needed us, and we were there.' His chest rose slightly with pride. 'Always trust the Gene Genie, I told 'er. But, I jus' don' seem ter have the capacity to do all tha' mamby-pamby girly stuff.'

'You don't have to; the mamby-pamby girly stuff is my department.' Alex smiled as Gene tried to hide a sigh of relief. 'You can do the more action packed stuff; I know Alex would love to hear stories about some of your blags.' She paused, thinking of her younger self. 'You know, I reckon she wants to be a police officer.'

'Well, I'd better start searchin' through the Gene Genie Archives.'

Alex laughed as Gene placed his hand on her cheek. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

'Like I said, Bols; don't yer go tellin' anyone abou' my affectionate side.'

'What affectionate side?' Alex grinned mischievously before turning and heading towards the plastic seats lining the wall. She sat down heavily, extending her long legs as Gene placed himself beside her. The smile had faded from her face, and was instead replaced with a look of concern.

'Cheer up, Bolly. There's gon'ta be a brigh', bonny baby poppin' outta Maxine soon, it's supposed ter be a momentous occasion!'

'Always good with words, aren't you, Guv?' She gave a small smile before returning to her previous look of worry. 'I suppose I'm just a bit worried, you know? I know that everything will be fine...I just can't help but, you know, I'm nervous for her. For Maxine. She's been through so much over the last nine months, and she's come so far. I'd hate for anything to go wrong now.'

'Look, if she's anythin' like yer say she is then I'm sure she'll be fine, love.'

'I know, I know – it's just me being ridiculous. But after that whole Richford thing, and the assault, and the...rape, well, you know. She's become a very close friend to me, she's one of the few people aside from you and Shaz that I can actually talk to about things. Don't get me wrong, I adore Shaz, and she's absolutely wonderful, but it's nice to have a slightly older friend to talk to about womanly things, if you get me. It's as if Maxine has always been there, you know?' She paused, trying to compose herself. 'Sorry, I'm rattling away.'

'Don' yer worry yer pretty little head,' Gene said warmly, placing his arm around her shoulders. 'I know she's yer friend, and yer obviously gon'ta worry, but I promise yer, she's in safe hands now.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Alex! Oh, thank God you're here!' Evan came sprinting down the ward towards Alex, with Sophia and little Alex trailing swiftly behind him.

'She's in there,' Alex said, pointing to the room where regular intervals of screams resounded.

'Oh, crumpets. Is she alright?' Evan asked nervously. _Always the worrier, Evan._

'Well, she's in labour, so I'll assume that she's in a lot of agony, from my experience.' Alex looked down to see the two ashen-faced girls standing at Evan's feet.

'Hello, you two!' She crouched down, placing a reassuring smile on her face as she held her arms out to beckon them into a hug. Her mind flashed with images from her past; she saw a pretty police officer that seemed familiar, along with the tall, blonde man. _I remember._

'Alex Drape!' Sophia's face lit up as she bundled into Alex's grip, followed more gingerly by little Alex, who eventually succumbed to her older self's warm comfort. They were given a tight squeeze and were finally released.

'Okay, here's what we are going to do.' Alex remained crouched at eye level to the little girls. 'Evan is going to check up on your mummy, Sophia, and then you can go in a bit later. But, at the moment, me and my friend are going to look after you for a little while.' She turned around to Gene, and with a nudge of her head, he came over to introduce himself.

'Hello, little ladies.' He, like Alex, crouched down to meet their eyes. Alex Price's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

'Gene Genie!' she exclaimed; a grin appeared on her face. 'I remember you.'

'And I remember yer too, little Miss. Look a' yer lovely hair! It's grown a lot, and yer've gotten taller as well! Yer'll be catchin' me up very soon.' The sparkle in Alex Price's dazzling hazel eyes as she smiled up at him sent warm waves through him. A pang of recognition flashed across his mind, but he abandoned it. _Now isn't the time._

He turned towards Sophia, who had her arm linked around Alex 'Drape'. He smiled happily at her. 'And you, little lady, mus' be Sophia!' The little girl nodded her head nervously, her arm still wound tightly around Alex's. 'My name is Gene.' Sophia said nothing; her eyes looked nervously to Alex. 'I won' bite!'

'Hard,' Alex whispered, a smile breaking across her face. Sophia giggled.

'Oi, D.I 'Drape'! Shush! I'm tryin' ter talk ter yer lovely lady friend 'ere.' Sophia's giggles escalated as Alex pretended to sulk. She stood up, and turned to Evan.

'You go in; we'll handle the two little devils.'

Evan nodded, his face paling. 'Thank you, Alex. You're an angel.' He looked down at the two girls. 'Now, you two. I want you to behave for Alex and Gene while I check up on Maxine. Okay?'

'Yes, Evan!' the girls chorused. Evan nodded gratefully in thanks to Alex and Gene before warily entering Maxine's hospital room.

'Right then!' Alex turned back to the girls. 'How about we get you some hot chocolate?'

The girls cheered as they all set off towards the hospital cafe near the entrance to the hospital. As the two little girls strode head, arms linked tightly, Alex walked next to Gene.

'Now, who was that who said they were shite with kids?' Alex asked. 'You were wonderful! You saw how Sophia warmed up to you straight away.'

'Tha' was thanks to yer, Bolly Kecks.' Gene looked to Alex thankfully. She extended her hand to his, their fingers entwining.

'No. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Since when was Gene Hunt ever self-depreciative?'

'That's the only thin' though, Bolly. Well, it's a long story anyway, wouldn' wan' ter bore yer.'

'We have plenty of time. Maxine will be in there for a couple of hours.' As her memory returned to her, she remembered that Maxine had been in labour through the night and into the early morning. It had been a long, painful birth.

As they reached the cafe, Sophia scuttled over to her. 'Alex, can we have a chocolate bar as well?'

'Well, I don't know...' She turned to Gene. 'Little Miss Palter-Spence and Little Miss Price here want a chocolate bar.'

'Oh, well, I don't know, Alex.' The two adults put their hands on their hips as they pretended to mull over their decision.

'_Pleeeeease_?' The girls asked in unison, cheesy grins breaking out on their faces. Gene mockingly sighed.

'Oh, alrigh' then. Come on!' He took the extended hands of Sophia and Alex and led them to the counter to order their hot chocolates. Alex ran over to the little shelf of chocolates and was immediately drawn to the huge bars of Cadbury Dairy Milk; she picked two bars up. She returned to where Gene and the girls were standing and placed them on the counter.

'That's my favourite!' Little Alex chirped happily, picking up the enormous bar.

'Really?' Alex grinned. 'It's mine too.' She looked at Gene, who was completely immersed in getting out the right amount of money. 'Bear with me; I need one for myself now!'

She ran over to get another one, and placed it down on the counter with the other two bars and the now ready hot chocolates.

'Bloody hell, Bols! Yer feedin' the five thousand?' Gene looked shocked at the sheer amount of chocolate now piled on the counter.

'Gene, it's been scientifically proven that chocolate releases 'happy hormones'. Plus, it's really yummy, isn't it girls?' The girls nodded ecstatically as Gene fished out another couple of pounds. He handed over the money, and the girls hastily grabbed their bars of chocolate and their cups of hot chocolate, running cautiously over to a table in the cafe. As she watched, Gene handed Alex a cup.

'I though' yer could do with a drink as well.' She took a sip and was delighted to find a creamy cappuccino with two sugars meet her senses.

'Mmm, thank you. By the way,' she continued whilst holding up the chocolate, 'this is for us to share.'

'Good taste, Lady B.' He pinched the bar from her and tore it open, breaking off a couple of squares for them each as they settled at the table Sophia and little Alex had chosen. The girls had already chosen their seats next to each other, leaving Gene and Alex to occupy the two remaining seats, which were next to each other.

'We didn't want to separate you,' Sophia whispered to Alex; she avoided the comment by laughing.

The four of them, content with their hot drinks and chocolate, sat happily chatting for ten minutes before Alex's younger self struck the conversation with a bomb.

'So, how long have you and Gene been married, Alex?' The innocence portrayed on her face could not hide the mischievous glint in her eye; Alex could only stop and gawk at how open her younger self was.

'Well, erm...We're not married, Alex,' she said with a smile.

'Are you not?' Little Alex cocked her head to the side, curiosity and surprise replacing the cheeky look in her eyes. 'Wow, I thought you were...'

'An' wha' makes yer think that?' Gene leant in, adding fuel to the fire.

'Well, I mean...look at you both!' the little girl exclaimed. 'You're both so happy together, and I think you really love her. And she really loves you.'

Gene looked over at Alex, who had bowed her head in an attempt to disguise her smile and blushing pink cheeks. He returned his gaze to the girls, both of whom were fascinated with the turn of the conversation.

'I wouldn' like ter disclose tha' information,' Gene said with a playful grin. The girls looked at each other with a gasp and started giggling wildly, with snippets of the 'kissing' rhyme sprouting from their laughter. All Gene and Alex could do was look at each other, their gazes still burning with embers of desire, and laugh.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Alex?'

A tiny, quiet voice broke into Alex's sleep; she stirred before the voice spoke again.

'Alex? Are you awake?'

Her eyes fluttered open to see a small, darkened figure in front of her.

'Molly?' She sat up and extended her hands out in front of her, beckoning the figure forward into the light – the figure obliged. Waves of sadness crashed over her as the little form resembled her younger self.

'No, it's me. Alex.' The little girl placed her hands on her hips, similarly to how her older self did. 'Could you take me to the toilet? I don't know where it is, and I don't want to go on my own.'

Alex got up from her chair, smiling down at the little girl. 'Of course I can.' She looked over at the sleeping forms of Sophia and Gene; there was a seat vacant in between them, signifying that the young girl whose hand Alex now held had opted to sleep next to Gene. Faint images crossed her mind as she smiled. _It was always him._

With her hand firmly gripped in her hand, Alex led her younger self down the maze of corridors until they reached the toilets. Not a word was said until the little girl had finished and washed her hands – Alex lifted her up to the hand-dryer and set her on the counter.

'You know, Alex, you really remind me of someone.'

'Really?' The little girl looked immensely pleased as she listened. 'Who?'

Alex leant forwards slightly and smiled. 'Me.' _It's a stupid thing to say, but I might as well give myself the advice I need..._

'Really?' The little girl laughed happily. 'Why?'

Alex took a deep breath, composing herself. 'You're such a strong little girl. I've never met anyone quite like you. You are so, so brave after what has happened to you. You never seem to let it phase you.' She paused, emotion threatening to surface as she thought of the right things to say. 'You remind me of myself because you never show that you're hurt. You never show anyone that you need anything, which makes people think you are fine, when really, you might not be. That can be a good thing, Alex, but you must never, ever let anyone leave you to do this on your own. I had to do it, cope with things on my own.' Tears began to roll down her face as she continued.

'If there was one thing I could do again in my life, it would be to let others see how much I grew through the pain. Through all of this, you...God, you're such a special little girl, Alex. You are so strong, and brave, and intelligent, and I know that you can achieve whatever you want to in this life. But, you cannot be on your own, and I know that when you are older, you might face some more horrible things; but you will get through them, and you'll get stronger. But please, if there's one piece of advice you take from me, it's to never, ever do anything on your own. Because, one day, you might find that everything you love could be taken away from you in an instant. And that is the hardest thing to face. The hardest thing is to get through everything on your own. And, I want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, I am always here. I know you don't think you know me very well, but you do. I know you so well. I want you to know, Alexandra Price, that I, Alexandra Drake, will _always_ be there.'

The little girl sat on the counter, her eyes welling in tears. She reached out to her older self, to which she responded, and they engaged in a tight embrace. The little girl sobbed into Alex's blazer, releasing the grief and torment she had tried to keep so secret and hidden for two years. Her older self also cried, her tears trickling down her face as she released the sorrow and anguish that had accumulated over twenty-seven years. In that one moment, both Alexandra Price and Alexandra Drake were united in their anguish and their embrace, which kept them bonded and secured in their isolated mourning for their losses.

Recovering from their tears, the pair slowly walked back through the winding corridors of the hospital. The little girl, feeling lifted after her vent of emotions, looked up to the woman curiously.

'What happened when you were little?' she asked softly.

Alex looked down at her. 'My parents were killed in a car bo...accident.'

The little girl nodded sympathetically. 'I'm sorry about your mummy and daddy. Were they nice?'

'Oh, the nicest parents you could possibly imagine. They'd always spoil me rotten whenever they were around – you know, they'd give me sweets and toys and things like that. I remember getting a Rubik's Cube, and I hated that I couldn't do it on the first try.' Alex laughed as she reminisced. 'Seven steps to solving it, my mum said. I've never forgotten it.'

'My mum told me that too. I can do it now.' The girl puffed up her chest in mock pride, to which Alex laughed. 'But my parents were never really around much. They were always working.'

'Mine too.' Alex smiled and took another breath to steady herself.

'So, what's it like in the police?' The girl's eyes lit up as a new direction of conversation began.

'Well, no two days are the same, I can tell you that!' Alex grinned. 'It's a very challenging job, but I absolutely love it. As you know, I am a Detective Inspector, which means I go around investigating crimes and solving them.'

'A bit like Sherlock Holmes, then?'

'Yes, very much like him. Although, I don't have a pipe or a magnifying glass!' The two of them laughed. 'I studied Psychology at university, so that helped me a lot – I use a technique called psychological profiling. It's quite new, but it's really good to assess criminals and the ways they think. I'm also a hostage negotiator; the psychology helps with that too.'

'Wow! That sounds really fun,' the little girl exclaimed. 'I'd love to be just like you.'

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the little girl, warmth and exhilaration flooding her thoughts. She took a breath and smiled broadly. 'Thank you. That's...that's really nice of you to say. I promise you, if you work hard enough, which I am sure you will, you'll be whoever you want to be.'

'Well, I have the same first name as you, so that's always a good start,' the girl chirped. 'And the same hair colour and eye colour...haha! We could be twins!'

'Yes, we very well could be.'


	13. New Life and Old Threats

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters features, aside from those conjured by my own mind...**_

_**Hello you lovely people! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this in so long – I feel truly terrible. School pressures have really been getting me down, and it seems that writer's block wanted to show its head over recent weeks. However, here is the next installment – let me just refresh your memory...!**_

_Alex meets Maxine Palter-Spence after she reports a rape incident in March 1983 – and Alex remembers Maxine from her childhood (she looked after the young Alex due to her friendship with Maxine's daughter Sophia) and remembers the harrowing memories of Maxine's fate in the September of the same year. It is revealed that Maxine was raped by her uncle, Tim Richford. Four days later, during Alex's stay in hospital after experiencing mysterious visions resulting in her hitting her head, Maxine's husband, Phillip, is found stoned, in bed, with her best friend, Natascha – they are arrested. However, after her interview with Alex and Gene, Maxine was let go – and is later found in her flat along with Tim, about to stab her. Maxine is told about the affair at the police station after Tim is brought in and interviewed – she reveals to Alex that Tim is a drug dealer (it is later discovered that he provided the drugs to Natascha and Philip) and also that she is pregnant with Tim's child. Concerned for Maxine's safety, Alex attempts to speak to Gene about alternate arrangements but the pair end up fighting – it is revealed that Tim has been let go, and Alex is sent home. She invites Maxine to stay the night after the flat break-in by Tim. Meanwhile, Gene begins to question his loyalty after Tim is released, and his guilty conscience starts to affect him; he smashes the tape containing his and Tim's interview._

_After experiencing a distressing dream in which Alex cannot remember her daughter, Alex receives an anonymous letter – as does Gene – that threatens her. After another fight in which Alex is accused of being 'too emotionally involved' due to her memories of Maxine, Alex is taken off the case by Gene, further guilt-tripping him and further increasing Alex's suspicions. Maxine continues to stay in Alex's flat as she pays a visit to the rest of the team in Luigi's – another fight ensues between Alex and Gene. Alex experiences more bad dreams about both the faint memories of her daughter and the more prominent visions of Gene. Maxine returns to her newly repaired flat. Both Alex and Gene continue to receive mysterious letters – much to the annoyance of Gene, who confronts the office and subsequently reveals this fact to Alex as well. Dismissing this, the pair head off to interview Phillip and Natascha after their arrest earlier in the week. Phillip reveals the source of the drugs to be Tim – and also reveals that Tim is a surgeon, to the horror of Alex. After experiencing another harrowing vision, Alex returns to interview Natascha, who reveals that Tim also raped her in exchange for drugs. Alex and Gene finally nail the pair, and celebrate their charge by heading to Luigi's. However, Alex returns to the office to collect her jacket, and discovers the smashed interview tape – she repairs it and listens to the interview, her growing suspicions about Gene seemingly becoming true._

_After quickly avoiding Gene, Alex returns to her flat to yet again find another anonymous letter. Returning to work the next morning, Alex decides to confront Gene about the tape – her decision is met with fury; Gene hurtles a glass, a near miss for Alex, and technically suspends her for a week. Distraught over the events, Alex stays at Maxine's for the week, and becomes close with Maxine and her daughter Sophia. After sending Alex away, Gene's guilt consumes him once again. Disheartened, he begins to sift through paperwork and stumbles upon Alex's personnel hospital file – from 2008. It is revealed that Tim Richford is her doctor and psychologist in the future. After recognising the writing, Gene rings a number and sets up a meeting with the person on the other end of the phone. It is revealed to be Richford – Gene brings him in and Tim taunts him about his brother and his wife. Alex, meanwhile, talks to Maxine, and she tells her that Tim used to work in Manchester but was sent to London – meaning that Gene had met him before, hence the things said on the tape._

_After a week of staying with Sophia and Maxine, Alex returns to work as Gene prepares Tim's later release using bribes to finally stop his interference – he jails Tim and agrees to let him out five months later. Alex and Gene finally reconcile in Luigi's, and after a delightful evening getting drunk, the pair end up in Alex's flat, where they share their first kiss. Again, Alex experiences a harrowing nightmare involving Tim and Gene's brother Stuart – she is woken and comforted by Gene. Alex thanks him for staying, and events become more heated. The next morning, Gene, Alex and the rest of the team arrest Bingo Billy and his cronies on another case – Alex experiences another hallucination, so Gene grants her the day off to see Maxine – and encounters Evan and her younger self. She tells Maxine of Tim's arrest, which is met with huge relief from both Maxine and Evan – the pair appear to be considerably close. After a long day, the team head to Luigi's for drinks – without the rest of the team noticing, both Alex and Gene exit to the flat, leaving a little note for the team notifying them with their new 'status'. With their relationship now at an entirely new level, it appears that Alex and Gene, and indeed the rest of C.I.D, have a 'peaceful' couple of months..._

_Now in September 1983, Maxine is freshly recovering from her divorce from Philip - and goes into labour. Alex, Gene, Evan, Sophia and the younger Alex all stay in the hospital to support Maxine. So, here we shall continue... (Sorry for that epic bit of recapping...!)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: New Life and Old Threats**

As the night dragged on into the early hours of the next morning, cries of pain echoed through the corridors of the hospital and the dreams of the four sleeping figures as Gene awoke to feelings of worry. Never before had he experienced such a trivial feeling; the Manc Lion ruled his pride, and he was bloody good at it too - even if he thought so himself. But an ever-present ominous gloom hung over his head like a thundercloud, ready to unleash a deafening storm of lies, deceit and hate.

Temporarily brushing his troubled thoughts aside, his eyes settled on the form of the sleeping woman next to him. Alex's head was resting on his shoulder as she slept, her face the epitome of beauty and peace. Their hands were loosely entwined together, slackened as sleep had relaxed them. The rush of fire that had ripped through his body every time he saw her, or heard her name, or even heard the nearing clack of her heels as she walked never failed to send him into a state of indescribable bliss. Tightening his grip around her slender hand created another surge of adrenaline; he needed her.

He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. _5:39_. He'd never be able to get back to sleep now. Silently getting up from the uncomfortable chair and detaching his hand from Alex's, he stood up and pressed his ear against the door of Maxine's hospital room. All he could hear were the soft, assuring whispers of Evan and the gentle whimpers of pain from Maxine; it seemed as though the labour was dragging on relentlessly for the poor woman. He left the door, turning around to face the three figures sleeping next to each other. He struggled to suppress a smile as he gazed upon Alex and the two younger girls, lost in their dreams. He chuckled softly before heading down the corridor to the cafe, grabbing a napkin from the stand and fishing out a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket. He considered his words carefully as he began to write on the napkin.

_Bolly Kecks,  
__I've gone back to the station – got some things to sort out. I'll be back around nine - eleven at the latest. Give us a bell if there is any progress.  
__All my love, Gene.  
__X  
__P.S. Make sure the little ones behave, or the Gene Genie will come and stamp on all their toys..._

Feeling content with the message, he quickly folded the napkin up, placing the pen back into his jacket pocket. He returned to where Alex and the two girls slept soundly. He smiled again before silently approaching Alex, placing the napkin gently in her open hand. He lingered by her side, giving her one final chaste kiss on the forehead before striding through the hospital corridors and out to face the grim procedures of the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Alex! Alex!'

A familiar yet panicked voice reverberated through Alex's head. Snapping her eyes open immediately from her dreamless sleep, she was faced with an exhausted Evan, frantically breathing with anxiety; he was nearly verging on hysteria. Sitting bolt upright, Alex looked into his frightened eyes.

'Evan, what is it?'

'It's Max, she's, she's- having it, she's-'

'She's _what_, Evan?'

'She's having the baby!'

A piercing yell of agony echoed from within Maxine's room as several nurses and the midwife sprinted to help, crashing urgently through the doors. From the sounds of commotion, the two younger girls beside Alex awoke with a start, joining Evan in his frenzied state.

'Is Mummy okay, Evan? I want to see her, I-'

'Sophia, you can go in, sweetheart. I'm sure Mummy will be happy to see a friendly face.' Evan flashed a reassuring smile to the girl, and without hesitation, she bustled into the room. Evan's gaze turned back to the two Alexes.

'I'm so sorry, it's family only, I...you'll stay, won't you?' Evan's eyes reflected his sincerity. Alex smiled warmly, placing her hand gently onto Evan's tensed arm.

'Of course we will. Don't you worry, Gene and I will look after Alex out here.' She looked to the side to smile to Gene – only he wasn't there to receive it. Dismissing her initial panic, she turned back to Evan. 'Go on. You go in. Maxine needs you.'

Evan smiled and nodded before rushing back into Maxine's hospital room, leaving Alex and her younger self standing in the corridor. The little girl sat back down on the chair, swinging her legs as means of occupying the time. Alex settled down next to her, letting her eyes scan the surroundings until her gaze became drawn to a folded up napkin on the floor. Picking it up curiously, Alex unfolded it; she was delighted to find Gene's handwriting scrawled across the small square of paper. She sighed with longing as her eyes scanned the message repeatedly.

'What's that?' the little girl asked, leaning in towards Alex.

'It's a note from Gene. He's had to pop back to the station for a while.'

'Oh, I see.' The little girl looked up to Alex and gave her a warm smile. Whilst trying to ignore the screams of agony echoing from Maxine's hospital room, the pair sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs once again, their expressions identical in their panic and worry. After a couple of seconds in silence, the little girl turned to Alex.

'So, you and Gene. What's happening there?'

Alex looked at her younger self in shock; her mouth fell open at the little girl's outright question. She immediately caught herself, disguising her surprise with an attempted nonchalant laugh.

'Well, I...er, we-'

'You're very good together. I really hope one day that I find someone as nice as him.'

A warm smile placed itself on Alex's lips. 'You might experience some...well, bad times – everybody does – but I'm sure you will find someone.'

A shriek interjected into their conversation, momentarily silencing them as they listened out for any sign of Maxine's progress; all they heard were cries of '_push!_'

'Boy or girl?'

Alex looked at the little girl, both of them raising a single eyebrow and curving their mouths into a small smirk. Alex nodded, as if in confirmation.

'Girl,' they said, in perfect unison.

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Richford!'

Gene's booming voice ricocheted around the tiny cell as the door crashed open, startling the sleeping Tim. His steely eyes glanced up at the bold figure standing in the doorway.

'Ah. Good morning, Mr Hunt. How nice of you to pay me a visit.'

'Get up, yer twat.' Gene grabbed the collar of Tim's scruffy grey shirt, dragging him out of the cell by his neck. He roughly snapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

'Well, Mr Hunt, I know you have a certain prowess in the bedroom but I never thought you were the kinky sort-'

Gene's knee connected with Tim's groin, causing an eruption of pain.

'I may 'ave prowess, but yer wouldn't bloody find out because I don' bat fer tha' team, yer nancy bender!'

Tim, collapsed in pain on the floor, was picked up roughly by Gene. 'Right. As much as I 'ate ter say i', yer comin' wi' me.'

A prison guard followed behind them as Gene led Tim out of the prison, nodding a silent confirmation to the desk sergeant, to whom Gene had given masses of paperwork. Shoving Tim into the Quattro, Gene swiftly started the engine and screeched through several streets before arriving at an abrupt halt at the station. Grabbing Tim again by the collar of his shirt, Gene dragged the man through the station and slammed him through the door of the interview room.

'Righ', yer bastard.' Gene leant on the table, looming menacingly over Tim, sprawled on the floor. 'This is i'. No more of yer bullshi', yer go' me?'

Tim looked up, his sullen face pale and grinning.

'Yes, sir.'

Gene extracted a bundle of notes from his pocket, and slammed them down on the table. Tim jumped.

'Two thousand five 'undred. I kep' my part o' the bargain. Now, you keep yours. Yer've bin le' ou' on compassionate leave, alrigh'? I know yer mam's already dead – she 'as bin fer years – bu' I twisted arms. You dare se' foot around 'ere again an' yer'll be joinin' 'er six feet under!'

Tim stood, extended his thin fingers, and snatched the money from the table. 'Deal's a deal, Gene. You'd know all about that.'

Gene refrained from stepping closer to the man; instead, Tim took several, slow paces forward. His stench danced around Gene's face, attacking his senses as the man spoke.

'Thanks for the money. Should help me. Could've helped your brother. Could've helped your wife. But, nothing went right, did it, Gene?'

A hand roughly grabbed Tim's throat as Gene snarled. 'Richford-'

'But it will go right, this time. It will go right this time, Gene.'

'Fuck off, Richford.'

Gene let go of Tim, who coughed from the roughness of his grip. After one final grin, Tim laughed.

'Happily.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Evan sat with the two Alexes on the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside of Maxine's room. Evan 'couldn't stand the blood'; Alex smiled as she placed her hand comfortingly on Evan's, who smiled gratefully. It had felt as though several hours had passed since they had receive any news about Maxine's labour.

Suddenly, without warning, Sophia burst out of the room, a grin plastered on her face.

'Evan! Alex! Well, both of you! Come quickly! Look!' Before the others could comprehend what she had said, she had vanished back into the room. The three of them quickly followed the little girl into the room; smiles immediately formed on their faces.

Maxine, exhausted after her strenuously long labour, smiled deliriously as she held a small figure wrapped in a bundle of fabrics in her arms. The four of them gathered around the pair, peering to see the little face of the baby peacefully and surprisingly asleep.

'This,' Maxine stated triumphantly, 'is Emma Alexandra Palter.'

Alex gasped as the little figure stirred, her huge almond eyes flickering open to meet her gaze.

'Oh, Maxine! She is beautiful,' Alex whispered. She crouched slightly and extended her finger; Emma securely wrapped her miniature fingers around it, gripping it tightly.

'Hello, Emma.' She smiled in awe before returning her gaze to Maxine, who was also smiling.

'If you hadn't guessed, her middle name is your name-sake,' Maxine said sincerely. Alex nodded as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

'Jesus, woman! Don't you go getting all emotional!' Maxine exclaimed. 'You'll get me going and all, and I'm already on the painkillers as it is!'

The pair of them laughed, and Alex stood, gently extracting her finger from Emma's grip, allowing Evan and the younger Alex to take a better look. Maxine looked at Alex, still staring in wonder at the child.

'Would you like to hold her?'

Alex turned to Maxine and widened her eyes. 'Y-yes, if that's alright.'

Gently, Emma was placed into Alex's arms, and immediately she felt a surge of emotion as she looked into the ocean blue eyes of the little girl. Love, warmth, sadness and longing consumed Alex as she cradled the child in her arms. A single tear trailed down her cheek as her mind wandered to thoughts of a little girl she once knew; dark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a birthmark on her cheek, the mischievous smile that lit up her face...

Her reverie was broken by the loud smash that signified Gene's breathless entrance.

'Shi', I'm so sorry, had some crap to sor' out down a' the station, have I missed anythin'? Have I-'

His eyes were immediately drawn to the little baby cradled in Alex's arms. Alex looked at him, her face joyful as he slowly approached her. The change in his face was remarkable as his eyes settled on the little face. His pout disappeared to give way to a natural curved smile; his frown softened as his eyes widened slightly in wonder; his sapphire eyes lit up as the little girl gave a small gargle of approval; and as he looked up, first to Alex and then to Maxine, a grin placed itself on his mouth.

'Gene, this is Emma.' Gene, like Alex, stared at the little girl in awe. He gently leant forward as he began to speak.

'Well, 'ello, Emma. I hope yer middle name is Jean.'

Maxine laughed. 'Actually, it's Alexandra.'

Alex grinned as Gene looked up at her. 'Oh, I see. She'll be a bi' of a fruitcake then, will she?'

Alex's eyes engaged with his; they both smiled warmly.

'You're going soft, Gene,' Alex said softly. She turned to Maxine and gently placed the baby back into her mother's arms, where she gave another small gargle before coughing lightly. Alex pulled away reluctantly and turned to Evan. She extended her hand and placed it gently on his arm.

'We'll leave you be. If you need anything, we'll be at my flat. You've got the number.'

Evan nodded gratefully and smiled at Alex and Gene. 'Thank you.'

Alex returned the smile and looked over to the family. 'Just wanted to give you some peace. We'll see you later. Just give us a call if you need anything.'

Maxine grinned as Alex leant over to kiss her on the cheek. 'You are a saint.'

Alex laughed. 'Well, you've honoured me with Emma's middle name – that's enough for me. See you later.'

After another round of smiles, Alex and Gene left the family in the room and exited the hospital, their coy facial expressions guiltily betraying their hidden (and in Gene's case, certainly uncharacteristic) glee at the newborn child and Alex's sudden broodiness.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The C.I.D team were sat in Luigi's, happily revelling in the free alcohol; Luigi, upon hearing the good news about Maxine, had joyously announced that 'drinks are on the house!', much to the delight of the team. Ray, Chris, and Shaz, along with Terry, Bammo, Poirot and the other men on the team, were sat at the long table in front of the mural; however, as per usual, Gene and Alex sat at their corner table, a collection of bottles decorating the surface with glimmers reflecting off the glass. The candle between them cast a warm glow as they looked at each other over their glasses.

'I'm a bi' miffed, Bolls.'

Alex smiled and leant her head on her hand, expressing her interest with a slight raise of her eyebrows. 'And why is that?'

'Well. You go' honoured. Bloody Emma Alexandra. Where's my bloody mention?'

'Oh, Gene. Come on, I'm essentially one of her best friends! I helped her out, you know, and-'

'I bloody drove her to the 'ospital! The Quattro still smells o' minge, piss an' vomit, an' I ge' no bloody recognition for my efforts!'

'Quite the poet you are.' Alex turned away in mock disgust, a smirk appearing on her face as she began to slur ever so slightly. 'Besides, when we have a baby, I'm sure your name will be in there somewhere-'

Alex froze in horror. Gene looked up at her abruptly, his eyes widening as his pouted lips pressed together to suppress a laugh.

'Oh, Jesus Christ, fuck - erm, Gene, I, well...I'm, er – I need some, er...some more wine.'

Alex hastily got up from the table, her face a visage of scarlet, and approached Luigi at the bar; all the while, Gene's eyes followed her closely, a small smile etched onto his face.

'Luigi, my darling Italian,' Alex said, her slurs amalgamating with drunken pointing and nodding, 'Could you possibly whip me up your finest red? I'm in need of an embarrassment relief.'

'Of course, Signorina! Let me-a just get it. But, I warn-a you, it's strong! You've been drinking-a much enough already.' The little man grinned and scuttled off into the wine cellar, leaving Alex alone at the bar to nurse her intense mortification. Suddenly, a strong pull on Alex's top distracted her from her thoughts.

'Alex!'

Swiftly turning around, she saw Alex and Sophia standing in front of her, grins plastered on their faces. Overjoyed, Alex swept them into a big hug.

'Hello, you two!' The girls giggled as Alex set them down; she spotted Evan coming through the door to the restaurant, smiling at her as he approached.

'Hello, Alex.' Evan briefly leant over and kissed Alex on the cheek; she responded with a bright, slightly drunken smile.

'Hi.' She slipped both of her hands into the grips of the two little girls. 'How is she?'

'Oh, very well. Exhausted, but well. I just wanted to let you know how she was doing and also to thank you and Gene for everything.'

'No trouble, at all. In fact, we were just celebrating, if you'd like to join us?'

Evan laughed and shook his head apologetically. 'I'm afraid not. I have to drive these little tykes back to the hospital for a little while longer to say hello to Max and then we're all going home to get some well-earned rest. Aren't we, girls?' The little girls nodded vigorously, grins still bright on their faces.

'They're letting Max come home tomorrow,' Evan continued, 'So if you want to, you can pop round her flat at some point. Feel free to bring Gene as well.'

'I will, definitely,' Alex smiled. 'You might want to talk to Maxine – Gene is a bit miffed that he wasn't used as a name-sake.'

Evan laughed again, leaning slightly behind Alex to wave briefly to Gene, who responded with an amicable nod of the head.

'Anyway, I feel I owe you for everything you've done for Maxine; not just with her pregnancy and Emma, but for...you know.'

'Oh, God, don't mention it. It's the least we could do – it's our job. We're doing everything we can to make sure that nothing like this happens again to Max, especially with Tim's release coming within in the next couple of months. I will make sure a restraining order is put through as well.'

Gene was dragged out of his daze as the mention of Tim wove its way into Evan and Alex's conversation, of which he was shamelessly eavesdropping. _Shit_._ Shit, shit, shit._ He swiftly returned to his pint of beer, trying to disregard all thoughts of Tim.

'Thank you, Alex. Keep me updated with all of that, you know. I just want Maxine to be safe.'

Alex nodded in understanding. She leant forward. 'With someone like you, I'm sure she's bound to be safe.'

Evan nodded in appreciation. 'Well, you know. She needed me, and I was there.'

Alex smiled as those words reflected Gene's. Evan returned the smile before turning his attention to the two girls.

'Come on then, you little tykes.' The girls groaned as Evan took their hands. 'Oh, don't grumble – you'll see Alex tomorrow! We need to get back to the hospital to help Mummy pack up her stuff. Oh, and to say hello to little Emma of course.'

The girls gave Alex another hug, swamping her as she crouched down to reciprocate. She closed her eyes as she held the girls tightly, indulging in memories of herself hugging the kind lady with the quiff who shared her name. And her hair colour. And her eye colour. Her 'twin'.

After saying goodbye to the three of them, Alex collected her wine that was left for her on the bar during her conversation. She bravely turned back and headed towards the table where Gene was still sat. She took a reassuring deep breath before she started speaking.

'I'm sorry, about what I said, y'know, earlier. I, well, it's because I simply cannot resist cooing over babies, and I suppose that meeting Emma has made me feel all motherly and broody, and it just slipped out, because I've had a lot to drink, and, well, I can be honest with you, Gene, because you are honest with me, and I know I'm rambling but it's true, so don't, y'know, judge, because you're one of the only people who has ever vaguely understood me, and, yeah. So, sorry. About, y'know, what I said.' Again, fury and embarrassment flooded Alex in waves as her slurred speech of apology replayed in her mind. _For fuck's sake, Alex!_

Gene simply looked at Alex, his face an image of calm acceptance – a certainly unusual expression for Mr. Hunt. He got up, taking the wine from Alex's grip and stood in front of her.

'Don' yer worry yer pretty little 'ead. I know wha' yer meant, no misinterpretations or whatever, Bolly.' Gene gave her a little smile; his piercing eyes gazed into hers. 'Why don' we go upstairs ter finish this bottle? We can skip the cheese and crackers - I 'ave somethin' far better in mind.'

Alex sighed in relief as a smile broke out on her face. 'You're on, Guv.' She winked cheekily before turning to the rest of the C.I.D team, who were now raucously drunk.

'We're off now, lads.' Alex was interrupted by a loud chorus of '_wuhey_' accompanied by several wolf whistles. 'Shaz, make sure all of them get home safely.'

'Of course, Ma'am,' Shaz grinned. 'You have a good night, won't you?'

Alex nodded. 'Oh, I certainly will.' The women laughed as the men continued their wolf whistling – Gene only nodded in drunken appreciation before grabbing Alex by the hand and whisking her out of the restaurant, kissing her frantically as they climbed the stairs to her flat. She laughed as he carried her up the remaining couple of steps, the pair of them threatening to topple over as Gene lost his footing. Alex leapt from his arms and quickly unlocked the door, crashing through it as their kisses resumed. She pulled away momentarily to turn on the lights in the kitchen. They froze.

Red and white pieces of paper flooded the floor and surfaces of the flat, each one bearing scrawly writing in black marker. The kitchen table and its contents had been overturned, littering the floor with pieces of fruit and the smashed china of the fruit bowl. Knives lay haphazardly on the kitchen counter with shards of glass decorating the surface. The television had been smashed, the glass of the screen glittering on the floor surrounding it. The coffee table had also been thrown onto its side, leaving a bottle of wine on the floor, the red contents spewing out onto the white rug, almost camouflaged by the red sheets of paper.

Almost paralysed with fear, Alex warily walked through the flat, looking at the damage and havoc caused. Her vision blurred as tears viciously began to sting her eyes; she could barely see the words on the pieces of paper strewn across the flat. She turned to Gene, who remained frozen in the doorway.

'Bolly...'

He was speechless.

Alex returned to the doorway where Gene stood. Furiously wiping the tears from her eyes, she cautiously picked up one of the pieces of white paper. She stared in shock as she read her own hospital file - from 2008.

_Alex Drake, nee Price  
Born 1973  
Coma – Arthur Layton, gunshot wound to head  
Surgeon: Samuel Gerard  
Doctor/Psychologist: Tim Richford_

'No. No, no, no. This can't be.' Her eyes flickered down to the photograph at the bottom of the document; it showed woman dressed in a black suit with long hair tied back, standing with a little girl in her arms. She looked around her in horror as she recognised it, and cried out before finally turning to Gene, who stood, impassive, staring at the file and the picture. His mouth had fallen open, and his gaze slowly turned to Alex. He recognised the file, too.

Alex fell to the floor and scrambled to claw a piece of red paper.

'No. This is – no.'

Severe nausea hit her as she read the scrawled words.

_All lies and no truth makes Gene a dull boy.  
__All lies and no truth makes Gene a dull boy.  
__All lies and no truth makes Gene a dull boy.  
__All lies and no truth makes Gene a dull boy.  
__All lies and no truth makes Gene a dull boy._

_What's wrong with Gene, Alex?_


	14. Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Ashes to Ashes, or any of the characters featured (unless create by myself.)**_

Hello, dear friends! I am so so sorry for not updating this in such a long time. As you can imagine, moving to university and starting a degree has really taken its toll on me and my writing, so my sincerest apologies for leaving you all hanging for so long! However, here is Chapter 14 - I can let you all know now that this will be one of the final chapters in this series - there are most likely two chapters (three at a potential push) left, so we're nearly there! If you need a recap, I direct you to **Chapter 13**, where there is a recap at the very beginning of the chapter. I really hope you enjoy this; I felt rather inspired so I hope this is alright after not writing for such a long time. Please review - your comments are appreciated so much, you have no idea. All of your support has been so incredible over the arch of this story so thank you, and please keep your comments and reviews coming, because it makes it all worthwhile!

Lots of love,

MissLP X

Dedicated to my gorgeous Tumblr friends. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Revelation.**_

The ominous shadows of the prison didn't phase Tim Richford at all. For five months – what a mere five months they were! - the anticipation of being released never once faded. And now, his day had finally come. Compassionate leave was a wonderful thing. Oh, how he would flock to his dying mother's side. Shame she was already dead, really. _Could __have __put __on __a __nice __show __for __the __poor __bastards._

He had received the 'phone call'. He had acted distraught. His lawyer (who was equally as bent as a roundabout as a certain D.C.I was) had appealed to the court for his leave. Oh, how marvellously this was working out for him!

'Tim Richford.'

The sullen, gaunt face he possessed looked up to the prison guard, silent menace disguised by a rather impressive facade of grief. The final turn of the key in the lock seemed to thunder furiously in Tim's head.

He was a free man.

* * *

'He's bin released? Yep. Righ'. Thanks.'

Gene, sat in his darkening office, reluctantly placed the phone down. He ran his hands over his face, relief and worry mixing into one. He exhaled heavily.

Tim Richford was now a free man.

'Drake!'

Alex, sat primly at her desk – as per usual – looked up with a small smile, recognising the summons from Gene. As she approached the office, her smile faded as her eyebrows signalled concerned curiosity.

'Everything alright, Guv?' she asked tentatively, shutting the door behind her.

_Tell her. Pretend it's like a normal case. He won't threaten any one of us ever again._

His mind quickly flashed to the events of Sunday night. He could tell that Alex was still visibly shaken by the break in, even a week after. He swiftly placed any doubts about Richford out of his mind as he began to focus on Alex again.

'It's Richford,' he said quietly. Alex's face paled. 'He's bin released. This mornin'. Compassionate leave – his mother's on 'er death bed, or sumthin'. 'is lawyer appealed, an' the court allowed it.'

Alex stared at him in silence for a couple of seconds before gathering the nerve to speak.

'What?' The only movements she made were the sorrowful raise of her eyebrows and the slight opening of her mouth in silent shock. Her body became rigid. She spoke quietly, her voice barely reaching the other side of the desk. 'But I thought was going to be convicted for life. He's only been in for five months...Gene, this is ludicrous-'

'Yer don' think I already know tha'?' Gene's sudden outburst of anger made Alex jump. His stare was filled with fury as he tried to reign in his emotion unsuccessfully. 'Wha' the bloody 'ell do yer wan' _me_ ter do abou' it, Alex? I can' go bloody changin' court decisions, can I?'

Alex bit her lip, closing her eyes for a couple of moments to retain her anger. 'We could...I don't know, re-convict him? Once it's over? I mean, his mother...obviously she's ill, but after?' Alex looked at Gene suddenly. 'What is she ill with anyway? It has to be terminal for an offender to even be considered for something like this, surely?'

'Erm...yeah. Don' know what she's got, though.'

'Where is Richford's file? It might say in there...'

_Shit. _Gene swallowed as he continued to look at Alex. His stomach began to churn violently. _Fuck._

'Gene? Richford's file?'

'Filin' cabinet.' He pointed to the one closest to the door. 'Top draw. First folder.'

Alex nodded, her gaze leaving Gene only when she opened the top drawer of the cabinet. She was surprised, in some bittersweet way, to find the cabinet immaculately organised. She quickly located the file and pulled it out.

'Who looked at this last?' Alex asked Gene, a waver present in her voice.

'Probably the Super. I ain' looked at i' since 'e got arrested.'

She flipped it open onto the first page, quickly scanning it. She turned it over and saw a post-it note with red ink scrawled over it.

_Evidence tampered with. Interview tape previously destroyed then repaired._

'So, the Super knows about the tape as well?' Alex asked quietly, her gaze flicking to Gene. She remembered back to when she found the tape that Gene had tried to destroy – the feeling of horror she experienced all those months ago came rushing back.

'Yeah.' Gene said nothing as he broke their eye contact, his eyes sinking to look blankly on the desk.

As she continued with her reading she fell upon Tim's familial relations details. The original details had been crossed out – beside it were another set of scrawls.

_Father – Paul Richford  
__D.O.B – 19.02.1920  
__Died – 25.09.1982_

_Mother – Janey Richford (nee Kidderton)  
__D.O.B – 17.08.1924  
__Died - 21.06.1978_

Alex inhaled sharply. _Richford's __mother __is __already __dead._

'So, Gene.' Alex looked up, her eyes glaring at him viciously. 'You said Richford was released on compassionate leave to see his mother?'

'Yeah.' Gene's voice had quietened to barely a whisper.

Alex slammed down the file in front of him, making him jolt out of his bitter reverie.

'Look there, Gene. _Look __at __it!_' Alex's shout of fury echoed around the office. Gene could do nothing but sit in complete silence.

'Gene.' Alex reigned her anger in, her voice softening. 'Tell me that you had nothing to do with this. Please, just tell me you didn't know.' She grasped Gene's hand; she noticed the cold, clammy feel of his skin against hers. 'I'll believe you. I always have believed in you, Gene. Say this is all just one massive mistake and we can-'

'No.'

Gene swiped his hand away from Alex's grip as he stood up, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

'W-what? What are you talking about, Gene, I-'

'Yer wouldn' understand.' His face had set in anger; his gaze had hardened.

'Yes, I would. Just...just talk to me, I can help you.' Tears had begun to form in Alex's glassy eyes. She forcefully placed her hands on his arms. 'Please, Gene-'

'No! Yer can' help me. Not anymore.'

He violently shook off Alex's hold on him, causing her to stumble away from him. He looked directly into her face; the only emotion he saw there was betrayal.

'You were involved with it, weren't you?' she whispered into the silence.

Gene said nothing.

'You...you had e-everything to do with this, d-didn't you?'

Gene's stare softened as his barriers began to crumble. Alex's tears fell unrelentingly.

'Why, Gene?'

He swiftly turned away from her and made for the door of his office – he strode through it and continued towards the double doors. Silence settled like a blanket over the other officers of the department.

'Don't you dare run away from this, Gene!' Alex maintained her position in the doorway of his office. He stopped, inhaling heavily as he turned around. He slowly began to retrace his steps until he was stood directly in front of Alex.

'Please, Bolly, I-'

'_No._' She shook her head, and gently placed her hand onto his cheek. 'I need the truth, Gene. I need it now. Please.'

'I...I can't, Alex.'

She laughed bitterly as she dropped her hand to her side. 'You can't even trust me anymore, can you?'

'I can, Bolly, I do trust yer-'

'Then tell me! What is so harrowing or terrible or disgraceful that you can't even tell me? Gene, look at me.' His gaze rose to meet hers – the tears still leaked out of her pleading eyes. She so desperately wanted to bear her soul and her truths in front of him, just so he could trust her. He closed his eyes in despair. 'Please, Gene.'

The officers scattered around the room stared at them – their whispers and murmurs evaporated into the chilling silence that froze the room into stillness. Ray, Shaz and Chris, all of whom were stood closest to the confrontation, shared perturbed glances filled with concern.

'I can' even begin ter explain, Bolly,' Gene said, his voice soft and faltering. 'I need time-'

'We have time. We have all the time in the world, Gene. Please, just...one thing, tell me one thing, and we can talk about it later, or something. Please, I just need to know what's been going on.'

Alex took one of Gene's hands into her own, clasping it preciously.

The seconds translated into hours as Alex waited for Gene's apprehensive reply.

'I knew Richford before this case.'

Tears fell more rapidly down Alex's cheeks, leaving trails of mascara-speckled black behind them.

'And...I, erm...' He cleared his throat, clinging on to his last strings of dignity. 'It were me that let him go the first time, and it were me that organised his early release.'

Alex's grip had loosened considerably on his hand, her fingers limp as she processed what he had said.

'What? Gene, you're talking rubbish, you didn't-'

'I did, Bolls.' He nodded in resignation. 'I did. It's...it is _so_ 'ard to explain to yer, Alex. He knew my family...my wife...Stu...an' it were like settlin' the score.'

'Settling the score? By putting other people at risk?' Alex had completely let go of Gene's hand, and was beginning to back away from him.

'He threatened _you_, Bolly. Us. I had no idea what were gon'ta 'appen, and we made an agreement -'

'What _sort_ of agreement?' Anger had seeped back into her voice.

'I gave him two and an 'alf grand fer him to keep quiet about the early release and to never come around 'ere, or go near me, you, or anyone else again.'

'And you _honestly_ believed that he would keep this promise? After _everything _he's done? To Maxine? To Natascha? To you?'

'I...it were stupid, I-'

'It was. It was stupid, Gene, what did you-'

'I though' I could 'elp! I thought I could keep 'im away from...keep 'im away from us!' Gene's voice had risen, drenched with indignation.

'And what about Maxine? We can't exactly tell her, she's barely been out of hospital for a week! She's just had Richford's _child_, Gene! This is just one huge coincidence, isn't it-'

Alex froze with horror.

'H-hang on.' Alex's voice trembled with fear. 'Gene, what's the date today?'

'Wha'? Why does tha' matter, Bolls?'

'Just tell me!'

'Ma'am, it's the eleventh of September.' Shaz's voice broke into the conversation, her tone soft with concern.

Alex's eyes widened. 'And tomorrow's the twelfth. Monday the twelfth.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

_The twelfth of September._

'No. No, no, no.' Alex stared at Gene, refreshed tears following the previous tracks down her face.

'How could you?' She whispered with sorrowful bitterness. 'How could you? I told you...all those months ago – Maxine...and this is why.' Her expression hardened. 'This is why she...this is all your fault.'

Without another second's consideration, Alex bolted past Gene, snatching her coat off the back of her chair.

'Bolly! Where are yeh goin'?'

She turned violently towards the direction of Gene, disregarding the other officers surrounding her.

'I'm going to save Maxine and her baby's lives! Don't you see what you've done? You've let a serial rapist on the loose! Oh, and I'm sure it was all for a fucking good reason, Gene. How could you let this happen?' Her furious exclamations at Gene had silenced him. She inhaled determinedly. 'Richford is going to put everyone's lives at risk. He's going to hurt Maxine, Gene. I'm not going to let it happen again. _Not __again._ I'm not letting anyone down this time. Not after last time.' _Not __after __my __parents._ 'I am not going to stand here and do nothing, Gene. Lives are at risk. And I need to save them.'

_Maxine was murdered..._

With a final glance around the office, Alex stormed through the double doors, the only sound heard being the hinges as they shut behind her.

* * *

'Maxine! Max!'

Alex rapped on the front door of Maxine's flat violently, praying that she was actually there. She wrung her hands nervously around each other, her foot jittering and tapping impatiently as she anxiously waited for the door to be answered.

'Max?' She rang the doorbell three times.

_She's probably napping, or taking care of Emma and Sophia, or making dinner, or she's on the toilet, or chatting on the phone, or gone to see Evan..._

'God, please,' Alex pleaded under her breath. 'Maxine!' She knocked on the door again loudly.

She sighed with relief as she heard an urgent set of footsteps approaching the door.

It was Evan.

'Oh! Hello, Alex! What a nice-'

'Is Maxine in?'

'Yeah, she's just sleeping-'

Before he could object, Alex raced past him and ran to Maxine's bedroom, knocking softly but urgently on the door.

'Max?' she whispered. A small gargle and yawn answered as the bed creaked. She quietly pressed down on the door handle and let herself into the room.

She was met with the sight of Maxine cuddled up in her dressing gown with two smaller figures, fast asleep. The tiny figure, who Alex assumed was Emma, was lying on Maxine's stomach with a protective arm around her, and Sophia slept by her mother's side, their hands connected limply.

_They all look so peaceful._

Alex sighed with relief. 'Thank God.' She moved to shut the door when Evan appeared behind her.

'What the hell was that about? Is everything okay?'

Evan looked dumbfounded at Alex.

'I need to talk to you. Kitchen?'

Evan nodded and followed Alex into the brightly lit kitchen, where he shut the door.

'What's up?'

Alex looked at him nervously before exhaling, preparing herself for the revelation.

'You must promise to not tell Max – at least, not yet anyway.'

'Well, depends what it is. You know that we're together now-'

'Yes, I know, Evan, and I completely respect that, but I can't tell Max. You can't tell Max. Not now – she's only just come out of hospital and I know it's unfair for me to burden all of this on you alone, but it's really important.' She glanced at him – confusion and concern met her gaze. 'It's Tim. He's...he's been released.'

Evan's face darkened. 'What?'

'He was released this morning. I won't go into why, it's too complicated. I had to come, straight away, because...' Alex inhaled again, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to remain composed. '...because I have a really awful feeling that something bad might happen.'

Evan visibly weakened, shifting all of his weight onto the counter as he processed what Alex was telling him. 'What do you mean? As in...Tim might come back for Max?'

Alex nodded solemnly.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't know if she'd be on her own-'

'No, I've said to Max that I'll stay for as long as she needs me, to help with Sophia and everything. Alex is here too, in the spare room.'

Alex nodded again, her memory briefly taking her back to this night all those years ago. _I __can __remember __this __now._Quickly, she snapped out of her reverie and continued to inform Evan.

'I just thought you should know, Evan. I can't even begin to explain, I don't know the whole story but...it's Gene, he...well, Gene already knew Tim, and they made some sort of agreement and Tim managed to get off early – it's all a facade, Evan.' Tears, once again, plagued Alex's eyes as the sickening, nauseating feeling of betrayal settled in her stomach. 'I don't know how, or why, but Gene...he...'

'Look, don't worry about that now. The main thing is to keep Max safe.'

_Evan; always the calm and logical one._

'I'm going to try and arrange protection, or surveillance, just something to keep you all safe – is it alright if I use your phone, just to ring the station?'

'Yes, of course.' Evan pointed to the phone on the counter. Alex's fingers danced across the keypad as she hastily dialled the number of the station.

'Hi, Viv? It's D.I. Drake. Look, I need a massive favour.'

Evan sat on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, his hands playing with his now rapidly cooling cup of coffee.

'Of course, Ma'am. What is it?'

'I need a last minute surveillance team to be arranged for as soon as possible...well, now, actually.'

'Right, okay. Let me just grab a pen and paper...' There was a faint rustling over the phone as Alex waited for Viv. 'Okay. What's the address of the property?'

'Flat 1a, Bevan House, Colum Gardens.'

'Okay...yep, got it. Are you around there now, Ma'am?'

'Yes, I am. I'm so sorry about this, Viv-'

'No trouble at all, Ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, is this about the Palter-Spences?'

'Yes, I'm afraid. I just wanted some overnight surveillance to make sure everyone is safe. Evan White is here as well, so that's an added help, but I wanted to make sure we could set up something more secure, just until we can actually work on this more tomorrow.'

'Absolutely, Ma'am. I'll get onto it right away.'

'Oh, Viv, you're a star.' Alex smiled with relief as she saw Evan relax slightly. 'And also -' she quietened her voice slightly '- could we have a back-up team on stand-by? I know this is last minute and most likely beyond the call of duty on a weekend, but-'

'I'm onto it, Ma'am. Don't worry yourself, we've got this covered.'

Alex closed her eyes, laughing to herself as her nerves eased. 'Thank you. I owe you big time.'

'I'm sure a drink should do the trick, Ma'am...'

'Oi. Don't be cheeky, Sergeant.' She smiled brightly. 'Thanks again, Viv. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, D.I. Drake.'

She placed the phone down, turning to Evan. 'We have a surveillance team on their way, so you should be safe for now. Tomorrow, we'll work out something more permanent – I'll talk to the Super about protection or relocation.'

'Max and the girls could stay at mine if need be,' Evan suggested. 'Richford doesn't know me, so that could help-'

'But I don't know who else in the station the bastard might have wrapped around his little finger.' Alex looked to the floor, her thoughts surging back to Gene. 'We might not be able to use your place, but I'm sure we can find something, just until we sort this first-class fuck up out.'

Evan nodded, a small yet appreciative smile appearing on his face. 'Thank you, Alex, for all your help. You've been invaluable to us.' He got up from his chair and wrapped Alex into a reassuring hug. 'We'll all be okay. And Maxine will be alright. And it will all be because of you.'

_I really hope so._

* * *

_Y_ou_ have one new message. Left today at two fourty-eight am._

_'Alex...it's Gene. Look, I didn't get ter explain to yer earlier, I didn't...I can't, I jus' don' know where ter start. I am so, so sorry, Bolly. I don' know wha' ter say. I never usually apologise bu' I don' know wha' else I can do. I jus' want ter talk to yer, love. I need ter explain everythin'. Jus'...when yer get this, jus' give us a bell back, or somethin'. Yer know that I...yer know 'ow I feel about yer, Alex, an' I know I've been a righ' stupid twat, fer everythin', but yer have to understand tha' I was doin' this to save everyone, and ter keep yer safe. Please, jus' ring me back so we can talk. Speak to yer later.'_

_Would you like to delete this message?_

_Message deleted._

* * *

After a restless night filled with fragmented dreams plagued with fear, Alex awoke from her slumber, for want of a better word, in the early hours of the morning. Having fallen asleep on the sofa, empty wine glass in hand, she woke up to find herself surrounded with darkness, with only light emanating from the alarm clock she had brought in from her bedroom.

She couldn't sleep in there tonight – not whilst the memories of her and Gene hung around like a thundercloud. She could still smell the faint scent of whiskey and cigarettes, once a comforting smell now transformed into one inducing anger and betrayal.

_04:45._ She felt sick.

This was the judgement day.

Alex got up off the sofa, leaving her blankets and cushions dishevelled as she went to make a cup of tea. Measuring half a cap, she poured a splash of whiskey into the cup alongside the brewing tea bag and two-and-a-half sugars. This was going to be a difficult day.

After letting it brew for some considerable amount of time to make it relatively strong, she removed the tea bag, deposited it in the bin, and added the milk. She couldn't help but feel that every action she undertook was a chore – dragged out, unsatisfying, monotonous, and useless. She sighed heavily before taking the first sip.

Sweet, sharp, strong.

She stood, impassively, against the counter, her mind flicking fleetingly between her cup of tea and the day ahead. Her eyes lost their focus, staring expressionlessly at the table, as her thoughts reeled endlessly.

She didn't have to be in work until nine o'clock. _Four __hours.__What __the __hell __am __I __going __to __do for __four __hours?_

Finishing her cup of tea reluctantly, flinching slightly as she swallowed the last gulp that had more concentrated whiskey, she settled herself back onto the sofa and switched on the television.

_Fucking Teletext bastards._

Looking at the pixelated news that flashed on the screen, on every single channel (because who, realistically, would be up at five in the morning to watch television?), she found that there was no way to relax. She was too on edge.

As she flicked back onto the first channel, the BBC logo appeared, signalling the start of transmission. Alex watched as the television flickered to life with a news broadcast.

_This is an emergency broadcast, brought to you by BBC News._

Alex's ears pricked. _Emergency._

The screen went black.

_Today, Detective Inspector Alex Drake will be in the centre of the investigation concerning released prisoner Tim Richford, who was charged five months ago for the serial rape and assault of two women._

Alex inhaled sharply. _Not __this __again._

_In addition, another investigation will commence, looking into the shootings of three people concerned with the case. Their identities have yet to be confirmed, as do whether there were any fatalities._

Three people are going to be shot? Alex's eyes widened in terror.

_Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt will also be under investigation – however, the Metropolitan Police Commission has not yet released details of the inquiry, but we can confirm that the officer in question is..._

'Is what?' Alex asked to the television. '_Is __what?_'

The television switched itself off.

She glanced at her alarm clock. _05:07._

_I'm going to the station._

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Alex arrived after a rushed shower and a personal best for slapping on her make-up and clothes, she walked into reception to find that it was the end of the night shift, and the changeover of officers had begun to filter in. She walked past the front desk, spotting Viv taking over from the previous desk-sergeant.

'Viv!' She called. He turned around and greeted her with a smile.

'Bloody hell, Ma'am, you're in early!'

'Yeah, restless night. Just a bit worried, you know?' She gave a small smile. 'Thank you again for the last minute arrangements yesterday, you deserve a medal.'

'Honestly, it was the least I could do, Ma'am.' He nodded and smiled reassuringly. 'Any news?'

Alex's mind flashed back to the news broadcast. She hastily avoided thinking about the report. 'Nothing as of yet. I'm going to pop round there later once I've read up on some bits and pieces, just so we know what we're dealing with here.'

'Okay. Well, if you need anything else, then I'm happy to help, Ma'am.'

'Thank you, Viv.' She placed her hand gently on his arm. 'I really appreciate this.'

'Like I said, it's no trouble at all.'

Alex smiled again and headed towards the office. At first sight, it was completely empty – it was consumed by darkness. She entered and flicked on the light, immediately brightening the office. She took her seat and began to get out her pencil case. It was only then that she realised that she had left Tim's file in Gene's office.

Approaching carefully, Alex made her way across the room. She placed her hand on the door handle when suddenly, the door opened.

It was Gene.

'Bi' early fer you, Bolls?'

'Well, er...yes. I couldn't sleep.' His gaze was intense on her face; she didn't look at him. 'I need...I need Richford's file.'

Gene silently went over to his desk, gathering the papers together and slotting them back into the folder. He handed them to her, willing her to look at him at least once during the exchange.

'Thanks.' Alex swiftly turned away from him, hurrying back to her desk.

'Look, Alex-'

'Not now, Gene.' She looked at him, pleading in her eyes. She noticed that he looked slightly worse for wear; his suit was rumpled, his hair unkempt, his face unshaven. 'Have you been home?'

'Yeah. Well, jus' ter have a quick wash an' tha'. Couldn' sleep.' Alex looked away from his piercing stare. 'Did yer...yer know, ge' my message?'

Alex cleared her throat. 'Yes.'

'Why didn't yer call me back?'

Alex turned to sit at her desk. 'Thought you might have been asleep.'

'Asleep? When I left tha' message for yer at bloody three o'clock?'

She didn't reply.

'Look, love, I don' know wha' I can say or do ter make this any easier. It's so 'ard ter explain-'

'Not today, Gene.' Alex turned to him once again, their eyes meeting in a conflict of emerald and sapphire. 'Please. Not today. Tomorrow, yes. The day after, the week after, the month after, whenever, yes. Just...not today. It's...it's a big day for me, for all of us, and I need to stay focused to track this bastard down.'

Gene nodded in silence. He turned away, and headed towards his office.

'I'm sorry, Bolly.'

His apology was met with nothing.

* * *

The hours passed with agonising slowness. The office was cloaked with the thick presence of silence and the even thicker presence of compromising tension. It wasn't until Ray, Chris and Shaz entered the office at nine that the strain evaporated somewhat.

'Morning, Ma'am,' Shaz smiled. She approached Alex's desk tentatively. She lowered her voice so the men couldn't hear. 'Is everything alright...you know, after yesterday? If you don't mind me asking.'

Shaz looked apologetic – Alex gave a small smile. 'No, not really Shaz. I don't know what to do, to be honest.'

'Well, if it's any help,' Shaz continued, 'then I'm always here if you need a bit of a girly chat. Men are crap sometimes.' She flashed one of her brilliant, cheeky smiles in Alex's direction – she laughed.

'Thank you, Shaz.' Alex looked up the young woman. _She'll __make __one __hell __of __a __police __officer. _'That means a lot.'

Shaz nodded and made her way to her desk. Alex, feeling restless after several hours of sitting at her desk, stood up and wrapped her jacket around herself.

'I'm going to run over to Maxine's place, just to make sure surveillance is still there.'

'Ma'am, weren't Terry an' Poirot on surveillance?' Chris asked.

Alex turned. 'I don't know, Chris, why?'

Chris looked evasive. 'Well, they were the only ones of us who were on las' nigh'. I saw 'em come back and then leave after changeover.'

Alex stopped dead. 'What?'

'They've gone 'ome-'

'And no-one else has been put on surveillance?' Alex cried. 'Right, I need Ray and Chris with me. Shaz, get on the phone to all units on patrol – get them down to Colum Gardens now!'

'What's goin' on?' Gene had violently swung his office door open after hearing the commotion.

'The surveillance team was relieved too early – there's no-one at Maxine's flat. We need to get over there right away-'

'Right, get in the Quat-'

'No. No, not after everything. _I _need to sort out this mess. Ray, Chris!'

She swiftly turned around and sprinted out of the office, Ray and Chris at her heels, leaving Gene standing alone in his office. Alex snatched the keys to one of the squad cars from the front desk and raced to the car. They leapt in and roared through Fenchurch – Alex had never driven so fast in her life.

As they sped into Colum Gardens, Alex noticed there were no other squad cars. She vaulted out of the car and bounded up the steps to Bevan House. She could hear the sirens in the distance. With Ray and Chris following closely behind her, she propelled herself into the front door, charging through it and racing up the stairs to flat 1a.

There were shards of glass and splintered wood scattered over the floor.

She kicked through the door, unholstering her gun.

'Maxine?' She shouted through the silent flat. 'Maxine!'

_I don't remember this. I was in the spare room last night...Evan must have taken me and Sophia to school...and that's when..._

Realisation hit her as she went through each room in the house, her stomach flipping violently as adrenaline and nerves combined. She finally ended up at Maxine's bedroom.

There was blood on the door handle.

With Ray and Chris at her side, she signalled for the door to be kicked down. With a deafening crash, the door flew off its hinges. They bolted into the room, initially seeing nothing but a trail of blood on the floor.

Alex quietly crept, gun poised, around the side of the bed, furthest away from the door.

Evan White, in a pool of scarlet blood, was unconscious.

Maxine and Emma were gone.


End file.
